The Sacred Line
by Blanxe
Summary: Seus olhos expressaram uma gratidão e alívio tão grandes que a única coisa que conseguiu foi voltar a chorar copiosamente enquanto agradecia vezes e mais vezes, mesmo que desconfiasse que as coisas jamais voltariam a ser as mesmas, a partir daquele dia.
1. Prólogo

**Autora:** Blanxe

**Beta:** Illy-chan HimuraWakai

**Casal:** Minato x Naruto

**Gênero:** Universo Alternativo, Yaoi, Romance, Angst, Incesto, Shotakon.

**Agradecimentos:** À Illy-chan, que mesmo não sendo fã de Naruto, aceitou continuar betando essa história pra mim. Muito obrigada, Illy!

**Aviso1:** Essa fic havia sido postada anteriormente no fandom de Gundam Wing A/C, mas eu resolvi que o enrendo se encaixaria melhor para os personagens Minato e Naruto e como a Niu não está mais lendo GW e concordou que preferia lê-la como Minato e Naruto, eis que a fic foi modificada para este fandom.

**Aviso2:** Prólogo, e somente o prólogo, é uma adaptação de um dos trechos do livro de Stephen King - Jogo Perigoso.

**Aviso3:** FIC COM TEMA PESADO! NÃO GOSTA, NÃO LEIA!

**Fic dedicada à ingrata, egoista e, acima de tudo mercenária, Niu.**

* * *

**The Sacred Line**

**Prólogo**

Foi numa tarde de verão que tudo em sua vida mudou definitivamente. Uma tarde que não seria como todas as outras, uma que esperava com ansiedade há algum tempo. Estava como o de costume passando as férias na casa de campo de sua família, onde o grande lago dava margens para a propriedade e ansiava por poder passar a tarde de sol, pescando com o pai.

Porém, sua mãe queria estragar toda a sua perspectiva de um momento perfeito, ao determinar que iria levá-los para visitar um casal de amigos que moravam há alguns quilômetros dali.

Odiaria ter que abrir mão de seu momento para visitar outros. Sua irmã, no entanto, estava eufórica para ir. Era seis anos mais velha do que ele e, como seu pai costumava dizer, estava nos rompantes da adolescência. Tinha aquele rapaz moreno - cujos pais eram os tais amigos de verão de sua mãe – por quem ela se encantara e, toda oportunidade em que podia cruzar com esse jovem, a irmã se manifestava com excitação e boa vontade. Se não fosse por ele, duvidava que a mais velha achasse realmente empolgante acompanhar a mãe.

Infelizmente, não havia nenhuma garota naquele lugar que mexesse consigo a ponto de ver a proposta de sua mãe como algo estimulante. A realidade é que sequer tinha idade suficiente para se interessar, assim como sua irmã, por alguém. Só não queria ficar num local aonde teria que se comportar, ao lado de sua irmã batendo os cílios para outro adolescente cheio de espinhas e sua mãe envolvida em assuntos chatos de adultos.

Queria que sua tarde fosse especial. Passar seu tempo com o pai era algo que considerava único. Ele fazia com que se sentisse assim, sempre o elogiando e ensinando coisas que tinha interesse em aprender. E queria aquele momento para si.

Sua mãe não compreendia. Ela só se importava com o que satisfazia a si própria. Ele sabia que não adiantaria conversar, mas seu pai… bem, seu pai era uma história totalmente diferente. Ele o entendia. Seu pai estava sempre disposto a fazer suas vontades, mesmo que, por vezes, fossem as mais tolas e mimadas possíveis. A mãe costumava dizer que era o preferido de Minato, mas quem era ela para julgar quando tinha em sua irmã, uma adoração quase singular? Eram como amigas inseparáveis, nem pareciam mãe e filha, arriscava dizer que juntas pareciam mais como irmãs de idades diferentes.

Não ligava para isso. Nunca se importara realmente, porque tinha a presença e o carinho constante do pai. O homem que era como um verdadeiro ídolo estava sempre ao seu lado; era a pessoa que o colocava sobre seus ombros quando saiam para passear; era o mesmo que o defendia das repreensões da mãe e dos berros de sua irmã histérica em suas crises de TPM, lhe contando piadinhas sobre como homens como eles sofriam nas mãos de damas como elas.

Seu pai sempre achava um jeito de fazê-lo se sentir melhor quando entrava em brigas no colégio e lhe ensinara como pescar, nadar e como identificar toda a estrutura interna de um carro. Quisera, uma vez, ensiná-lo a dirigir, ainda que seus pés mal se encostassem aos pedais, mas antes dele engatar a primeira na caminhonete, sua mãe –em toda sua histeria – impedira o que ela gritara ser loucura, irresponsabilidade e imprudência do marido com quem vivia há anos.

Aquele fora um dos dias mais frustrantes de sua vida. Lembrava-se que além de perder sua primeira aula de direção, a discussão entre os pais fora tão furiosa que temera que o pai não voltasse mais depois que este saíra de casa batendo a porta num estrondo violento.

As coisas em sua residência não eram mil maravilhas. Seus pais brigavam e mesmo que tentassem manter aquelas discussões fora do alcance dele e de sua irmã, estas vinham se tornando mais calorosas à medida que o tempo ia passando.

Sua avó tentava convencê-lo de que era uma fase passageira, porque ambos tinham se envolvido muito jovens e adquirido responsabilidades cedo demais. Ela procurara explicar-lhe a situação de uma forma menos agressiva com a velha história de que seu pai havia comido a merenda antes do recreio, mas, no fundo, não interessava de quem ou do que era a culpa. Sua mãe tinha aquele jeito irritante e acabava com a paz de seu pai toda vez que ele tentava passar um tempo com a família.

Sua irmã lhe criticava ao ouvi-lo falar mal da própria mãe, dizendo que era um moleque mimado por defender o pai; por sua vez, acabava sempre xingando-a de cadela no cio para ofendê-la e magoá-la. Não admitia que ela defendesse a mãe, que estivesse cega para a verdade que estava bem embaixo de seu nariz.

Gostava da mãe – a amava – porém, preferia que ela fosse menos intransigente e tratasse o pai melhor. Assim as brigas acabariam e seu pai sempre ficaria com eles.

Naquele início de tarde, correu até o pontilhão, onde a lancha estava ancorada e o pai tinha passado até o momento verificando o motor e mexendo em alguns detalhes da embarcação. Sua presença foi imediatamente notada graças ao seu jeito nada furtivo de aparecer.

O homem imediatamente parou o que estava fazendo e se virou para encarar o filho caçula. O garoto permitiu-se um segundo para admirar o pai, vestido apenas com um bermudão azul marinho e um lenço vermelho dobrado ao redor da testa, que detinha o suor de escorrer por seu rosto e que lhe dava um aspecto ainda mais jovem.

- Seja bem vindo a bordo, marujo. – o mais velho o cumprimentou com um sorriso, limpando as mãos em um pano alaranjado que pegara em cima do painel da embarcação.

- O senhor vai sair mesmo com o barco hoje? – ele perguntou, impedindo que sua voz transparecesse decepcionada.

- Sim. – o pai confirmou e logo o olhou com estranheza. - Não vai se arrumar para sair com a sua mãe?

- O senhor não vai? – indagou, mesmo já sabendo que a resposta seria negativa.

- Não. Sabe, acho que pescar no silêncio do lago é bem mais divertido do que visitar gente que só encontramos no verão.

Seu pai às vezes referia-se a si mesmo com uma palavra difícil que ainda não se acostumara a gravar, mas sabia que ele detestava aqueles pequenos eventos de socialização armados por sua mãe e se orgulhava por tê-lo puxado nesse ponto. Entretanto, ainda era decepcionante pensar que o pai iria sozinho para o meio do imenso lago, enquanto ele teria que ficar preso com os amiguinhos de verão.

- Quer vir junto? – seu pai perguntou, como se tivesse lido em seus olhos o quão chateado estava por não poder acompanhá-lo.

Com um brilho esperançoso no olhar, pediu somente por uma confirmação:

- Eu posso?

- Claro. – o homem alto e loiro riu, para em seguida adverti-lo: - Mas vai prometer se comportar.

- Prometo! – garantiu, correndo até o pai e o abraçando com força. - Obrigado, papai!

- Será um prazer, pequeno. – ele replicou, beijando o topo de sua cabeça. - Deixa que eu falo com sua mãe, afinal, preciso de um bom ajudante nessa pescaria, não acha?

- Pode apostar. – riu, se afastando alguns passos para trás.

Seus olhos então se prenderam a gota de suor que desceu pelo tronco do pai, lentamente deslizando pelo tórax nu. Seguiu o caminho feito por aquele ponto, reparando no torso, em sua lenta descida ao passar pelos músculos da barriga.

Olhou para o rosto do pai e reparou nos olhos de tonalidade igual aos seus, no entanto, com uma maturidade muito além de qualquer pretensão sua.

- Vamos? – ele lhe disse, um segundo depois quebrando o contato silencioso entre seus olhos.

Assentiu sorridente e retornou para casa com o pai. Subiu para seu quarto, sabendo que tinha que tomar um banho, porém, antes de entrar definitivamente para o banheiro, sua curiosidade levou a melhor sobre si ao escutar as vozes dos pais vindas da cozinha. Sorrateiramente, desceu as escadas e se aproximou da porta entreaberta, assim escutando com mais clareza o que falavam.

_- Eu não acredito que ele te convenceu a ficar._

_- Ele não me convenceu, Kushina._ – o homem contestou, já expressando aborrecimento. - _Ele não quer ir, quer passar a tarde comigo._

_- E você, como sempre, vai e faz a vontade dele._

Ela queria estragar tudo. Como sempre queria acabar com sua diversão e no processo jogar o pai contra ele. Esse era seu maior medo: que seu pai começasse a dar ouvidos à mãe e deixasse de tratá-lo como sempre o fazia.

_- Não tem nada demais. – _o pai retrucou.

_- Você o mima, está estragando esse garoto. Ele vai crescer cheio de vontades e para deixar de nos respeitar será um pulo, Minato._

_- Deixe de falar besteiras. – _criticou exasperado._ - Ele tem o direito de não querer ir pra um encontro chato._

_- Quer saber? Façam o que quiserem._

Ele se escondeu rapidamente, quando a mãe passou pela porta indo para o andar superior. Quando saiu debaixo da escada, viu que seu pai o pegara em flagrante, mas invés de lhe lançar um olhar repreensivo, sorriu, assegurando que havia conseguido seu intuito, mesmo que isso tivesse lhe custado mais uma briga com a esposa.

- Vá logo se arrumar. - lhe ofereceu uma piscadela e disse: - Estou te esperando no barco.

Seu sorriso se alargou, iluminando seu rosto e imediatamente fez aquilo que o pai havia pedido. Minato nunca o decepcionava e sentia-se mais do que feliz por ele ter convencido Kushina a deixá-lo ficar. Agora poderia passar a tarde com o pai, pescando e conversando, sem precisar se preocupar com mais nada.

Sua mãe nunca entenderia o quão preciosos eram os momentos que podia desfrutar ao lado dele. Ela achava que, por ter lhe dado a luz, sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça e chegara a conclusão de que ele a estava rejeitando, o que não era verdade. Tinha mais afinidade com Minato, mas isso não queria dizer que a renegava ou algo parecido.

Antes de sua felicidade ser completa, ao descer as escadas, teve um último confronto com a mãe que, juntamente com a irmã, já saiam para o carro. Ela o olhou como se a discussão com Minato não tivesse acontecido e ditou as regras que fazia questão de relembrá-lo toda vez que saiam de barco.

- Tome cuidado quando estiverem na lancha. Não fique se debruçando e leve o protetor solar.

Como um bom menino, que preferia não desagradar para não ter subitamente a ira materna vetando seu passeio, concordou imediatamente:

- Pode deixar, mamãe.

- Vê se não perturba muito o papai, fedelho. – a irmã fez questão de implicar, porém, rebateu rapidamente:

- Vê se não se perde num matinho qualquer com aquele esquisito.

O riso quase rompeu em sua garganta ao ver o rosto da irmã queimar de vergonha e raiva.

- Ah, moleque, você…

- Deixe-o. – a mãe interrompeu, colocando a mão apaziguadora no ombro da garota, provavelmente querendo evitar se aborrecer. - Voltaremos logo.

- Até, mamãe. – ele acenou para ela antes que entrasse no carro e recebeu um sorriso sem muita empolgação

Vendo partir o automóvel da mãe, junto com o último olhar assassino que a irmã lhe lançou, ele correu para o cais, sorrindo ao avistar barco, com a compreensão de que finalmente nada mais atrapalharia sua tarde.

- Todos a bordo? – o pai cantarolou ao avistá-lo.

Rapidamente, entrando na embarcação, bateu continência e, com a voz bem humorada, confirmou:

- Sim, senhor, Capitão!

Aquilo arrancou uma gargalhada sonora do pai, o que fez com que risse também. O mais velho lhe afagou os cabelos e logo colocava a lancha em movimento, deslizando pelas águas do lago.

oOo

Seu pai ancorou a lancha assim que chegaram num local calmo e propício para pescarem. Não demorou a pegar um das varas e preparar o anzol. Ficou apreciando todo o processo com fascinação. Estranhou ao perceber que ajeitara somente uma vara, mas entendeu assim que ele terminou o processo e lhe estendeu o objeto.

- Prontinho. Agora pode me mostrar o quanto aprendeu.

Seus olhos brilharam pela oportunidade que estava lhe sendo oferecida. Seu pai estava confiando a pesca daquela tarde totalmente em suas mãos, querendo que demonstrasse o que já tinha lhe ensinado das vezes que o levava para o lago. Mesmo que ainda existisse insegurança, faria de tudo para que o pai se orgulhasse.

- Isso ainda é bem difícil de manejar. – confessou, preparando-se para lançar o anzol, um pouco desajeitadamente.

- Basta força e jeito, filho. – o pai lembrou, puxando uma das cadeiras para se sentar, vendo com bastante interesse a forma côncava que a linha fez no ar até que a isca afundasse mais ao longe nas águas obscuras do lago.

- Esqueceu da paciência. – relembrou-o, exibindo um sorriso maroto.

- Vejo que aprendeu tudo. – o mais velho disse com um timbre agradável.

Tomou a liberdade de sempre e sentou-se no colo do pai. Agora a parte mais difícil: esperar, que também era a mais chata. Não gostava de esperar e acabava se cansando. Remexeu-se no colo do mais velho, encostando-se ao tórax nu e reclinando a cabeça para trás em seu ombro largo.

Sentindo-se confortável, voltou a sorrir instantaneamente ao ser beijado na têmpora.

- Nada ainda, grande pescador? – o pai perguntou, apertando de leve sua coxa para chamar sua atenção.

- Nada. – disse com um bocejo, se mexendo mais, tentando buscar mais aconchego e escutou o pai arfar. – Está tudo bem, papai? Estou muito pesado?

- Não, pequeno. – respondeu numa voz carregada, acariciando sua coxa como se quisesse lhe passar alguma tranqüilidade. – Está tudo perfeito.

Adorou aquele carinho e ficou quieto enquanto o pai continuou a subir e descer a mão em sua perna, apreciando a sensação da mão do maior em sua pele, sem se importar que, com o movimento, seu short fosse empurrado mais para cima.

Sabia que deveria ficar atento caso o peixe fisgasse a isca, mas o carinho estava tão bom, a brisa morna batendo em seu rosto... somados ao aroma único de seu pai, o momento fez com que seus olhos pesassem por alguns segundos.

Porém, quando sentiu o corpo relaxar e o molinete vacilar em suas mãos, sobressaltou-se rapidamente, sendo tirado do torpor agradável da sonolência, endireitando-se no colo do pai.

Ouviu-o gemer, assim como sentiu algo duro atrás de si. Assustado, deixou a vara de pescar escorregar de sua mão, caindo no lago. Preocupado por ter perdido o objeto e ainda com o pai, perguntou atribulado:

- Pai? O senhor está se sentindo bem?

- Estou, pequeno…

Deu-se conta que em seu breve cochilo, a mão que antes estava em sua coxa, subira para sua virilha segurando-o no lugar e impulsionado seu quadril para trás.

- Papai? – chamou incerto, incapaz de se virar.

Escutou o barulho de velcro se abrindo e, em seguida, a mão livre do homem mais velho tocou um de seus mamilos por cima da regata branca que usava. A sensação ao mesmo tempo em que o assustou, também excitou de uma forma estranha.

- Você me ama, pequeno? – ele arfou em seu pescoço, beijando o local.

Engoliu em seco, enquanto um arrepio percorria seu corpo, eriçando seus mamilos. Aquilo pareceu não passar despercebido por seu pai. Ele apertou com mais força o pequeno botão róseo, passando para o outro, rolando-o entre os dedos, ao mesmo tempo em que sua respiração pesada chocava-se contra a pele sensível de seu pescoço.

Mas o que o aterrorizava mais, era sentir a masculinidade do pai em suas nádegas, mesmo através do short que usava, podia senti-la, rígida e pulsante, forçando-se entre elas, para cima e para baixo por cima do tecido fino.

- Você me ama? – o pai repetiu a pergunta, se ajeitando e comprimindo com mais firmeza o sexo contra seu traseiro.

- Sim. – respondeu com um gemido, mesmo sabendo ser errado, que seu pai não deveria estar fazendo aquilo.

Não soube como seu pai interpretou o seu gemido, mas no momento seguinte ele arqueou subitamente sob seu corpo. O movimento foi ao mesmo tempo apavorante e prazeroso…

E a coisa dura que sabia ser o sexo do próprio pai e que fazia pressão contra suas nádegas entrou em espasmos e espalhou um líquido cujo calor atravessou e molhou o short que usava.

Por um momento ele se manteve ali, confuso, receoso e, de certa forma, excitado, escutando o pai puxar o ar profusamente. Então, os quadris e coxas fortes lentamente abaixaram e o que quer que tivesse acontecido – se é que acontecera – terminara.

- Papai… - chamou receoso, querendo entender, que ele explicasse o que tinha sido aquilo.

- Vamos voltar.

Ele o beijou gentilmente no pescoço e o tirou com delicadeza de seu colo, mas o tom impessoal que lhe dirigira a palavra, o angustiara. Parecia que algo havia se quebrado. Um temor intenso percorreu seu coração.

E se tivesse feito algo errado? E se seu pai estivesse decepcionado consigo?

Mesmo que não entendesse direito a extensão do que acabara de ocorrer, não queria o pai aborrecido.

Nunca.

- O senhor ainda me ama? – perguntou incerto, vendo a figura paterna se dirigir para ligar a lancha, ajeitando a bermuda no curto caminho.

- Claro. – foi a resposta seca que recebeu.

Era a certeza que precisava para saber que algo estava mesmo errado, que seu pai estava zangado. Sem querer aborrecê-lo ainda mais e precisando pensar num meio de consertar o que fizera, se sentou no chão da lancha, encolhido em um dos cantos, abraçando os joelhos, sentindo vontade de chorar.

Seria uma tarde perfeita… então o que fizera de errado?

O ato chegou à percepção do pai, que se voltou totalmente para trás e olhou-o com tristeza e culpa.

- O que acabou de acontecer… Eu... sinto muito, filho.

A voz dele tremia e o garoto se horrorizou ao ver as lágrimas nos olhos do mais velho. Sem pensar duas vezes, tornou a se levantar e atravessou a embarcação até o pai, abraçando-o.

Em meio aos soluços, ele apertou-se contra o peito nu do outro e um instante depois sentiu-o corresponder e passar os braços em volta de si, daquele mesmo jeito paternal de sempre.

- Eu sinto muito. – o pai repetiu e de alguma forma tentou se explicar: - As coisas entre sua mãe e eu não tem sido... bem… um homem tem certas necessidades. Você vai entender isso um dia…

- Mas o senhor me ama, não é, papai? O senhor ainda me ama?

Ele o beijou na testa e o ato o desmontou completamente, fazendo-o chorar. Sufocado pelas lágrimas, suplicou para que o pai lhe perdoasse do que quer que tivesse feito, prometendo que seria um bom garoto se ele apenas o desculpasse.

O pai o deixou chorar, envolto em sua própria angústia interna, mas assim que o menino se controlou, ele suspirou e garantiu:

- Nada igual voltará acontecer.

O garoto fungou e, com olhos atormentados, repetiu sua dúvida, afinal, não teria paz, enquanto ele não respondesse diretamente:

- Diga, papai, o senhor ainda me ama, não é?

O mais velho o olhou com ternura e sorriu, tocando sua face, afastando algumas lágrimas e, só então, respondeu:

- Sim. Eu o amo mais do que nunca.

Seus olhos expressaram uma gratidão e alívio tão grandes que, a única coisa que conseguiu, foi voltar a chorar copiosamente enquanto agradecia, vezes e mais vezes, mesmo que desconfiasse que as coisas jamais voltariam a serem as mesmas, a partir daquele dia.

oOo

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas:** Mais um projeto... Não tão novo pro pessoal que acompanha as minhas fics de GW, mas pros leitores que vem lendo as minhas fics aqui em Naruto, será... Espero que gostem!

Ameaças de morte pra amiga Niu e ela sabe mt bem por que!


	2. Capítulo 1

**The Sacred Line**

**Capítulo 1**

**-**

O último cliente marcado deixava seu escritório, satisfeito. Recostando-se ao encosto da confortável cadeira forrada de couro preto, suspirou longamente, ao mesmo tempo em que retirava os óculos de leitura do rosto. Repousou o acessório sobre a mesa de mogno com tampo de vidro e esfregou a vista cansada.

Havia sido uma semana exaustiva, sem dúvida. Ultimamente o escritório de advocacia em que trabalhava, e no qual era um dos sócios majoritários, vivia lotado, num entra e sai de pessoas procurando por serviços jurídicos. Estava longe de estar reclamando do excesso de serviço. Afinal, era dinheiro que entrava para seu bolso. Porém, estar tão sobrecarregado lhe tirava o tempo com sua família.

Seus olhos pousaram sobre o porta-retratos que há muito tempo mantinha ali, em sua mesa. As três pessoas mais importantes de sua vida se encontravam naquela fotografia.

Sua esposa, com os longos cabelos ruivos e adoráveis olhos cor plúmbea, sorria, gentilmente, vestindo um leve e fresco vestido azulado. Ela tinha um chapéu branco de abas largas, um dos que sempre costumava usar no verão para proteger-se do sol. Dizia querer evitar a todo custo que mais sardas lhe surgissem pelo rosto, mas sempre confessara a esposa que era apaixonado por cada pinta existente no corpo dela. E falava a verdade quando dizia isso. Kushina era, em si, uma mulher muitíssimo vaidosa, assim como a filha mais velha.

Ino, sua eterna garotinha, estava com seus quase dezoito anos agora. Mas na foto ainda tinha quinze e exibia um largo sorriso contente. A blusa branca que vestia era parcialmente coberta pela jardineira jeans. Seus fios loiros e lisos - tão longos quanto os da mãe - estavam soltos e eram levemente embalados pela brisa, dando a garota um aspecto ainda mais bonito e jovial. Pensar que, sem questionamentos, Ino se tornara uma jovem mulher, fazia com que refletisse como o tempo passava rápido.

Seus olhos azuis, então, se fixaram no garoto que estava posicionado entre as duas mulheres de sua vida. O pequeno loiro de cabelos curtos e levemente bagunçados tinha o sorriso parecido com a irmã, só que mais infantil. Seus grandes olhos azuis refletiam a intensidade da inocência de seus dez anos de idade. Usava um short escuro e uma simples regata branca. Sua pele encontrava-se um pouco mais bronzeada do que o normal, devido à exposição ao sol.

Naruto adorava passar horas nadando no lago e isso ocasionava o bronzeamento mais forte de seu corpo. No verão anterior ao que aquela foto fora tirada, o garoto sofrera uma forte insolação por isso. Brincando e nadando, o pequeno só se dera conta que havia extrapolado com o tempo em que ficara exposto ao sol, ao chegar em casa e cair doente. Desde então, Kushina se tornara neurótica com protetores solares, obrigando, principalmente Naruto, a praticamente se banhar com a loção antes de sair. Não a culpava nesse caso, pois haviam levado um susto e tanto com o filho.

Sorriu nostalgicamente, tocando a fotografia com a ponta dos dedos. Naruto, com doze anos agora, continuava com o mesmo aspecto de inocência daquele tempo. Menos irresponsável e preguiçoso, mas ainda assim, uma criança perante seus olhos.

Cerrou os orbes azuis, recordando-se que aquele verão fora a última vez que haviam visitado a casa do lago. Ao mesmo tempo em que isso o entristecia, também o aliviava. Tinha plenos motivos para querer evitar aquele lugar.

O ruído da porta o fez reabrir os olhos e fitar com interesse a figura que adentrava sua sala.

O homem, trajando um alinhado terno chumbo, era ninguém menos que seu sócio: Madara Uchiha. Eram amigos de longa data. Haviam se conhecido no início da faculdade de Direito e a afinidade que compartilhavam perdurara. Assim que finalizaram os estudos, ousaram abrir um escritório juntos. No começo, era apenas uma pequena sala num prédio comercial antigo, local onde passaram um longo período, até que conseguiram prosperar gradativamente ao status em que se encontravam atualmente: uma das mais bem conceituadas firmas de advocacia do estado.

- Pelo andar das coisas e essa cara de cansado, acho que deveríamos começar estudar a possibilidade de selecionar novos profissionais para a firma.

Fitou com um falso desdém o amigo, vendo-o afrouxar a gravata e ironizou:

- Fala isso por mim ou por você?

O outro lhe lançou um sorriso irreverente e sentou-se pesadamente na cadeira à frente da mesa, se espalhando na mesma.

- Por ambos.

Minato suspirou, imaginando o trabalho que seria começar a cogitar a ideia de Madara. Além de ter que convencer os outros associados, seria trabalhoso demais perder tempo selecionando advogados capazes e de confiança para atuar sob o nome da firma.

– Teríamos que convocar uma reunião e ver se os outros associados dão o aval. – ponderou, vendo a expressão de quem pouco estava se importando do homem a sua frente. - O que eu acho difícil, já que temos gente demais trabalhando na firma.

- Se existissem advogados suficientes, - argumentou Madara - meu amigo, não estaríamos sobrecarregados.

- Ponto pra você. – Minato foi obrigado a concordar e ceder. – Podemos ver isso depois.

- Depois que você voltar das férias. – o outro rebateu, displicente.

Minato ergueu uma das sobrancelhas loiras e fitou o amigo com estranheza.

- Que férias?

Madara riu da reação do sócio e garantiu:

- A que você vai tirar no final do mês.

A princípio, Minato mostrou-se confuso e logo em seguida frustrado. Não queria tirar férias, na realidade, não precisava delas. Se conseguisse diminuir um pouco do ritmo de trabalho, tudo estaria perfeitamente bem.

- Quem disse isso?

- Eu. - Madara retorquiu, como se estivesse orgulhoso de si mesmo.

- Com que direito?

- Direito de ser, junto com você, um dos sócios majoritários e seu amigo, o melhor, diga-se de passagem. – falou com tom de discurso, que se desmanchou a seguir, quando o loiro continuou olhando-o com a expressão fechada. - Qual é, Minato?! Você vem se matando de trabalhar, sem tirar férias, desde quando?

A pergunta feita o desarmou um pouco. Mesmo que Madara não soubesse, internamente aquilo soara para si como uma acusação. Incriminação de sua própria mente culpada.

- Uns dois anos. – disse baixinho, sentindo o peso do tempo em que estava enfiando-se direto no trabalho.

- Vê? – apontou o sócio, ganhando mais razão. - Dois anos sem um tempo palpável para descansar.

- Eu não posso. – confessou, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Pode e vai. - Madara assegurou. - Eu assumo seus clientes e em troca vai me prometer curtir um mês glorioso longe da firma. Aproveite para paparicar sua família. Aposto que ela não tem visto muito você, ultimamente.

- Pois é… - Minato concordou, esboçando nostalgia. - Quase não encontro mais com a Ino, desde que resolveu fazer faculdade à noite.

- E o Naruto? Lembro-me de como sempre foi apegado com ele. – o amigo citou, pegando justamente em seu calcanhar de Aquiles. – Qualquer assunto que surgia e lá vinha você encaixando o nome ou algum feito do seu filho. Agora está se afogando aqui, sequer passa um tempo de qualidade com o garoto. E essa fase de início de adolescência, como pai, você precisa estar presente, afinal, os hormônios começam a aflorar e os garotos tendem a meter os pés pelas mãos.

Sentindo-se diretamente afetado pelo último comentário de Madara, Minato se ajeitou na cadeira, tenso.

- Naruto é muito criança, ainda não pensa nisso. – contrariou, querendo saber de onde o amigo tirara aquela ideia ridícula sobre seu filho e hormônios.

- Acorda, Minato! - Madara gargalhou. - Ele está com quase treze anos. Daqui a pouco, Naruto vai estar se apaixonando como um bobo por alguma menininha por aí e trazendo a namorada para vocês conhecerem. O instinto masculino é sempre mais forte. Você, mais do que ninguém, sabe disso e a prova se chama Ino.

Internamente, o homem loiro sentiu um embrulho no estômago. Sabia que o amigo se referia ao seu namoro com Kushina, onde acabara engravidando-a quando ainda eram adolescentes. Mas não era o passado que o deixava irrequieto, e sim o futuro: seu filho. Isso foi o que, imediatamente, trouxe abaixo sua convicção e o fez ceder.

- Tudo bem. Férias.

Madara riu satisfeito e certificou:

- Vai me agradecer quando retornar, Minato!

oOo

Girou a chave na fechadura e abriu a ornamentada porta de madeira da frente de sua casa. Há dois ou três anos atrás, seria recebido por seus filhos. Porém, agora, Ino ainda estaria na faculdade; e Naruto, provavelmente, se preparando para dormir. Kushina era rígida com horários – não tanto com Ino – mas com Naruto. Ela fazia questão de controlar cada minuto do dia do menino. E, estando distante por causa do escritório – chegando em casa todos os dias por volta das nove ou dez horas da noite – pouco podia fazer para participar mais da vida de seu caçula.

As coisas não eram mais como antes e Minato, apesar de sentir falta, achava que tudo estava melhor assim.

A grande sala de estar - iluminada somente por dois grandes abajures – vazia, juntamente com o silêncio que emanava da casa, davam-lhe a certeza que até mesmo sua esposa já se recolhera.

Subiu as escadas para o andar superior, passando primeiramente pelo quarto de Naruto. A porta estava fechada e, cautelosamente, entreabriu-a. A luz do corredor penetrou parcialmente no cômodo escuro e Minato sorriu ao distinguir a forma enrolada sob os lençóis de cor laranja.

O garoto dormia tranquilamente.

Naquele momento, sentiu uma leve saudade da época em que Naruto era apenas um garotinho e o esperava para que contasse uma historinha, antes de dormir. Fazia-lhe falta a adoração que o menino dedicava a si e dos momentos que passavam juntos.

Balançando a cabeça negativamente, entrou no quarto, silenciosamente, aproximando-se da cama. Ficou parado junto ao leito, observando o semblante adormecido e relaxado do filho.

Inclinou-se, levando a mão até as mechas loiras, tocado-as delicadamente e sorrindo ante a suavidade dos fios finos. Depositou um beijo na têmpora do garoto, sendo este seu desejo mudo de boa noite, e deixou o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Sem ao menos notar os olhos azuis, tão similares aos seus, se abrirem na escuridão.

oOo

Entrou no quarto de casal, recebendo um breve olhar desinteressado da esposa. As luzes estavam acesas e Kushina se encontrava recostada em travesseiros à cabeceira da cama. Nas mãos elegantes e delicadas, segurava um livro de romance aberto, que sabia que ela vinha lendo há dois dias. Mesmo que não estivesse relativamente presente, prestava atenção a detalhes como aquele.

Antes que pudesse cumprimentar a mulher, esta - mantendo a atenção no livro – avisou:

- Tem um prato pronto no forno. Se estiver com fome, é só esquentar no microondas.

Ele sorriu, mesmo diante da indiferença que ela tentava inutilmente demonstrar. Aproximou-se da cama, beijando a testa da esposa e, em seguida, foi ao banheiro adjacente ao quarto, retirar as roupas de trabalho.

- Eu já comi qualquer coisa pelo escritório mesmo. – informou, despindo-se do terno com facilidade.

- Essas porcarias… - a ruiva resmungou e, um pouco mais alto, falou: - Você deveria vir para casa mais cedo e jantar com a sua família.

Minato balançou a cabeça negativamente, olhando para sua imagem cansada refletida no espelho do banheiro. As palavras de Kushina carregavam um pesado tom de crítica que ele conhecia muito bem.

- Kushina, a firma tem estado abarrotada de serviço. – justificou o loiro.

- A firma tem não sei quanto advogados e eu só tenho _um_ marido. Faz sentido pra você? – rebateu de pronto a esposa, demonstrando claramente sua insatisfação, dessa vez.

Minato saiu do banheiro, com o torso nu, mas ainda vestindo a calça social e ganhou um olhar aborrecido da mulher, enquanto explicava:

- Madara vai propor a contratação de mais profissionais para tirar essa sobrecarga de nossos ombros.

Kushina abaixou o livro no colo coberto pelos lençóis lavanda e fitou o marido com rancor.

- Resta saber se isso vai fazer com que seja menos obcecado com o trabalho, Minato. Afinal, você usa a firma como fuga.

- Essa conversa de novo? – o loiro suspirou, lembrando-se do quanto discutiam e brigavam por causa daquele tipo de assunto.

- É a realidade. – ela disse, convicta.

- Não é! – negou, exasperado, mesmo sabendo que mentia. - Eu não uso meu trabalho como um meio de escapar de você e de nossa família.

A ruiva fez um meneio com a mão, como sinal que o assunto deveria ser esquecido e reafirmou isso com suas palavras:

- Eu já sei aonde essa discussão vai chegar, Minato: a lugar algum. – jogou o excesso de travesseiros para o lado e ajeitou-se, colocando o livro no criado-mudo, deitando o corpo na cama. - Vamos dormir.

- Kushina… - chamou, respirando fundo para não se estressar ainda mais.

- Eu só queria que você fosse mais presente. – ela confessou, num timbre mais ameno.

Cruzando o espaço que os separava, Minato sentou-se na beira da cama e inclinou-se para beijar levemente os lábios macios da esposa.

- Vou tirar um mês de férias. – contou, sorrindo ao ver o brilho plúmbeo azulado dos olhos da ruiva se intensificar.

- Sério? – ela perguntou, relutante em acreditar.

- Sim. – ele assentiu, acariciando o rosto dela. - A partir do final do mês, serei todo seu.

- Eu não acredito. Se você voltar a trás…

Minato sorriu, verdadeiramente contente por notar que a mulher demonstrava estar feliz com a notícia. Ver Kushina contente lhe fazia um bem enorme e isso só o lembrava do quanto a amava, mesmo que todas as brigas e desentendimentos que passavam fizessem com que, às vezes, aquele sentimento parecesse ser bem menor – quase nulo.

- Não vou. – assegurou, antes que ela pudesse terminar a frase. - Pode programar o que quiser, faremos o que te deixar feliz.

Kushina sorriu largamente e, pelo pescoço, puxou o marido para um beijo longo e profundo, no qual demonstrou o quanto ele a deixara satisfeita.

- Só de saber que vai dar um tempo naquele escritório, já me deixa feliz. – confessou a ruiva, com os lábios avermelhados, após apartar o beijo. – Vou pedir para que façam uma boa limpeza na casa do lago. Que tal?

No mesmo instante, Minato ficou tenso. Seu cenho se franziu e afastou-se, endireitando o corpo, mas ainda se mantendo sentando na cama.

- Quer ir para lá? – perguntou, e tentou justificar a sua inquietação. - Mas e as crianças?

– Virão conosco. – Kushina disse. – Naruto já está de férias e Ino entra daqui a duas semanas, praticamente junto com você.

– Não prefere viajar para outro lugar? – perguntou o loiro, querendo, de alguma forma, fazer com que a ruiva mudasse de ideia. – Quem sabe fora do país.

– Não. Quero que nossa família esteja junta como antigamente. – a mulher afirmou, resoluta. – Sempre adoramos o verão no lago… Vai ser como nos velhos tempos.

Dentro de si, Minato vivia um debate. Já tentara convencer Kushina a vender aquela casa dúzias de vezes, mas ela simplesmente amava o lugar e nunca aceitara. Achava que se livrando da casa, simbolicamente se veria livre do que acontecera no verão de dois anos atrás. Infelizmente, sempre existiria algo que o faria recordar-se e um desses motivos estava presente em sua vida diariamente, mesmo que, desde o incidente, o evitasse o máximo possível.

Talvez estivesse sendo tolo por dar tanto valor a uma falha de caráter momentânea. O que ocorrera, naquele verão, fora somente isso: um instante de fraqueza e carência. Sentia repulsa de si mesmo, pela simples noção do que fizera.

Mas precisava enfrentar o passado e colocar o erro para trás.

- Acho que não tem mal algum, não é? – finalmente concordou, tendo o coração acalentado pelo sorriso alegre da esposa.

- Perfeito! – ela exclamou, excitada. - Amanhã mesmo vou começar a organizar as coisas.

oOo

**Continua...**

* * *

**Notas da Beta:**

Olá a todas e todos,

Muito prazer, sou a Illy-chan HimuraWakai... ^~

Quem sou? Simples: APAIXONADA por Yaoi há 11 anos, sou escritora – e também tradutora - de fanfics yaois... e fã de coração e carteirinha do talento da Blanxe, autora nacional muito querida por mim, a qual tenho a honra de participar como Beta em algumas das suas fics no fandom de Gundam Wing.

Assim, cá estou iniciando mais uma instigante aventura com a Blanxita – desta vez, com a intrigante 'The Sacred Line', no universo de Naruto \o/

Só posso dizer que é uma honra MUITO GRANDE poder contribuir com este mais novo projeto da Blan... e espero que todos se apaixonem pela fic, fruto do dom dela de nos trazer personagens trabalhados de forma tão realistas que via de regra nos parecem cativadoramente... humanos *____*

Desta forma, apesar do tema espinhoso e bastante delicado, não temam – nada aparecerá na fic como algo desnecessário ou de forma gratuita e o talento da Blanxe irá nos brindar com uma fic fenomenal e que irá provocar muitas emoções e horas roendo unhas, podem ter certeza /o/

Continuem conosco o/

Super abraços a todas vocês...

Illy-chan


	3. Capítulo 2

**The Sacred Line**

**Capítulo 2**

-

Ao volante do carro, Minato olhava, pelo retrovisor, para os filhos. Ino falava ao celular com uma amiga. A jovem discutia futilidades e, vez por outra, a escutava comentar sobre uma ou outra matéria que estava cursando na faculdade. Naruto estava distraído, olhando para além da janela, sua audição tomada pela música que vibrava de seus fones de ouvido.

Se fosse comparar uma viagem feita para a casa do lago há alguns anos, e aquela que faziam no momento, diria o quão diferente se tornara o comportamento dos dois irmãos. Dentro de um carro, sentados e entediados durante longas três horas, Ino e Naruto comumente arrumariam uma briga ou passariam a viagem inteira implicando um com o outro. Mas agora, estavam praticamente chegando a seu destino e eles sequer haviam trocado uma palavra agressiva.

Queria atribuir o motivo daquela paz ao fato de que Ino passara mais tempo no celular, não dando assim, chance de seu irmão lhe atazanar, mas certamente existia entre eles uma espécie de acordo tácito.

Estava relutante em acreditar que aquilo era resultado do amadurecimento de ambos.

- Não fique tão impressionado. Isso só dura até que Ino largue, definitivamente, o celular. – Kushina, parecendo ter percebido seu estranhamento, esclareceu.

Com isso, Minato mostrou-se mais tranquilo.

- Já estava começando a pensar que alguém tinha sequestrado meus filhos e deixado clones no lugar. – ele brincou, fazendo a mulher rir também.

- Isso é o que dá ficar ausente do convívio familiar por tanto tempo. Mas o Naruto continua genioso e a Ino, mesmo que tente ignorar as implicâncias, acaba se engalfinhando com ele sempre que este a perturba demais. – contou Kushina, sem se impedir de alfinetar o marido.

Levando o primeiro comentário na brincadeira, Minato virou o carro, seguindo direto pela estrada de terra batida.

Não demorou mais de vinte minutos para alcançarem a propriedade. A casa, o jardim, o lago; tudo parecia igual à última vez que visitaram o local. Notou uma mudança na atitude do filho mais novo, ao vê-lo se remexer no banco traseiro e virar-se, apoiando-se na janela como um cachorrinho. Quase riu da própria comparação, mas com aquele sorriso bobo e olhos brilhando de ansiedade, Naruto parecia mesmo um cãozinho prestes a ser solto num enorme playground.

Ino murmurou um enfadado _'até que enfim'_, por estarem chegando e despediu-se da pessoa com quem falava ao telefone. E Minato repetiu baixo ironicamente a frase dita pela filha, imaginando a quanto não chegaria a conta de celular da garota aquele mês.

Assim que parou o carro, o caçula abriu a porta e saltou do veículo, sendo imediatamente repreendido pela mãe.

- Naruto! Pode parando aí mesmo. Vai ajudar seu pai a levar as bagagens para dentro.

O garoto parou imediatamente, olhando com a expressão aborrecida para a ruiva que saía do carro.

- Ah, mãe!

- Pode ir, Naruto. – o pai liberou, já indo para traseira do carro e abrindo o porta-malas. - Eu cuido das malas.

O menino lhe sorriu em agradecimento e antes que a mãe pudesse contestar, saiu correndo para explorar a propriedade, como se nunca tivesse estado ali.

Ino pegou sua mochila e prevendo uma tempestade pelo olhar que a mãe lançava ao pai, tratou de seguir o irmão.

Assim que a jovem se foi, Kushina, frustrada, se dirigiu ao marido:

- Você fez isso de propósito, não fez?

- O quê? – Minato indagou, confuso. Mas ao ver a expressão aborrecida da mulher, sabia que a pergunta se relacionava ao fato de ter deixado o filho ir. - O menino quer brincar, qual o problema? Eu posso levar tudo sozinho.

- Você me desautorizou! – Kushina elevou o tom de voz, fazendo com que Minato tomasse ciência do quanto irritara a esposa.

Deixando, momentaneamente, as malas de lado, Minato tentou reverter a situação, fazendo com que a dona dos agora furiosos olhos plúmbeos entendesse seu ponto de vista.

- Não é bem assim, Kushina. Eu só o liberei.

- E o que acha que ele vai fazer toda vez que eu der uma ordem e não quiser segui-la, huh? – ela questionou, irredutível em sua postura séria e contrariada. - Vai correr pra você!

Sentindo-se ofendido por Kushina considerá-lo incapaz de impor limites ao seu próprio filho, Minato retorquiu rispidamente:

- Isso não quer dizer que eu vá passar a mão na cabeça dele se estiver errado.

- Como se eu não te conhecesse. – o acusou, com olhos estreitados.

- Precisamos brigar por causa disso? – perguntou, saturado. - Justo nessas férias?

Infelizmente, Kushina não era o tipo de mulher que desistia de seus argumentos e persistiu no que achava estar com razão.

- Eu estou brigando pelo que é certo. E _você_ está errado.

Minato respirou fundo e, decidido a não se entregar ao estresse, cedeu:

- Ok. Me desculpe por ter te desautorizado, Kushina. Prometo tentar ser mais imparcial, certo?

- É o mínimo que pode fazer. – dito isso, a ruiva deu-lhe as costas, caminhou para a varanda da frente da casa e, abrindo a porta, entrou na mesma.

Mesmo odiando dar respaldo aos exageros da esposa, dessa vez, Minato o fez. Não queria se aborrecer e estava cada vez mais farto de brigar com Kushina. A amava, sem sombra de dúvidas, mas o desgaste que aquelas discussões causavam eram quase o suficiente para que lamentasse ter aceitado tirar férias e vir até a casa do lago para agradá-la.

oOo

A jovem de longos cabelos loiros estava sentada no pontilhão. Seus pés alvos e nus se mexiam para frente e para trás dentro das águas da imensa lagoa. Os sapatos e a mochila descansavam ao seu lado, na madeira que compunha a longa passarela de madeira.

Ainda se sentia entristecida pelo início da briga que presenciara entre os pais. Já não deveria se angustiar tanto, pois através dos anos, o que ambos mais faziam era se ofenderem e discutirem um com o outro. Contudo, a incomodava ver que eles não se entendiam totalmente. Fora até bom que Naruto tivesse corrido para longe, antes de notar que gerara outra desavença entre os pais. O irmão era uma peste, e às vezes Ino realmente o odiara, mas agora, estando mais velha, compadecia-se do sofrimento do mais novo, mesmo que não demonstrasse. Naruto, acima de tudo, era somente uma criança que, mais do que ela, crescera presenciando os desacertos dos pais. E seria ele quem mais sentiria se um dia os pais decidissem se divorciar.

Sentara ali, perto da lagoa, para esperar um tempo e deixar os ânimos se acalmarem, para só então entrar em casa. Mas não demorou muito para que sua paz fosse quebrada.

- Ei, Ino! – Naruto correu até a irmã, trazendo nas mãos seu mais novo achado. - Olha! Parece com seu príncipe encantado.

Torcendo o nariz para o anfíbio esverdeado, a loira fez menção de se afastar.

- Moleque! Isso é nojento.

- Que isso, não quer tentar beijá-lo? – o menino estendeu o sapo que segurava com ambas as mãos, para frente, oferecendo-o para a mais velha. - Vai que você dá sorte e desencalha.

- Eu não estou encalhada. – a jovem negou, chegando para o lado e evitando que o caçula praticamente esfregasse o sapo na sua cara.

- Não? – Naruto indagou, malicioso. - Ah, deixa eu ver, então… - colocou uma das mãos no queixo, demonstrando-se pensativo e, como se tivesse descoberto algo muito importante, falou: - ...Está esperando reencontrar o esquisito e ele se apaixonar perdidamente por você!!

Ela sabia muito bem a quem o irmão chamava de _esquisito_. Fazia dois verões que não via o garoto com que dividia seu tempo quando estavam na casa do lago.

- Ele _não é_ esquisito, Naruto! – Ino contrariou.

- Ele é SIM! Cheio de espinhas, e aquele cabelo desafiando a gravidade… - o garoto contemplou, fazendo carinho nas costas do anfíbio. - O que ele usa pra manter aquela coisa em pé? Clara de ovo?

- O cabelo é natural. – afirmou Ino, já que ela própria tocara aqueles fios negros e sentira a textura limpa e macia entre seus dedos. Recordações que afloraram em sua mente e a fizeram confessar com um sorriso misterioso: - E até que não seria ruim reencontrá-lo.

Foi a vez de Naruto olhar enojado para a irmã e reclamar:

- Você é uma pervertida.

Aproveitando-se da falta de experiência do mais novo, Ino decidiu implicar um pouco e riu:

- Oh, que isso? Mas não se preocupe: eu ainda vou arrumar uma menina _bonitinha_ pra você namorar.

Imediatamente, as bochechas do menino tomaram uma tonalidade carmim. Envergonhado, Naruto ordenou, irritadiço:

- Pára de falar besteira!

- Ah, todo coradinho. Que Fo… - Ino tentou atiçar mais a inibição do mais novo. No entanto, foi interrompida quando Naruto simplesmente jogou o sapo que segurava, bem em cima de si. – AHHHHHH!!!! Naruto, eu vou te matar! – Ela gritou, levantando-se e jogando o bicho para longe ainda aos berros.

Porém, Naruto não estava mais por perto para que lhe desse uns cascudos. O garoto corria, deixando para trás seu riso como prova de satisfação pela travessura.

oOo

Minato terminou de deixar as malas em seus respectivos quartos e desceu, encontrando a mulher ajeitando algumas coisas na estante da sala. Ela ainda parecia estar chateada pelo incidente no carro. Realmente não queria ficar alimentando aquele clima ruim que pairava entre eles. Sendo assim, se aproximou, lentamente, e a abraçou por trás. Sentiu o corpo esguio ficar tenso em seus braços, por isso, sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Quer sair de barco comigo amanhã?

Ela relaxou nos abraços e, com um leve sorriso, indagou:

- Só nós dois?

- E mais ninguém. – ele confirmou, contente pela mulher estar sendo maleável.

- Isso é um meio de me fazer ficar boazinha com você? – Kushina quis saber, com um timbre displicente.

Minato afastou os longos fios ruivos para o lado, para então beijar o pescoço alvo da esposa.

- Está funcionando, não está? – ele murmurou, mordendo levemente a pele perfumada do local.

- Você é incorrigível. – a ruiva o acusou, suprimindo um suave gemido.

Ainda abraçados, seus rostos se voltaram para a direção da porta, quando escutaram a mesma se abrir e se fechar. Logo adiante estava o filho mais novo, fitando-os estaticamente.

- Naruto? – a mãe chamou.

O garoto não respondeu, permanecendo a encarar, indecifravelmente, os pais. Achando estranha a atitude do caçula, Minato iria chamar sua atenção. Entretanto, a voz enfezada de Ino, gritando o nome do irmão, fez com que Naruto estremecesse e corresse, subindo rapidamente as escadas.

- Vocês não me viram. – o jovem loiro avisou, desaparecendo no corredor do andar superior da casa.

Minato e Kushina se entreolharam, não conseguindo segurar o riso perante a situação.

oOo

Em meio à madrugada, ele se levantou da cama, espantando o sono e caminhando até o banheiro da suíte. Fez sua necessidade, rapidamente, lavando as mãos e aproveitando para jogar uma água no rosto também, e após secar-se, retornou ao cômodo principal, admirando brevemente os contornos da adormecida esposa embaixo dos lençóis da cama.

Pensando em ir tomar um copo d'água e retornar para aconchegar-se ao corpo macio de Kushina, Minato deixou o quarto.

Descalço, vestindo nada mais do que a calça do pijama, caminhou pelo corredor escuro. Estava distraído com seus pensamentos sobre a tarde que passaria no barco com Kushina, até que escutou um quase imperceptível ruído, que o fez parar imediatamente.

Desconfiado, ficou parado, totalmente em silêncio, para identificar de onde vinha o som. Seu semblante se fechou assim que distinguiu que o barulho parecia com soluços e que vinham abafados da direção do quarto de seu caçula.

Subitamente arrebatado pela preocupação, Minato apressou-se até o aposento do menino e, sem se incomodar em bater, entrou.

- Naruto? – chamou, fazendo com que o soluçar cessasse imediatamente.

Apreensivo, viu o garoto se encolher numa posição fetal, embaixo dos lençóis. A noção de que algo estava errado com seu filho, o angustiou, levando-o até a cama.

Acendeu o abajur que ficava em cima da mesinha de cabeceira, dando uma luminosidade parcial ao quarto escuro.

- Naruto? Você está se sentindo mal? – Minato perguntou. Sem receber uma resposta, tocou no ombro do menino que dava as costas para si, e o sentiu retesar-se. - Filho?

Após um leve choramingo, o garoto virou-se. Seus olhos estavam marejados e sua expressão se contorcia em leve desespero.

- Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. – Naruto murmurou. - Me ajuda, pai?

Minato estava começando a realmente ficar preocupado, até que Naruto retirou o lençol de cima de si. O mais velho ficou estático por segundos. O garoto, deitado na cama, vestia a blusa folgada do pijama azul de botões, mas mostrava-se nu da cintura para baixo. A primeira coisa que Minato registrou foram as pernas nuas... e o sexo ainda delicado, porém rijo, do mais novo. Sua mente demorou a processar o que estava acontecendo e engolindo em seco, só conseguiu sussurrar o nome do garoto.

- Naruto…

Encabulado, o garoto ergueu o corpo, puxando novamente o lençol para cobrir a nudez, permanecendo sentado, enquanto confessava:

- Eu não sei o que fazer.

Minato se via pego de surpresa. Jamais imaginara que o desconforto que causavam lágrimas no filho, seria proveniente de algo assim. E isso fazia com que se questionasse sobre o que teria feito com que Naruto reagisse daquela forma. Tentou se recordar de sua adolescência, de como um simples sonho fazia com que despertasse com um incômodo entre as pernas, ou apenas acordasse pela manhã com a roupa de baixo e os lençóis úmidos pela viscosidade expelida de seu sexo. O fato era que estava chocado demais para aceitar que o filho estaria alcançando a puberdade.

- I-isso é normal, Naruto. – disse, sentando-se na cama de solteiro, tentando, com suas palavras, passar um pouco de tranquilidade e confiança ao filho, mesmo que ele próprio estivesse inseguro sobre como agir em uma situação daquelas. - É só você se masturbar que isso passa.

Logicamente que o garoto saberia o significado daquela palavra, mas o que viu os grandes olhos azuis do mais novo expressarem foi constrangimento e expectativa, quando lhe pediu timidamente:

- Me ensina, pai?

- Você não sabe como fazer? – indagou, incrédulo.

Viu o menino negar, desoladamente, com a cabeça. O ele que esperava, também? Seu filho provavelmente estava tendo sua primeira ereção e sequer sabia lidar com aquilo.

Tentando pensar de maneira coerente, Minato convenceu a si mesmo que poderia ajudar o filho. Afinal, aquela era uma de suas responsabilidades como pai. Ordenou, então, que o garoto segurasse o próprio sexo e o acariciasse, e assim Naruto o fez, deixando a vergonha e jogando o lençol para o lado.

Minato observava o menino masturbar-se e tentava a todo custo ver aquilo como uma coisa normal, como nada mais que um aprendizado para Naruto, mas seus olhos não desviavam da parte íntima do filho, enquanto este fazia os movimentos de vai e vem com a mão.

Uma parte obscura dentro de si gritava para vir à tona, mas forçava-se a bloquear de todas as formas possíveis aquele ímpeto insano para que ele não o dominasse.

- Acho que estou fazendo alguma coisa errada. – Naruto reclamou, frustrado. - Não quer passar.

- Não faça tão rápido. – Minato ordenou, instintivamente tocando a mão do filho para que se detivesse. - Vai se machucar.

- Como então? – o garoto o olhou em expectativa.

Sentindo a garganta ressequida, Minato cobriu a mão do filho completamente com a sua maior.

- Assim, mais devagar.

Minato guiou os movimentos da mão do filho, sobre a ereção, languidamente. Sentiu o coração disparar quando Naruto fechou os olhos e ofegou, lentamente deixando o corpo pesar para cama, deitando-se.

Aquele era seu limite, sabia disso. O quadro a sua frente parecia errado demais. Por isso, achando que Naruto já entendera como deveria agir, retroagiu, hesitantemente, sua mão.

Para sua total surpresa, o garoto abriu os olhos e segurou seu pulso. Em seus orbes azuis existia uma necessidade e uma súplica velada, que fizeram Minato querer jogar fora seu bom-senso.

- Continua me ensinando, papai? – o menino pediu.

Sem ter o que responder, Minato sentiu o filho puxar sua mão, a acomodando ao redor de seu delicado membro. Incapaz de deter a ação de Naruto, Minato ainda buscava se convencer de que fazia aquilo apenas por estar ensinando o mais novo a alcançar sua masculinidade.

E, mesmo que sua parte racional e sã, o alertasse para se deter, seu corpo ditava outra regra, uma que o fez acariciar o sexo ereto do filho.

Naruto olhou por alguns segundos para os dedos grossos que se fechavam ao redor de seu pênis e deixou escapar um pequeno gemido de satisfação ante a sensação.

Minato sentiu o próprio sexo - o qual tentava negar a rigidez desde que Naruto lhe mostrara a nudez de sua pélvis - pulsar com mais intensidade no momento que o menino fechou os olhos, virando a cabeça para o lado e mordendo o lábio inferior.

A única coisa que a mente do pai registrou foi como o filho demonstrava-se extremamente sensual, perante seus olhos.

E aquilo era tão errado…

Porém, para Minato, foi impossível escapar daquele quadro estranho em que se enfiara.

- Ahh… - Naruto gemeu baixinho, se contorcendo contra o colchão.

O garoto começou a ofegar, a deixar escapar pequenos gemidos e ronronados que fizeram com que Minato ficasse embriagado com a visão diante de si e que seus movimentos de vai e vem no membro do filho se tornassem mais exigentes conforme o corpo do garoto parecia pedir.

Ficando com a respiração pesada pelo excitamento, Minato deteve-se de tocar a própria masculinidade por cima da calça do pijama, se contentando em somente observar as reações do mais novo que, quando menos esperava, arqueou o corpo menor na cama e, com um gemido mudo, atingiu o ápice.

Minato molhou com a língua os lábios ressecados, incapaz de se mover por segundos, enquanto fitava, mesmerizado, o garoto expelir seu primeiro gozo. O líquido esbranquiçado sujou o abdômen de Naruto e melou a sua mão.

Quando o mais jovem tornou a relaxar o corpo na cama, seus olhos nublados se entreabriram brevemente, fitando o rosto do pai. Um leve e débil sorriso brotou na boca do garoto, mas ele nada disse. No instante seguinte, os orbes azuis fecharam-se novamente, e Naruto ressonou, fazendo com que um ímpeto mais forte surgisse no âmago do pai.

E, antes que cometesse algo que realmente fosse se arrepender, Minato se levantou da cama, pegando o lençol com a mão limpa e cobrindo o garoto. Sem se dar tempo para pensar, deixou o cômodo, indo diretamente para o banheiro do corredor, aonde entrou e fechou a porta.

Sentia-se imensamente perturbado pelo que acontecera no quarto do caçula. E, se adiantando até a pia, abriu a torneira, pronto para limpar o sêmen do mais novo que sujava sua mão. Entretanto, enquanto escutava a água escorrer, se deteve, fechando os olhos, tentando lutar fervorosamente contra seus instintos.

Em vão.

No minuto seguinte, desfazia o laço da calça de pijama e esta deslizava por suas pernas para o chão. Seu membro ereto pulsava por antecipação. Um pouco trêmulo, levou a mão melada até o sexo e o acariciou, espalhando o gozo do próprio filho em toda sua extensão, com um brilho de fascínio no olhar, observou o passear fácil de seu punho sobre sua carne intumescida.

Apoiou a mão livre na pia, bloqueando mentalmente o som da água que era desperdiçada e o substituindo pelos recentes ofegos e pequenos gemidos que escutara de Naruto.

Apertou um pouco mais a ereção entre os dedos e aplicou velocidade aos movimentos escorregadios de sua mão.

Em momento algum – enquanto se dava prazer – pensou no quão distorcido era o que fazia. Nada importava, além das lembranças vívidas de ter tocado Naruto intimamente, e o fato de que o que lubrificava o próprio sexo eram fluidos do filho.

Continha a voz, tendo ao menos a cautela de não se exaltar e seus gemidos ecoarem pela casa silenciosa. Ofegava, levemente, sentindo o calor em seu baixo ventre se tornar praticamente insuportável.

Suprimindo um grito de êxtase, Minato atingiu o clímax, clamando mudamente, várias e várias vezes, o nome do estopim de sua insanidade.

E, quando suas pernas fraquejaram, deixou-se cair de joelhos no piso frio do banheiro. A mente, aos poucos, desanuviava e os tremores do pós-orgasmo, se acalmaram.

Com a cabeça baixa e com a frustração tomando conta de si, ele fechou os olhos firmemente. A conscientização daquilo que acabara de fazer, o abatia violentamente, ameaçando sufocá-lo, sem piedade.

Haviam se passado dois anos. Dois anos... e pensara estar livre daquela doença. Julgara ter se excedido naquele outro verão – no barco – por pura carência afetiva e sexual. Mas, esta noite, entendia a extensão de sua loucura.

Aquele desejo latente que vinha arduamente forçando-se a ignorar, enfim lhe mostrara o quanto estava presente e que, a qualquer oportunidade, exporia suas garras.

Queria entender o por que de tal horror acontecer consigo.

Por quê?

_Por que justo ele?_

Qual a causa de ter aquele sentimento abominável por seu próprio filho?

Naruto era um menino e, acima de tudo, uma criança.

O repúdio, por si mesmo, o condenava. Não poderia permitir que aquela doença o dominasse. Nunca consentiria causar algum mal ou abusar da inocência de Naruto.

Jamais.

Arrumaria um meio de manter a promessa feita ao filho, anos atrás. Nem que para isso tivesse que sumir de sua vida.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

**Nimue:** Agradeço pelos elogios e espero que continue gostando do desenrolar da história... Se puder, deixe o email no local destinado ao nome para que eu possa responder melhor pelo email...

**Aos demais leitores, acredito já ter respondido pelo email, mas, mesmo assim, agradeço, mais uma vez, pelo apoio de vocês!**

* * *

**Notas da Beta:**

YU-HUUUU, Blanxe!!

Eis que vc estragou COMPLETAMENTE as chances de alguém poder odiar, de pronto, o Minato \o/

Esse lance de ser escritora é dignamente do mal, hohohohoho

Nossa, gostei muito mesmo deste capítulo – foi muito bem dosado, além de dar aos leitores uma visão HUMANA do Minato: um homem trabalhador, justo, decente, que ama a esposa e demonstra isto, tem todo o carinho de pai com os filhos... e que tragicamente se descobre vítima de um sentimento obscuro, que o denigre e ao amor que tem pelo filho caçula.

O questionamento angustiado que ele se dá no banheiro, após chegar ao gozo, é de dar mesmo pena, pois Minato difere, em todas as maneiras, dos animais pedófilos que o público está acostumado a reconhecer na mídia e eu, na minha profissão e como pesquisadora.

Espero que vc entenda, quando eu disser que tenho que agradecer ao Destino pela _reviravolta_ que acabou resultando na chance desta fic se transformar numa fic de muitos e MUITOS capítulos angustiantes... (falo dos primórdios de concepção da mesma ^^)

E espero que o nosso público interaja, comentando o que achou claro!!!

Vamos lá, gente... Quem imagina o que poderá ocorrer agora?

Será que vamos conseguir chegar com as unhas inteiras? E eu, com o meu coração ainda batendo e não enfartando?!?! XD

Afinal...

Angústia é o que há!! \o/

Illy-chan


	4. Capítulo 3

**The Sacred Line**

**Capítulo 3**

-

Naruto acordou, naquela manhã, um pouco mais tarde. Seu corpo parecia um tanto amolecido, mas de uma maneira estranha: satisfeito. Quando abriu os olhos e, lentamente, as lembranças da noite anterior retornaram a sua mente, corou levemente.

Se não estivesse imaginando nada, seu pai o tinha ajudado a se masturbar.

Era um tanto vergonhoso, mas em meio à frustração e o calor que sentia com aquela situação inusitada - quando o pai apareceu perguntando se estava bem - vira-se incapaz de negar sua inexperiência.

Aos doze anos de idade, pela primeira vez, experimentava algo tão intenso. A maioria dos garotos da sua sala comentavam sobre o assunto e já haviam passado por aquilo, mas para Naruto fora novidade. Sequer entendia o porquê de a ereção ter surgido, afinal, pelo que os coleguinhas contavam, ficavam endurecidos por causa de alguma menina bonita, ou um sonho; sempre existia algum tipo de estímulo, mas naquele dia, não se recordava de nada que o tivesse instigado a ficar ereto.

Mas estava tudo bem. Seu pai, como sempre, o ajudara. O pensamento, apesar de constranger, trazia junto um sorriso contente. Fazia muito tempo que o pai não se aproximava tanto de si.

Desde aquele dia, há dois anos no lago, quando prometera que nada de estranho aconteceria novamente, o mais velho deixara de ser o pai que sempre estivera ao seu lado.

Agora entendia um pouco do que ocorrera no barco: Excitação. Algo que seu pai não pudera controlar, tudo porque a mãe não lhe dava atenção suficiente e vivia atormentando-o.

Não se sentia mais assustado quando pensava naquela tarde, passara a compreender e admirar muito o homem que tinha como um verdadeiro ídolo.

Só que sofria mais do que poderia colocar em palavras com o distanciamento dele. Sentia falta do tempo que passava com o pai, das brincadeiras, do carinho e amizade que ele sempre lhe dedicava.

Esperava que, voltando à casa do lago, pudesse resgatar o que de alguma forma se perdera ali.

Bem disposto, pulou da cama e foi se ajeitar para descer.

oOo

A primeira coisa que fez foi procurar pelo pai, sem sequer pensar no café da manhã. O quarto dos pais estava vazio, mas também, já passava um pouco da hora que ambos costumavam se levantar, por isso, desceu para vasculhar o resto da casa.

Na cozinha, ainda existia vestígios da mesa posta, mas ninguém à vista, assim como no resto da casa.

Estranhando, decidiu procurar do lado de fora e foi onde encontrou a irmã mais velha, sentada em uma das cadeiras de balanço, lendo um livro.

Ela notou sua presença, porém, não fez menção de dirigir-lhe a palavra. Sendo assim, foi obrigado a criar um diálogo com ela.

- Cadê o papai?

Sem desviar a atenção do livro em suas mãos, Ino respondeu monotonamente:

- Saiu de barco com a mamãe. Se estava caçando-o para atormentá-lo, esqueça. Eles só devem retornar bem tarde.

A resposta da irmã causou um vinco entre as sobrancelhas loiras do garoto, que curioso, quis saber:

- Como assim?

- Tolinho. – Ino riu, ainda se concentrando no livro. - Será que eu tenho que te explicar todas essas coisas de adultos? Você é bem ingênuo mesmo.

O deboche da mais velha causou raiva no menor. Naruto detestava criar diálogo com Ino por isso: ela sempre dizia algo para desmerecê-lo ou diminuí-lo. Poucas vezes conseguiam se tratar bem sem gerar alguma confusão e, sendo assim, fazia de tudo para perturbá-la também.

Sabia que ainda era um tanto pueril, mas nunca que admitiria para ela.

- Não sou! Eu entendo! – afirmou, irritadiço.

Com um sorriso malicioso, Ino abaixou o livro e, enfim, olhou diretamente para o menino loiro a sua frente. O rosto enfezado só a impeliu a implicar um pouco mais.

- Então sabe que eles estão se isolando pra pestes como você não atrapalharem o namoro deles.

Os olhos azuis se arregalaram e a expressão fechada se desfez quase que instantaneamente.

- Eu só pensei em pedir ao papai pra sair comigo. – ele resmungou, chateado.

- Viu por que eles fugiram? – apontou a jovem, com sarcasmo.

Naruto suspirou vencido. Escutara algo ontem sobre a saída dos dois, mas não imaginara que seria tão cedo. Ficava contente quando via os pais se entendendo, pois na maioria das vezes tudo o que presenciava eram discussões e, na maior parte, causadas por sua mãe. Esse se tornara o motivo de Naruto sentir um tanto de antipatia em relação a mulher. A amava, claro, porém, preferia que ela não chateasse tanto o pai.

Recordava-se com nostalgia que quando estava consigo, o pai se mostrava tão mais feliz e desprendido. O mais velho sempre o agradava e sorria ao seu lado; já com a mãe, passava por aborrecimentos e mantinha o semblante pesado. Porém, rezava para que ambos se relacionassem bem para que assim seu pai nunca fosse embora.

Depois de tanto tempo, o medo de uma partida do pai ainda o assombrava e continuava sendo o que mais temia. Esperava realmente que eles nunca se divorciassem.

- E você? Vai passar o dia todo lendo esse lixo? – mudou de assunto, querendo devolver a implicância da irmã, de alguma forma.

A jovem o olhou com desdém e replicou:

- O meu romance _não é_ lixo.

Naruto se aproximou, erguendo a capa do livro para reparar no título e logo torceu o nariz.

- Historinha fraca, romancezinho meloso e imbecil, típico para idiotas desmioladas como você.

Os orbes azuis de Ino se sobressaltaram e indignada ela sibilou:

- Moleque, você está insinuando…

- A carapuça serviu? – Naruto riu.

A mais velha pressionou os lábios e estreitou os olhos, mostrando sua raiva. Levantou-se endurecida e largou o livro desleixadamente sobre a cadeira de balanço onde, até então, estivera sentada

- Pois bem. - ela falou, de jeito petulante. - Fique aí com a casa todinha pra você. Conseguiu me afastar também.

Sem mais nada dizer, a irmã desceu os degraus da varanda e partiu, com passos decididos e rápidos, para longe da casa.

Naruto não se importou. Ficar sozinho às vezes era melhor do que ter que aguentar Ino, a quem ele considerava uma chata. Agora só tinha um problema: com o pai e a mãe distantes, e sem irmã para perturbar, o que ele poderia fazer para passar o dia?

Um sorriso travesso brotou nos lábios do loiro e ele rapidamente sumiu dentro de casa, retornando um tempo depois com uma mochila, boné assentado firmemente na cabeça e um olhar de pura determinação.

Ia explorar!

Aquela era uma das brincadeiras que mais gostava. Fingir que era um explorador e sair em busca de coisas interessantes e novos territórios que ainda não desbravara por ali. Além do mais, fazia dois anos desde a última vez, muita coisa poderia ter mudado e ele, como um bom 'profissional' tinha que avaliar isso.

oOo

Ino retornou para casa por volta do meio-dia. Pela manhã, irritada com o irmão, tinha andado até a propriedade da família amiga de sua mãe. Fazia tanto tempo que não se viam que até pensou que a rotina de virem todos os verões para o lago poderia ter mudado. Mas, para a sua sorte, não fora o que acontecera. Ficara surpresa em encontrar o garoto por quem era atraída quando mais nova. Ele havia crescido, bem como ela, e estava ainda mais atraente do que o adolescente com quem vivia a trocar beijos e algumas carícias mais ousadas há uns anos atrás. A família dele era de certa forma ligada ao sócio de seu pai, mas Madara não mantinha muito contato com eles e quando inquirira o motivo, o advogado dissera que tinham algumas divergências, mas nada muito explicativo que pudesse fazer com que ela realmente compreendesse.

Não que fosse algo muito importante, mas, sempre existira, de sua parte, uma certa curiosidade a esse respeito.

De qualquer forma, havia falado um pouco com os amigos de sua mãe e passado um tempo apenas conversando com Sasuke. Ficara sabendo que ele estava na faculdade, assim como ela, cursando Direito. Mas, para a sua sorte, o belo moreno confessara que não estava namorando no momento. Isso a agradou muito, principalmente, quando ele a convidou para passarem a tarde juntos.

Aquelas férias prometiam ser realmente tudo, menos tediosas para si.

Ela aproveitou para limpar a mesa do café a qual percebeu que estava do jeito que seus pais e ela haviam deixado antes de saírem. Isso mostrava que Naruto não havia comido. Mas, conhecendo o mais novo, sabia que assim que sentisse a barriga reclamar, viria correndo procurar algo para saciar a fome.

Preparou um almoço, o qual comeu sozinha deixando o suficiente para o caçula quando retornasse e depois foi descansar um pouco.

Uma hora depois, tomou um banho, se arrumou e deixou a casa, pegando o carro dos pais para chegar até a casa dos Uchiha mais rápido e se cansar menos.

oOo

Minato aportou o barco de maneira segura e o prendeu no ancoradouro. Havia passado um dia perfeito com a esposa e estava satisfeito por estarem sendo capazes de se entenderem bem. Há muito se esquecera como era ter a mulher somente para si, sem a interrupção ou intromissão dos filhos ou os compromissos para com o trabalho e tinha que confessar que fora ótimo.

Kushina continuava a acender-lhe um desejo intenso, mesmo depois de tantos anos juntos e era seu maior pilar de força quando tinha que lutar contra os demônios que vinham rondando sua mente.

Conseguira manter distantes os pensamentos impuros em relação ao filho o dia inteiro. O que ocorrera na noite anterior fora completamente sufocado pelos momentos de paixão que tivera com a ruiva.

O amor que sentia por ela deveria ser o suficiente para manter aquele monstro que habitava dentro de si, enjaulado.

Ele desceu da lancha, estendendo a mão para a bela mulher e esta a aceitou com um sorriso ameno.

Kushina deixou a embarcação, sendo envolvida pelos braços fortes do marido. Um riso partiu de seus lábios ao ter a boca novamente tomada pela de Minato e prontamente correspondeu, para depois chamar sua atenção.

- Praticamente um dia inteiro e ainda não se cansou?

- De você? – ele parou por um segundo, olhando para cima e fingindo pensar, para, no instante seguinte, voltar a encará-la diretamente e afirmar: - Nunquinha.

Ela sorriu satisfeita e permitiu aproveitar da sensação de mais um beijo apaixonado do marido.

- Por mais que eu adorasse continuar aqui em seus braços pelo resto da noite, temos que voltar. – ela interrompeu o beijo, fazendo Minato reparar em como o céu já começava a ganhar uma tonalidade de um azul menos intenso, indicando que em breve estaria escuro. – Quero ver como as crianças estão.

- Ino já tem dezoito anos, Kushina**,** e Naruto já está bem grandinho para se virar sozinho também. – ele lembrou a esposa que parecia sempre ver os filhos como dois bebezinhos.

- Eu sei, mas sou uma mãe super-protetora, você sabe disso. – ela concordou com o marido.

- Uma mãe super-protetora e sexy. – Minato a corrigiu, mordendo o lado do pescoço alvo da ruiva.

- Minato… - ela reclamou encabulada, empurrando-o levemente para que parasse.

- Ok, eu me rendo. – ele disse erguendo as mãos e sorrindo abertamente. - Vamos para casa, mas… Isso não termina aqui.

Ela riu e, depois de esperar que ele pegasse a cesta que haviam levado com comida e bebida para passarem o dia, caminhou de mãos dadas com o marido de volta para casa.

oOo

Naruto já estava ficando entediado. Conseguira capturar três espécies de sapos diferentes, os quais carregava dentro de um pequeno cesto de palha para que quando chegasse em casa pudesse mostrar ao pais e, quem sabe, atormentar Ino.

Zanzava agora pelo mato e constava que durante o dia todo, não encontrara nada de muito diferente da última vez em que estivera ali. Em sua aventura, havia parado para lanchar: dois sanduíches que havia preparado e enfiado dentro da mochila e uma latinha de refrigerante**,** a qual conservara gelada por um protetor de isopor. Agora começava a sentir um pouco de fome novamente, mas também, estava anoitecendo.

Estava bem longe de casa, pela estimativa que tinha do quanto havia se distanciado. Provavelmente, os pais já teriam retornado e isso o animou a pensar em pegar o caminho de volta. Queria contar ao pai sobre tudo o que vira em sua expedição o quanto antes.

No entanto, antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo para pegar a trilha de volta, escutou um ruído arrastado que aguçou sua curiosidade.

Usando de toda cautela possível, se esgueirou entre a vegetação de mato e árvores, silenciosamente. Fascinado pela ideia de que poderia encontrar algum animal selvagem para finalizar sua exploração de maneira esplêndida, afinal, teria como se gabar de sua coragem para a família, principalmente para o pai.

Mas o que encontrou estava longe de ser um animal selvagem e, assustado, se escondeu atrás de uma árvore.

Com o coração acelerado e o rosto ruborizado, engoliu em seco antes de apoiar as mãos no tronco do qual que estava escondido**,** inclinou a cabeça para o lado e assim espiou.

O que escutara não era um ruído qualquer e sim um gemido.

Seus olhos azuis aumentaram de tamanho e o rosto queimou inibido pela cena mais adiante.

Sempre dissera que a irmã adorava se embrenhar pelos matos com o aquele garoto esquisito para ficar fazendo perversões, mas nunca tivera certeza. Agora a prova estava bem diante de si.

O que não daria para ter se lembrado de trazer sua câmera digital.

Mesmo assim, continuou a espionar, interessado em como todo aquele ato sexual se dava. Reparou que o esquisito já não tinha mais aquelas espinhas nojentas no rosto e que crescera uns consideráveis centímetros; por suas contas ele deveria estar com quase uns dezenove anos.

De onde estava, Naruto conseguia ver bem os movimentos e a forma como o sexo de Sasuke entrava e saia do interior de Ino. Ela usava uma de suas saias bem curtas - uma das quais sua mãe sempre criticava - e a blusinha branca de botões encontrava-se aberta, deixando a mostra os seis fartos e firmes, os quais o moreno fazia questão de apertar com uma das mãos, enquanto sugava o outro, fazendo a loira gemer em abandono.

Ino estava deitada sobre o capô dianteiro do carro de seus pais, enquanto o moreno, debruçado em cima dela, se arremetia com vigor.

Deu uma risadinha, tampando a boca para que o som não saísse. A cena, por um momento, pareceu-lhe ridícula. Olhou pelo chão a procura de algo. Logo encontrou e abaixou-se pegando na mão uma pequena pedra oval. Testou o peso da mesma na mão e voltou-se para o casal copulando mais adiante. Sufocou novamente o riso e malignamente pensou em acertar aquele traseiro pálido do moreno que transava com sua irmã, mas deteve-se, pois sabia que atrairia a atenção deles para sua direção. Sendo assim, mirou a pedra para o outro lado, forte o suficiente para gerar um barulho que assustou os dois pervertidos.

Viu Ino e Sasuke se afastarem e recomporem rapidamente, com medo de serem pegos ali, e o moreno perguntar em voz alta quem estava lá. Naruto não aguentou e deixou que uma sonora gargalhada ecoasse pelo local. As atenções dos dois jovens voltaram-se imediatamente para onde se encontrava e, mesmo com a fúria no olhar de Sasuke e o constrangimento impresso no semblante de Ino, o garoto não parou de rir. Suas risadas o acompanharam ao longo de sua corrida de volta para casa.

oOo

Ino estacionou o carro, reparando que as luzes da casa estavam acesas. Escurecera e certamente os pais já haviam voltado. Deu uma última olhada em si pelo retrovisor do carro, acertando um pouco mais os longos cabelos loiros e a blusa, para assim não levantar qualquer suspeita sobre o que estivera fazendo até o presente momento. Apesar de seus pais não a questionarem, nem cobrarem nada, ela preferia manter suas intimidades distante do conhecimento dos pais. Mas tinha plena intenção de encontrar seu irmãozinho sádico e dar-lhe um belo puxão de orelha.

A loira saiu e fechou o veículo, caminhando para a casa, na qual entrou. O cheiro agradável de comida a recebeu, fazendo com que seu estômago se lembrasse que nada havia ingerido desde o almoço. Não demorando muito para que a mãe viesse da cozinha verificar sua chegada.

Ino sorriu internamente. Kushina estava levemente bronzeada e o relaxamento em seu semblante indicava que o dia que passara com pai fora proveitoso, assim como o dela.

Entretanto, em um segundo momento, os olhos plúmbeos da mãe demonstraram uma estranheza que veio logo a ser vocalizada.

- Onde você esteve? – a mulher perguntou, terminando de enxugar a mão em um pano de prato.

Internamente, Ino se retesou e, dando de ombros para disfarçar qualquer tensão, respondeu casualmente.

- Por aí. Fui até os Uchiha e passei a tarde conversando com o Sasuke.

Primeiramente, a mãe elevou uma sobrancelha, olhando-a intensamente como alguém que procurava a verdade dentro dos olhos de outra pessoa. No fundo, Ino sabia que a ruiva não era tola e que provavelmente desconfiaria sobre essa 'conversa', mas como uma cúmplice de seus atos, nada comentou. Kushina se limitou a sorrir minimamente e questionar:

- Quer dizer que eles ainda aproveitam o verão aqui?

Satisfeita pela conversa ser desviada de tal forma, a loira sorriu abertamente e confirmou:

- Religiosamente.

- Que ótimo! – a mãe disse animada. - Amanhã farei uma visita a eles.

Ino viu Kushina se virar para retornar a cozinha, mas antes que ela pudesse se afundar em seus preciosos momentos domésticos, a garota perguntou:

- Mãe? Cadê o Naruto?

- No quarto. – a ruiva respondeu, sem interromper seu caminho. - Ele voltou parecendo um lixinho e mandei que tomasse um banho pra jantar. Não sei como esse garoto consegue se sujar tanto.

- Ele é um idiota. – Ino sussurrou, antes de subir as pressas as escadas.

Queria muito tomar um banho, jantar e cair em sua cama. O dia que passara com Sasuke fora proveitoso, mas não menos cansativo. Entretanto, precisava ter uma pequena conversa com seu irmãozinho.

oOo

Naruto encontrava-se perdido lendo seu mangá preferido. Jogado despreocupado sobre a cama e ainda sujo de sua expedição, o garoto enrolava para cumprir a ordem dada pela mãe. Não estava com vontade de tomar banho, nem de se arrumar para jantar.

Quando chegara em casa, ficara contente por ver que os pais já tinham retornado. Mas a mãe começara a reclamar sobre seu 'estado deplorável' e o mandara sumir de suas vistas e só voltar quando estivesse parecendo gente novamente. Perguntara sobre o paradeiro do pai, pois pretendia pedir a ele que no dia seguinte pudessem fazer alguma coisa juntos, mas decepcionara-se por descobrir que ele estava tomando o próprio banho no banheiro da suíte.

Sendo assim, decidira esperar que o mais velho terminasse para poder abordá-lo, mesmo sabendo que depois a mãe muito provavelmente lhe torceria a orelha por não ter cumprido sua ordem.

Distraído com sua leitura, Naruto sobressaltou-se quando a porta de seu quarto foi aberta repentinamente.

- Ei, Ino! – reclamou, chateado pela invasão a irmã que o olhava com irritação. - Não sabe bater não?

A jovem pressionou os lábios e cruzou o espaço da porta até a cama rapidamente e dando dois tapas fortes na cabeça do irmão, confirmou:

- Sei.

- Ai, pára com isso! – Naruto pediu, mas em resposta a irmã deferiu mais tapas em si. - Ai Inoooo! Pára! Você ta me machucando.

Largando o mangá de lado e saindo da cama aos tropeços, o garoto conseguiu, momentaneamente livrar-se da agressão da irmã, que com raiva, replicou:

- Isso é pra você aprender a não ficar me espionando.

- Quem manda ficar fazendo aquelas coisas pelos matos?- o loiro rebateu, encarando-a com desdém. - Poderia ter sido qualquer um!

Avançando de novo contra o mais novo, Ino não se deteve em acertar mais tapas por todo o corpo do irmão.

- Eu te odeio, sabe disso? – ela cuspiu no momento em que outra voz chamou sua atenção e de Naruto.

- Ino.

Ela se voltou para trás, assim como os olhos de seu irmão fixaram-se no recém-chegado que os observava, de braços cruzados, do vão da porta. Os orbes azuis do mais velho expressavam seriedade e a postura denunciava sua insatisfação.

- Pai? – a jovem falou, sem graça.

- O que está fazendo com seu irmão? – indagou Minato.

Ela nada respondeu. O que responder ao pai**,** sabendo que Naruto era o queridinho dele? Além do mais, estava completamente fora de cogitação revelar o motivo de sua ira contra o mais novo.

- Diz pro papai, Ino. – Naruto a cutucou, com aquele timbre irônico, pois ele mesmo sabia que tudo se voltara a seu favor. - Diz por que está me socando.

- Você não presta, Naruto. – ela resmungou de volta, mas suas palavras não passaram despercebidas pelo pai.

- Ino, isso não é jeito de tratar o seu irmão. - ele a repreendeu, mostrando-se contrariado com a atitude da filha. - Primeiro, diz que o odeia e agora isso? Peça desculpa.

- Peraí, eu não fiz nada. – ela rechaçou, indignada.

- Então me diga o que ele fez. – Minato prontamente rebateu.

- Não interessa. – a loira disse, sem se importar com o desrespeito que cometia com o pai. Já não era mais uma menininha que precisava ficar dando explicações e muito menos alguém cuja palavra deveria ser sempre questionada. - O fato de ele ser um idiota já é o bastante pra eu odiá-lo.

Sem esperar qualquer retaliação do pai, ela passou por ele apressadamente, indo diretamente para seu próprio quarto, batendo a porta com tudo ao entrar. A saída intempestiva da filha mais velha deixara Minato irritado, porém deteve-se apenas por escutar seu caçula.

- Ridícula. – Naruto resmungou, acariciando a cabeça e o braço.

Minato suspirou, tentando extravasar a irritação e se aproximou do menor. Sequer desconfiava do que poderia ter havido entre os irmãos, mas não era incomum ambos brigarem feito cão e gato. O grande problema era que na maioria das vezes as discussões eram tão tolas que tomar partido de um ou de outro se tornava uma tarefa difícil. Ultimamente, esse tipo de impasse não recaía mais sobre seus ombros, pois raramente passava tempo em casa ou com os filhos, mas agora percebia que nada mudara entre aqueles dois. A brincadeira com o sapo, no dia anterior, fora a primeira demonstração de apesar de alguns anos mais velhos, ambos continuavam bem infantis.

- O que você aprontou pra ela dessa vez, Naruto? – Minato quis saber, recebendo de pronto o semblante emburrado do filho.

- Eu não aprontei nada! – o loiro defendeu-se. - Por que eu teria aprontado alguma coisa? Essa doida faz as merdas e a culpa tem que ser sempre minha?

- Ei, calminha aí. – Minato franziu o cenho tanto pela escolha de palavras do menor, quanto pela reação estressada que este demonstrou. - Talvez se você me contasse 'as merdas' que ela fez, talvez não desconfiasse de suas peraltices.

A expressão magoada que pairou sobre o rosto do garoto, angustiou Minato, fazendo com que se arrependesse prontamente quando escutou Naruto falar com um pouco de tristeza e rancor:

- O senhor nunca desconfiou antes.

De fato, Naruto tinha razão. Sempre fora partidário do filho todas as vezes em que se recordava do menino se meter em brigas tanto com Ino quanto com Kushina. Seu afastamento, porém, poderia ser o fator que mudara esse seu tipo de atitude. No entanto, parecia haver ali, bem no fundo dos olhos de Naruto, muito mais mágoa do que as simples palavras que o fizeram chegar àquela conclusão.

Tentou vocalizar algo coerente que viesse a amenizar a sombra que via nos olhos do filho e que mexiam tanto consigo, mas falhou miseravelmente.

- Deixa pra lá. – o garoto deu de ombros, seguindo para a porta. Mas antes de deixar o quarto para ir direto para o banheiro, finalizou: - O senhor nem se importa mais mesmo.

Minato foi deixado perplexo, sozinho no quarto, sentindo um vazio na boca do estômago e a garganta ressequida. Lentamente, o choque que a realidade lhe causara era grande demais, mas fez com que compreendesse o que sua ação, durante dois anos, de se manter afastado para preservar sua sanidade e a integridade do filho, tinha causado ao menor.

Mesmo sendo tomado por uma crescente tristeza, continuava acreditando que fora o mais certo a se fazer. A noite anterior provara isso mais do que claramente e se recordar de seu ato abominável de desejar o filho e sentir tamanho prazer apenas por masturbar-se com o gozo do menor, justificava seu afastamento.

Contudo…

Não queria que Naruto pensasse que não se importava. Queria manter o amor dele, como filho, intacto. Mas como? Como fazer isso sem permitir que aquele seu lado obscuro viesse à tona e esmagasse o resto de sanidade que ainda mantinha ao redor do garoto?

- Naruto. – sussurrou, o nome do caçula, completamente desolado.

oOo

Naruto não comeu bem aquela noite. A comida da mãe estava deliciosa como sempre, mas o seu estômago parecia cheio demais para ingerir mais do que algumas colheres do jantar.

Notou o olhar preocupado da mãe, afinal, ele nunca fora de parar num prato só de comida, muito menos em poucas garfadas. Porém, não poderia se importar menos com a preocupação dela.

Começava a se questionar se, indiretamente, a culpa de seu pai estar tratando-o com tanta indiferença não era _dela._ Antigamente, o mais velho dispensaria qualquer compromisso somente para passar o tempo consigo, agora, fazia planos com sua mãe para passar o dia inteiro com ela, sem lhe dispensar qualquer atenção.

Não gostava disso, já não vinha gostando por seu pai ter simplesmente o trocado pelo trabalho – e, finalmente, quando tinham uma oportunidade de passarem férias juntos novamente, ele preferia ficar com a mãe.

Na verdade, nem tinha nada contra os pais passarem mais tempo juntos, só queria que ele pelo menos dedicasse um pouco desse tempo para brincar com ele, como fazia antigamente.

Sentia falta da cumplicidade que tinham juntos.

Independente do que fizesse, o pai sempre o acobertava, sempre confiava em sua palavra. Hoje provara como tudo havia definitivamente mudado.

Sem tentar esconder seu desânimo, pediu licença da mesa, para não desagradar a mãe e subiu para o seu quarto. Podia sentir os olhos dos três familiares sobre si, e pode distinguir palavras sussurradas entre eles.

Mas sequer tentou descobrir o que diziam. Desapareceu no andar superior, entrando diretamente em seu quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Às vezes, recordava-se das palavras do pai há dois anos no barco. Ele dissera que o amava e Naruto realmente sentira-se especial por poder compartilhar aquele segredo com o pai.

E se o que acontecera aquele dia o tivesse feito mudar, _também era culpa da mãe_.

Se ela não fosse tão intolerante e não tratasse o pai tão mal, nada daquilo teria sucedido.

Suspirou, aproximando-se da cama e caindo pesadamente sobre ela. Suas costas atingiram o material macio e, fazendo uma careta, fechou os olhos.

Se ao menos pudesse encontrar um modo de reverter tudo ao que era antes…

Seus orbes azuis tornaram a se abrirem, sonolentos, com o bater insistente em sua porta. Coçando as vistas, ergueu o corpo cansado e só então deu-se conta que cochilara por algum tempo.

- Naruto?

Franzindo o cenho, ele se levantou da cama e direcionou-se até a porta, a qual abriu, encarando o pai em meio a um bocejo.

Sua chateação em relação a ele havia perdido a intensidade, mas ainda o incomodava. Agindo por meio desse sentimento, Naruto nada disse e esperou que o mais velho dissesse o que queria consigo.

- Você está bem?

Naruto deu de ombros, raciocinando que a pergunta era pertinente a sua atitude no jantar.

Minato, então, adentrou mais o cômodo, encostando a porta atrás de si e logo se agachou para ficar da mesma altura do menino.

- Eu sinto muito, Naruto. – desculpou-se, apoiando ambas as mãos nos ombros do garoto. - Não quero que pense que não me importo com você.

- Então, por que não quer mais ficar perto de mim? – o menor questionou, com a expressão triste.

Baqueado pela pergunta do filho, Minato viu-se, mais uma vez, sem palavras. O garoto parecia saber muito bem o que ele estava fazendo e, internamente, temeu que este pudesse discernir o que lutava para manter lacrado dentro de si.

"_O que eu mais quero é ficar perto de você…"_ – pensou desolado, porém, respondeu de forma conscienciosa.

- Eu tenho me dedicado demais ao trabalho para dar pra você, sua irmã e sua mãe o melhor possível. Sei que não tenho sido um pai muito atencioso nos últimos anos, mas quero que nunca se esqueça do quanto você é importante pra mim.

Naruto o olhou desconfiado. Talvez fosse o sono, ou somente a sinceridade que via espelhada nas esferas azuis a sua frente, não saberia afirmar com certeza, mas acreditava nas palavras do mais velho quando este declarava o quão importante era para ele. As palavras por si só já inflavam seu peito de alegria como há muito tempo não acontecia.

Qualquer mal-entendido e ressentimento foi colocado de lado no instante em que Naruto jogou-se contra o pai, o abraçando o mais forte que podia.

- Eu te amo tanto, papai… - ele sussurrou, recebendo um beijo na lateral de sua cabeça que o fez sentir-se satisfeito.

- E eu a você, Naru.

Um bocejo rompeu da boca do garoto, demonstrando o cansaço do menino, fazendo o Minato sorrir ternamente e apartar o contato tão prazeroso que tinha com o corpo do filho.

- Acho que é hora de dormir pra você.

Naruto riu assim que o pai o pegou no colo, do jeito que fazia quando era pequenino e o levou até a cama, onde o depositou com cuidado e carinho.

- Fica comigo, pai? – pediu, mostrando um pequeno brilho de súplica em seus grandes olhos azuis.

Sua primeira intenção, como resguardo, foi de negar o pedido, mas sabia que se o fizesse, estaria quebrando a felicidade que recuperara no filho. Aquele pedido era algo normal que Naruto costumava fazer quando era menor e tinha medo do escuro. Talvez, se mantivesse esse pensamento constante, não precisasse se preocupar com seus instintos.

Sendo assim, assentiu com a cabeça, vendo o sorriso do garoto iluminar todo o rosto dele, ao mesmo tempo em que abriu espaço para que se deitasse na cama. Minato assim o fez, aconchegando-se na cama de solteiro ao lado do filho, que imediatamente se aconchegou junto de si.

Minato o acolheu em seus braços, enquanto Naruto, inocentemente, beijou-lhe a curva do pescoço, causando um arrepio que percorreu todo seu corpo. O advogado então fechou os olhos fortemente, querendo conter outras reações de surgirem, principalmente por Naruto ter permanecido com a cabeça pousada em seu ombro, fazendo com que sua respiração se chocasse com a pele sensível do local que anteriormente beijara.

Respirou fundo, tentando manter a mente distante de pensamentos inapropriados, e agradeceu imensamente ao escutar o ressonar do garoto alguns minutos depois.

Cuidadosamente se afastou, colocando a cabeça de Naruto para descansar no travesseiro, mas antes de se levantar, cometeu o erro de fitá-lo uma última vez.

O garoto parecia um verdadeiro anjo dormindo daquele jeito despreocupado. Se ele ao menos desconfiasse da ânsia que atormentava seu pai, certamente não ficaria tão tranquilo e desprotegido ao seu lado.

Minato queria tocá-lo de maneira indevida, desejava sentir a pele nua do garoto em suas mãos, fazer com que aquela inocência lhe pertencesse e somente a ele.

Enojado com sua própria linha de pensamentos, afastou-se rapidamente da cama e caminhou apressadamente para a porta. Antes de sair, virou-se para apagar a luz e vislumbrou, novamente, o menino dormindo e a imagem que veio a sua mente fez com que se afastasse definitivamente daquele quarto por aquela noite.

oOo

_Continua...  
_

oOo

* * *

Notas da Beta:

Cap novo, várias emoções \o/

E olha, como o Naruto neste cap passou FINO da morte, não? Pelo menos é o que eu penso, qdo lembro o que pestinha fez com a Ino. (peste dos infernos)

...se bem que... A parte em que ele se debate na dúvida de jogar ou não a pedra na bunda do Sasuke é hilária, não posso negar!! XDD

Certo, certo, a irmã é uma oferecida... Ou na verdade, é uma garota que sabe viver? Afinal, um Sasuke perto de mim? Há! Eu ia era aproveitar, hohohohohohoho

OK, a situação vai ficando mais complicada para o Minato... Intuitivamente, o Naruto está sentindo que o pai realmente está distante... e inevitavelmente – pelo menos, da forma como vejo as coisas – culpando a mãe...

É, Minato... como dizem por ae, a sua batata ta assando, meu chapa.

Beijos e abraços em todas e todos o/

p.s. da Beta Metida:

Sei que estou no fandom de Naruto, mas como a maioria das fãs de Yaoi sempre circulam de fandom para fandom, visitando-os atrás de fics novas e autoras que nos emocionem com suas histórias e roteiros, gostaria muito de avisar que está ocorrendo um **Desafio de Fics** no _fandom_ de **Gundam Wing**, aqui no FF. net ...

Caso alguém se sinta curiosa – ou curioso, claro ^~ - é só ir no link – lembrando, claro, de juntar os espaços

http : / / www (ponto) fanfiction (ponto) net /u / 2237479 / Desafio _ Amores _ Possiveis

Lá vocês terão todas as explicações sobre o Edital do Desafio e também o link para o blog, onde a Ilia Verseau e eu, Illychan, estamos dando o máximo para tirarmos as eventuais dúvidas das interessadas...

Deem uma passadinha por lá, e por favor... repassem a novidade, ok?

Super beijos e abraços a todas,

_**Illychan HimuraWakai.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

**The Sacred Line**

**Capítulo 4**

Minato acordou se espreguiçando. O sol clareava o quarto de casal com uma intensidade tal que o homem julgou já passar das nove da manhã. Sentindo a cama vazia, olhou para o lado e confirmou que a esposa não mais se encontrava ali. Sorriu ao lembrar-se do dia anterior ao lado da ruiva, onde pudera desfrutar momentos como há muito não fazia.

Queria fazer daquelas férias algo perfeito e especial para ambos; consolidar ainda mais o relacionamento que mantinham por longos dezoito anos. Era engraçado pensar no tempo. Não era tão velho assim: estava na casa dos trinta e dois anos. Mas fora obrigado a assumir suas responsabilidades cedo demais. Engravidara Kushina quando ambos tinham quatorze anos. Eram apenas crianças perante os olhos da sociedade, mas já haviam se entregado aos hormônios e desejos adolescentes.

Fora um erro que assumira como um adulto, pois seu pai não admitiria que o fizesse de forma diferente. Amava Kushina, nunca tivera dúvidas disso, mas não diminuíra o fardo de ser pai com a idade que fora.

Tiveram a ajuda para cuidar de Ino e continuar com os estudos. Era muito agradecido aos sogros e aos próprios pais por terem lhe dado apoio, mesmo com o deslize que cometera.

Seis anos depois, quando já estavam na faculdade, Kushina o abordou com a notícia que tinham outro bebê a caminho. Fora um choque saber que seria pai outra vez, porém, conseguira aproveitar com mais maturidade a gravidez da esposa e ansiar com mais tranquilidade a chegada do novo membro de sua família.

Naruto nasceu trazendo orgulho ao pai de Minato, que se rendeu completamente por este ser um menino. Não que Jiraya desgostasse de Ino, mas um neto fora algo que derretera o coração do velho tão logo os olhos azuis do pequeno recém-nascido sorriram para o avô. Minato acabara dando a alegria a este de escolher o nome do garoto.

Naruto era assim: parecia que tinha um magnetismo natural para atrair as pessoas.

Em seu caso, como pai, acompanhara seu desenvolvimento, o vira crescer e o mimara ao ponto de gerar discussões intensas com a esposa. Nunca fora capaz de resistir ao jeito inocente e carinhoso do pequeno loiro. Existia algo nele que simplesmente o cativava sem que pudesse impedir-se. Não que quisesse evitar, mas em certos momentos, sabia que extrapolava com sua preferência exacerbada pelo mais novo.

Talvez por isso que carregasse consigo aqueles sentimentos impuros. Quando Naruto era menor, nunca dera muita atenção àqueles impulsos; quem sabe pelo menino ser muito pequeno para atraí-lo verdadeiramente. Mas a partir dos seus dez anos, tudo se tornara mais intenso e chegou a colocar a culpa no casamento que vinha falindo pouco a pouco. Porém, em seu íntimo, sempre soube que o que desenvolvera pelo filho era algo doentio e que nada remetia ao fato de não estar bem com Kushina. Caso o fosse, poderia ter se voltado para Ino, que era uma mulher e bem mais velha que Naruto.

Não, o grande problema é que sua obsessão sempre fora o caçula. Sua mente não julgava o fato dele ser um menino ou ter pouca idade: seu corpo parecia sempre ansiar pelo garoto e somente por ele.

Balançou a cabeça, querendo desviar os pensamentos daquela linha e ergueu o corpo para se levantar. Ou pelo menos tentou.

Como se atingida por um pequeno furacão, a porta se abriu num empurrão brusco e, no segundo seguinte, tinha os braços cheios do filho mais novo, que se atirara contra si.

A risada do menor preencheu o cômodo e Minato se viu impossibilitado de chamar-lhe a atenção pelo ato de entrar no quarto dos pais sem bater. Diversas vezes o alertara que não devia fazer isso, mas o pequeno ganhava seu perdão com aquele sorriso e o jeito travesso.

- Vamos passar o dia juntos? – Naruto sugeriu, afastando-se o suficiente para olhar nos olhos do pai.

Tirando o garoto de cima de si e o depositando sobre o colchão, Minato tentou buscar uma desculpa que não decepcionasse tanto.

- Não sei, tenho que ver com a sua mãe antes.

Naruto puxou do bolso da bermuda um bilhete e, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, o abanou na frente do rosto do pai.

- Ela saiu com a chata da Ino. Foram visitar os Uchiha! –empolgado, Naruto deu um pequeno pulo na cama. - Disse que nos virássemos com a comida, pois só voltariam mais tarde.

Curioso, Minato pegou o bilhete e o leu, confirmando aquilo que seu filho acabara de dizer. Pensou que dessa vez não haveria escapatória e teria que enfrentar sozinho seus demônios. Estava determinado a sobrepô-los, por isso, sorriu para o menor e perguntou:

- Somos só nós dois então, campeão. O que quer fazer?

O sorriso pareceu brilhar mais, assim como os olhos de Naruto, que começou a falar das mil e uma possibilidades de como poderiam aproveitar o dia. Minato riu das ideias loucas do menino e, enquanto ele lhe contava sobre sua magnífica exploração do dia anterior - onde encontrara dois sapos de cores diferentes - preparou um café para ambos e comeram como qualquer pai e filho fariam.

Minato estava satisfeito com o rumo que aquele dia estava tomando. Até então, seus impulsos pareciam controlados, mesmo que estivesse tendo o cuidado de não permitir, discretamente, que Naruto chegasse muito perto ou ficasse tocando em si.

Admitia que adorava passar seu tempo com o menor, de agir como um pai deveria com próprio filho. Naruto se mostrava entusiasmado com a possibilidade de irem pescar do outro lado do lago, mas não de barco: Naruto queria explorar. Mostrava-se curioso sobre tudo e disse que preferia ir andando, contornando o grande lago. Confessara que acreditava que lá existiam peixes enormes e que surpreenderiam a mãe e Ino quando voltassem trazendo seus 'tubarões' de água doce.

- Temos que ir comprar isca e alguns anzóis novos. – Minato concluiu, quando foram até porão da casa buscar pelas varas de pescar.

- Aaaah... Sério? – Naruto perguntou, decepcionado. – A gente vai ter que ir à cidade?

Não queria ir, queria ficar com seu pai naquele momento. Se fossem à cidade, sabia que o mais velho encontraria algum conhecido e ficariam conversando e enrolando, e o tempo que poderia estar aproveitando só com ele seria dedicado a outra pessoa. Não queria isso.

Incomodado com o desânimo do filho, Minato arrumou um jeito de trazer o sorriso de volta ao semblante de Naruto.

- Você pode ir dirigindo, que tal?

Naruto deixou o jeito emburrado de lado e seus olhos se arregalaram em descrença e esperança.

- Mesmo? – vendo o pai assentir com a cabeça, Naruto trouxe à tona o maior dos obstáculos. - Mas e a mamãe?

Minato lembrava-se da última vez que tentara ensinar o menor a dirigir e Kushina os pegara no flagra. Não havia sido nada bonita a discussão que fora gerada e as ofensas que proferiram um ao outro na frente do menino. Ensinar Naruto o básico sobre direção, para Minato, não era algo tão atroz assim. Ele mesmo ficara atrás de um volante com a mesma idade do caçula e não morrera por causa disso. Além do mais, não estavam na cidade grande e sim numa área rural e de veraneio, estaria do lado dele. Era algo que pai e filho faziam juntos, normal ao seu ver.

- Esse será nosso segredo, certo, Naruto?

Os orbes azuis brilharam e o garoto assentiu efusivamente com a cabeça.

Ajeitando o banco para que Naruto pudesse alcançar os pedais do carro e os espelhos, deixou que ele se sentasse no banco do motorista, enquanto aconchegou-se ao seu lado, no assento do carona. Apesar de empolgado e ansioso, podia ver um certo nervosismo do filho ao girar a chave do veículo.

- Não tem nada demais em dirigir, Naru. Não é um bicho de sete cabeças. Lembra do que te ensinei anos atrás.

Naruto assentiu, recordando-se de cada instrução que fora atentamente dada pelo pai da última vez que havia tentado permitir que dirigisse. Colocando mais confiança em sua expressão, abaixou o freio de mão, usou a embreagem, engatou a primeira e manejou o acelerador.

_Devagar_. – o conselho do pai reprisou-se em sua mente e assim o fez.

Sorriu quando o carro andou, sem qualquer tranco e olhou para o pai. Viu o incentivo no semblante do mais velho, que motivou-o a manter os olhos direcionados para frente. Assim o fez. Com o peito inflado de um sentimento que há muito ansiava sentir de novo, passou a segunda e pediu mentalmente para que nunca mais deixasse de ter o pai junto de si. Aquele sorriso e o orgulho que o mais velho demonstrara, era tudo o que poderia desejar no mundo.

oOo

Minato se surpreendeu com a habilidade do caçula ao volante. Não fora um percurso perfeito – em dois momentos ele deixara o carro morrer e arranhara a embreagem mais vezes do que conseguiria contar - porém, Naruto usara de uma tranquilidade sem igual e Minato sequer precisara tomar o controle do volante. Devia levar em consideração que não havia trânsito por ali, mas mesmo assim, estava orgulhoso do filho.

Juntamente com o menor, entrou na loja de acessórios para pescaria e pediu o que necessitavam. O velho dono do estabelecimento puxou conversa consigo, contente por revê-lo e querendo colocar a conversa em dia. Minato quase riu da expressão emburrada de Naruto. Aquele bico e o jeito enfezado deixavam-no adorável. Com pena, decidiu encurtar a conversa e partir para agradar o garoto.

Na volta decidiu ele próprio dirigir para andarem mais rápido, já que Naruto se mostrava mais e mais ansioso em começar a sua "expedição". Minato percebia o quanto sentira falta do falatório do filho. Ele poderia falar por uma hora inteira ou mais sem se cansar e mesmo assim jamais entediar o mais velho. Escutou-o contar sobre as aulas na escola, os amigos que tinha feito, os garotos que implicavam consigo, das aulas de tênis que a mãe o estava obrigando a fazer quando na verdade preferia um bom futebol e de como Ino continuava a mesma criatura insuportável para ele.

Tentou inquiri-lo sobre o que ocasionara a discussão entre ele e a irmã na noite anterior, mas Naruto inventou uma desculpa tola sobre sapos na pia da área de serviço.

Era fácil ver que ele estava mentindo e, de alguma forma, protegendo a irmã de algo, pelo simples fato de que não estendeu o assunto e passou para outro rapidamente. Não ficou chateado pela mentira, acalentava-se em ver que mesmo brigando feito cão e gato, Naruto prezava por Ino o suficiente para não querer vê-la em alguma encrenca.

Após pegar tudo o que precisavam na casa, começaram a caminhada pela floresta. A extensão do lago era imensa e Minato estava curioso para saber até onde Naruto estava disposto a ir. O ânimo do pequeno loiro não cansava de surpreendê-lo. Empolgado, ele lhe contara que quando crescesse queria ser um explorador, como faziam alguns apresentadores de programas que assistia. Seu Naruto era realmente um menino que não tinha fronteiras para sonhar com o futuro.

Depois de quase uma hora de caminhada, Naruto decidiu que haviam chegado ao lugar perfeito. Minato agradeceu mentalmente porque andar carregando todos os apetrechos para a pescaria, mais o cesto com comida, não era lá muito divertido.

Sendo assim, descansou tudo perto de uma árvore distante da água e, sob sua sombra, colocaram-se a preparar os anzóis para que pudessem começar a paciente tarefa que era pescar. Foi o único momento em que Naruto realmente se manteve quieto e concentrado.

Passaram um longo tempo assim, apenas quietos, esperando algum peixe morder a isca, enquanto os barulhos das cigarras preenchiam o silêncio da floresta que fazia margem com o lago.

Naruto urrou de felicidade quando um puxão forte estendeu a linha de seu anzol. Rindo, Minato auxiliou o caçula a trazer a sua pesca para si e achou mais graça ainda que, mesmo não sendo um peixe muito grande, o mais novo valorizou sua pescaria com se fosse.

- Ei, podemos ficar mais tempo? – Naruto perguntou esperançoso para o pai, na pausa que fizeram para comer os sanduíches que haviam preparado e que serviam agora de almoço. – Podemos?

Minato deu de ombros. Não sabia bem a que horas Kushina pretendia retornar, e não haviam marcado nada juntos, então, não viu porque negar o pedido do filho.

- Já não conseguiu pegar o que queria? – perguntou se referindo ao peixe que guardaram no cesto separado. - Quer tentar mais?

- Quero sim! – confirmou e, ainda com a boca cheia, finalizou: - Quem sabe eu não pego um mais grandão!

- Quem sabe, não é mesmo? – Minato disse, divertindo-se com o jeito de falar de Naruto.

O menor assentiu e depois que terminaram de comer, retornaram à pescaria.

O clima abafado e o silêncio fizeram Minato deixar o anzol de lado e ir se recostar a uma árvore, de onde ficou observando o filho em sua determinação de pegar outro peixe. Ele realmente não desistia quando queria alguma coisa. Isso era algo de muito positivo na personalidade do caçula, esperava que ele crescesse com essa mesma força de vontade e se tornasse um grande homem.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo se passou até que tomasse ciência que havia cochilado. Seu pescoço estava dolorido pela posição em que ficara recostado ao tronco da árvore e massageou o local para a dormência ir embora.

Porém, quando seus olhos não captaram a imagem de Naruto junto ao lago, um pequeno alarme se instalou em seu interior.

- Naruto? – chamou, imaginando que o menino estaria por perto e o escutaria, mas a falta de resposta fez com que se colocasse de pé. - Naruto?

Nenhum ruído além de sua própria voz. Era ridículo ficar se preocupando assim, afinal, o filho provavelmente teria se entediado e ido buscar seus queridos sapos pela floresta e logo voltaria. Levantou-se, indo até o local em que se encontrava a vara que Naruto utilizara para pescar e a viu jogada no chão. O caçula havia tirado até mesmo o anzol da água, então, com certeza se cansara de continuar ali.

Começou a guardar os objetos espalhados para logo que Naruto retornasse pudessem ir embora.

Não demorou muito para que o loiro surgisse correndo, trazendo na mão um sapo enorme, que, aos olhos de Minato, estava muito incomodado por ter sido tirado de seu ambiente.

- Olha! Pai! Pai! Olha! É o maior que já encontrei! – Naruto saltitou a sua frente, mostrando o anfíbio com empolgação.

Minato riu, concordando. Era interessante o fascínio que o garoto tinha por sapos. Ele gostava de caçá-los, tocá-los e até brincar com o bicho que muitas pessoas achavam asqueroso só de olhar.

- Ele é muito interessante, Naru. – comentou ao filho, abaixando-se para ver o sapo mais de perto. Em seguida sorriu, endireitando-se e sugeriu: - Mas acho que ele prefere ser solto agora, não acha?

- Claro! – Naruto concordou prontamente, levando o anfíbio para um canto mais úmido perto do lago. - Eu só queria que o senhor visse. Ele é bem grandão.

- O maior. – Minato aquiesceu.

Naruto voltou a se aproximar, vendo que seu pai já arrumara tudo e isso só poderia significar uma coisa: que voltariam para casa. Ainda não queria ir embora, ansiava passar mais tempo com o mais velho. Pensou rapidamente numa saída para aquele problema e, olhando para a água, pediu:

- Podemos tomar banho no lago antes de ir?

Minato olhou o garoto de cima abaixo, avaliando suas roupas imundas de lama e apontou:

- Você bem que está precisando de um banho.

- Eu tive que entrar num atoleiro pra achar o sapão. – Naruto riu, coçando a nuca nervosamente, envergonhado por não ter percebido que estava realmente imundo, se bem que até que a situação viria a calhar. - Mas valeu à pena.

- Sua mãe não vai concordar com você quando vir essas roupas cheias de lama. – Minato criticou, levemente.

- Lago? – Naruto insistiu, esperançoso.

Minato balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, resignadamente de um jeito de quem se divertia e assentiu em seguida:

- Lago.

Sem nem mesmo se preocupar em tirar nenhuma peça de roupa, Naruto correu para dentro das águas plácidas, desaparecendo num mergulho efusivo. Depois de jogar a camisa para o lado, Minato se juntou ao filho para aproveitar. Acabaram ficando mais tempo do que o pai previra, já que o clima quente ajudava a permanência dentro da água.

Quando finalmente deixaram o lago, deitaram-se na margem, onde a areia era mais limpa, para poderem se secar um pouco. As árvores geravam sombras sobre seus corpos, impedindo que o sol os atingisse diretamente.

Naruto virou o rosto para o lado, admirando o semblante do pai que mantinha os olhos fechados, parecendo aproveitar da sensação revigorante que as águas haviam lhes trazidos.

Considerava o pai um homem bonito. Apreciava os traços marcantes do rosto dele, que não era nem tão abrutalhados, nem muito suaves. Naruto gostava quando comentavam o quanto se parecia com ele. Seus olhos azuis vagaram pela linha do pescoço, até o peitoral desnudo, que oscilava lentamente com o respirar do mais velho. Descendo os olhos, reparou nos músculos firmes da barriga, no umbigo, no início da leve pelugem dourada cujo caminho se perdia dentro da bermuda escura que o pai usava.

Naruto fez um pequeno bico. Não tinha pêlos no corpo ainda, mas realmente não sabia ao certo se queria tê-los. Era algo bem masculino e achava interessante no pai, mas perguntava-se se aquilo não deveria ser incômodo.

Voltou a se concentrar no abdômen e, seguindo um impulso, passou a pequena mão pelo tórax do pai, tracejando os músculos e admirando o físico do mais velho.

- Quando eu crescer, vou ser assim como o senhor? – perguntou, realmente curioso.

Minato, por sua vez, abriu os olhos e lutou para manter a respiração normal, mas o carinho do garoto atiçava-lhe os sentidos.

- Quer ser como eu?

- Sim! - seus dedos finos esbarram sobre um dos mamilos de Minato e este se ouriçou, fazendo Naruto rir. – Se arrepiou!

Minato observou com os olhos se nublando ao ver o filho inocentemente acariciar o bico de seu peito e achar interessante ao ponto de passar para o outro e repetir o processo.

Sem conseguir impedir, um gemido acabou escapando de seus lábios, fazendo com que Naruto se assustasse.

- Doeu?

- Não, não dói. – respirou o pai, querendo não sucumbir.

- Então, por quê? – o menino quis saber.

Minato virou-se para o lado, olhando para a dúvida nos olhos azuis tão semelhantes aos seus. '_Ele não sabe o que provoca em mim… Ele não tem culpa.' _ - repetia mentalmente, com a esperança de se deter, mas seu ímpeto de aproveitar daquela ingenuidade para tocá-lo, era maior que qualquer força de vontade que tentasse prevalecer.

- Porque é bom. – disse baixinho estendendo a mão até o torso coberto pela fina e molhada camiseta branca, tocando o pequeno botão róseo por cima do tecido, esfregando-o lentamente. - Assim… Vê?

Naruto mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo uma ansiedade intensa surgir em seu âmago. A forma como a mão maior do pai acariciava seu mamilo causou-lhe um arrepio gostoso. Recordações do verão no barco vieram à sua mente e sua excitação aumentou ao lembra-se da sensação da rija masculinidade do pai roçando-se contra suas nádegas.

Corou ao sentir o seu sexo endurecer dentro do short.

Não deveria estar pensando naquele dia. Havia sido um descontrole do pai, ele pedira desculpas e, por causa disso, nunca mais fora o mesmo consigo. No entanto, fora tão bom quando ele lhe masturbara na outra noite… Fazia-o pensar se o pai não se sentira bem daquele mesmo jeito, ao tocá-lo na tarde em que tudo mudara.

Na época, ainda não compreendia direito o que era sentir tudo aquilo, mas agora… Agora as percepções afloravam e conseguia distinguir o que era aquela necessidade.

Só que, de repente, o calor em seu peito desapareceu, assim como a presença do pai ao seu lado. Sentiu-se constrangido e, ao mesmo tempo, contrariado por ver o mais velho andando em direção as coisas que haviam trazido para pescaria, dizendo:

- Já está ficando tarde, Naru. Sua mãe vai ficar chateada se não nos encontrar em casa.

A leve frustração apagou qualquer traço prazeroso que há segundos atrás percorria seu corpo e o fez levantar, buscando esconder seu descontentamento. Estivera gostando tanto do toque de seu pai, que acabara não percebendo que estava mesmo tarde.

Rapidamente, ajudou-o a pegar um pouco dos apetrechos e assim voltaram para casa.

oOo

Minato, mais uma vez, se recriminava. Fizeram o caminho de volta, como se nada houvesse acontecido, mas, no fundo, ele sabia muito bem do peso que sua mente carregava. Por pouco, muito pouco mesmo, não se perdera em sua loucura. Sentia-se mais do que sujo por ter usado a inocência de Naruto para tocá-lo de forma maliciosa, mas ele estava tão perto, tão entregue... e percebera a excitação do menor.

Precisou usar ao máximo sua força de vontade para se afastar antes que passasse dos limites.

O jantar, naquela noite, foi silencioso para si. Seu baixo ventre queimava toda vez que olhava para o menino do outro lado da mesa. Naruto contava para mãe, animado, sobre a pescaria e de como queria repetir o passeio no dia seguinte. Era tortuoso, pois remetia a lembrança de seus toques nos mamilos e na ereção que provocara no garoto.

Nunca ficou tão agradecido em sua vida por um jantar em família terminar. Ino ajudou Kushina com os pratos, enquanto ele pôde fugir para a reclusão de seu quarto.

Queria de toda a forma desviar seus pensamentos da imagem do filho. Tentou de tudo, desde responder aos emails que haviam chegado do escritório – enviados por Madara e alguns outros subordinados – até tomar um banho gelado. Entretanto, nada apagava a imagem de Naruto deitado permitindo que tocasse seu corpo.

Kushina parecia cansada demais para saciar qualquer necessidade sua aquela noite, pois antes mesmo que saísse do banheiro depois do banho frio, ela já havia se deitado e caído num sono profundo.

Deitou-se ao lado da ruiva, apagando as luzes, mas o sono não veio. O máximo que conseguiu foi ficar rolando de um lado para o outro na cama, com seu corpo desejoso por algo que não poderia saciar.

Irritado consigo mesmo, se levantou e deixou o cômodo. Passou pelo corredor, evitando dar segundos olhares para a porta do quarto do filho e desceu para a cozinha, disposto a preparar um chá que abrandasse seus nervos.

Estava pronto para colocar um pouco de água na chaleira quando escutou passos tímidos se aproximando e seus olhos se arregalaram ao se virar e darem-se com a imagem de seu caçula, vestido com o pijama e com os pés nus, parado na entrada da cozinha, olhando para si.

- O que foi, Naru? – perguntou, aplacado por aquela ansiedade que vinha consumindo sua paz.

- 'To sem sono. – o menino respondeu, um pouco sem jeito.

Era estranho ver Naruto fora da cama à uma hora daquelas. Era quase uma da madrugada. Afastou rapidamente a lembrança da última vez que encontrara Naruto desperto tarde da noite e voltou-se para concluir o intuito de colocar a água na chaleira, para fazer o chá.

- Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa pra você? – indagou Minato.

O garoto negou com a cabeça, mesmo que o pai, de costas para si, não pudesse vê-lo.

- O senhor poderia deitar um pouco comigo? – pediu acanhado.

Minato estancou e após alguns segundos, fechou a torneira, pousando a chaleira sobre a pia de granito e tentou argumentar um meio de não cair novamente naquela situação.

- Naru, você já está bem grand…

- Só um pouquinho. – Naruto insistiu em súplica. - Eu consigo pegar no sono mais rápido quando o senhor está perto.

Ainda sem se virar para o menino, Minato fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente. Não era um bom momento para Naruto lhe pedir proximidade.

- Você nunca precisou de mim por perto pra dormir antes, por que agora?

Naruto não ia contar que passara a ter problemas para dormir depois que o pai se afastara. Se dissesse, ele e sua mãe acabariam procurando um médico e não queria isso. Podia ser meio tolo, mas sabia que o sono nos dias em que o pai chegava tarde do trabalho, só vinha quando o mais velho adentrava seu quarto e dava-lhe um beijo de boa-noite, pensando que estava dormindo tranquilamente. Esperava com ansiedade todos os dias por aquele momento, pois era só o que lhe restara depois que Minato se entregara ao trabalho, ignorando sua existência.

Mas agora, queria aproveitar todo o tempo que lhe fora privado, pois temia que assim que as férias terminassem, o pai fosse novamente se esquecer de si.

- Por favor. – pediu solícito.

Minato não conseguiu negar. Amava demais seu pequeno loiro para decepcioná-lo por causa de suas frustrações. Afirmou mentalmente que seria como na noite anterior: que esperaria Naruto dormir e deixaria o quarto dele completamente são.

- Ok, Naru. Mas só um pouco.

Virou-se e fitou o sorriso do menor em puro alívio e contentamento, fazendo seu coração falhar uma batida e lembrando-o de maneira intensa o quanto amava aquele menino.

Com o chá sendo deixado de lado, Minato subiu, levando Naruto pela mão até o quarto. O abajur da mesinha de cabeceira estava aceso, evitando que precisasse ligar a luz do teto.

O garoto correu para a cama, onde pulou ajeitando os lençóis para que o pai pudesse se aconchegar junto a ele. Minato tomou seu papel com determinação e deitou-se na cama de solteiro com o filho, que rapidamente se moldou ao lado de seu corpo, abraçando seu torso e descansando a cabeça em seu peito.

Um curto espaço de tempo se passou no mais absoluto silêncio; e Minato pensou que o garoto realmente dormiria logo. Isso até que Naruto quebrasse a calmaria e, subitamente, indagasse:

- Como é fazer sexo, pai?

Minato chocou-se com a pergunta repentina. Seria possível que o filho estivesse pensando tanto assim naquele assunto? Deveria achar normal, já que Naruto estava entrando na adolescência, mas ainda o pegava de surpresa aquele tipo de questionamento, principalmente por ele próprio imaginar situações nada puras com o mais novo.

- É algo tão bom quanto o que você sentiu se masturbando, Naru. – buscou replicar consciencioso, para sanar a dúvida do outro.

- Eu gostaria de saber como é. – o menor resmungou, sentindo-se estranho com a reação que o calor do corpo do pai vinha causando em si. Por um momento, desejou que ele o tocasse do jeito que fizera no lago, só que não parasse.

Mesmo com vergonha pelos pensamentos, Naruto acariciou o tórax do pai com a palma da mão. Era macio e ao mesmo tempo forte. Gostaria de ver como seria o resto do corpo dele, o quão diferente seria do seu.

- Você ainda é muito novo, Naruto. – Minato censurou, incomodado tanto com o carinho que o filho proporcionava, quanto à possibilidade implícita de que o mais novo em breve estaria querendo provar de atos sexuais com alguma garota. - Não fique pensando nessas coisas.

Para Naruto, concordar com a ordem do pai se tornava difícil. Depois que ele o masturbara e de ter visto Ino com o esquisito dos Uchiha, seus pensamentos pareciam estar mais e mais se focando naquele ponto de interesse.

A garganta de Minato ressecou ao perceber que a mãozinha do filho deslizava para a lateral de seu corpo, alisando a pele de maneira afetuosa. Queria gritar para que parasse, mas o assustaria, e sua voz parecia presa no fundo de sua garganta, evitando que detivesse os movimentos do garoto.

- E como é beijar na boca? – Naruto inquiriu, lambendo os lábios inconscientemente e, tomando coragem, deslizou os dedos pelo lado do corpo do pai, passando pelo quadril até chegar à perna, com o intuito de sentir os músculos e saber como era a textura da pele ali. - Parece meio nojento.

Minato ficou tenso e franziu o cenho. Naruto não poderia estar fazendo aquilo de propósito. Pensou na possibilidade, mas era inadmissível imaginar alguma malícia em seu caçula. Porém, não estava gostando nada daqueles toques, muito menos da conversa que Naruto trazia à tona, mesmo sabendo que esta última era gerada por pura curiosidade infantil. Sua mente contestava cada fibra de seu ser, que vibrava com o calor que corria em suas veias por estar maldando os carinhos de seu filho.

- Não é nojento, Naru…to. – vacilou em meio ao nome do filho, que saiu quase estrangulado por sentir aqueles dedos mornos subirem por sua coxa, e tocarem-no por debaixo do tecido maleável do short preto, que era tudo o que usava naquela noite.

O mais novo se deteve ao ouvir a voz do pai falhar, com medo de estar fazendo algo errado e irritá-lo de alguma forma. Engoliu em seco e fitou o baixo ventre do mais velho. Seus olhos poderiam estar lhe pregando uma peça por causa da luz fraca que havia no quarto, porém, pensava estar vendo um volume grande estufando o short do pai.

Minato estava excitado e o fato fez o coração de Naruto bater mais forte e a curiosidade aumentar.

Qual o motivo dele estar daquele jeito? Da vez em que seu pai mexera consigo naquele verão, sabia que fora por causa da falta de atenção de sua mãe, mas agora o casal estava, aparentemente, bem. No entanto, como explicar algo assim, se ele próprio – Naruto – ficara ereto quando o pai tocara seus mamilos… e agora também começava a sentir o sexo endurecer novamente?

Talvez fosse impossível de controlar aquelas reações de seus corpos e a culpa disso recaísse sobre as carícias em determinados pontos.

Tentou testar sua teoria e movimentou a mão um pouco mais para cima, massageando suavemente a pele por onde tocava, chegando perigosamente perto da virilha do pai. Percebia a tensão aumentar no corpo do mais velho, bem como o leve pulsar que o sexo coberto pelo short, emitia.

Como seria o pai nu? Quando era menor, tinha a vaga lembrança de se banhar com o mais velho algumas vezes, mas era tão pequeno que não saberia descrever exatamente como era o corpo dele, sem qualquer peça de roupa, agora.

O questionamento afogueou o seu rosto e fez sua mão tremer levemente de excitamento.

- Pai, eu… eu me sinto… estranho.

A respiração de Minato se tornara mais densa e uma de suas mãos encontrava-se firmemente fincada em punho sobre o lençol da cama do garoto, enquanto tentava inutilmente controlar os seus impulsos. Se já era difícil se segurar sem estimulo algum, agora que Naruto o tocava, se tornava um teste tortuoso em que falharia. Tinha certeza que falharia.

- O que está sentindo? – sussurrou, se estapeando mentalmente de estar motivando, invés de findar imediatamente o que quer que estivesse ocorrendo ali.

A voz rouca do pai fez com que seu delicado membro vibrasse dentro da calça do pijama e retraísse seu baixo ventre.

- Meu corpo parece que está queimando… - confessou, sem conter o movimento de sua mão, que tateou um pouco mais para o lado, sentindo os pêlos daquela região e o calor do órgão rijo bem próximo de seus dedos; mais um ínfimo esticar de seus dígitos e poderia tocá-lo. – É... é como se eu precisasse de alguma coisa.

Minato escorregou a mão - cujo braço estava amparando a cabeça do filho - pelas costas dele, trazendo-o mais para perto, forçando-o a encaixar-se a lateral de seu corpo. Vocalizou um grunhido satisfeito ao ter confirmada a ereção de Naruto. Era bizarro e excitante saber que o garoto reagia a si daquela maneira.

- O que mais? - murmurou, beijando o topo da cabeça loira, respirando o cheiro do menino e impondo minimamente a pélvis para cima, sem se conter.

Naruto encurtou a distância que faltava e timidamente tocou a ponta dos dedos no membro túrgido do pai. O mais velho emitiu um ruído de prazer e o garoto sorriu. Parecia que era tudo como raciocinara mesmo. Ainda um pouco inseguro, acariciou com os dígitos a extensão daquela carne dura, testando a superfície indo de cima para baixo e vice-versa.

Era esquisito. Parecido com o seu, só que mais bruto, mais longo. Tinha ânsia de envolver a ereção com a mão e sentir a espessura, mas sobressaltou-se, recuando imediatamente quando escutou o ruído da porta do quarto se abrindo.

- Minato?

A ruiva entrou. Havia acordado sem o marido por perto e ficou preocupada. Minato estivera silencioso e retraído demais durante o jantar, mas, vencida pelo cansaço do dia, acabara dormindo antes que pudesse abordá-lo para saber se realmente houvera algum problema.

Passando pelo corredor, escutara uns sussurros e logo assimilou que Minato poderia estar no quarto de Naruto. Não estava errada.

Fitou pai e filho deitados na cama de solteiro. Naruto aninhado ao mais velho e Minato o acolhendo.

- O que está fazendo aqui? – indagou, percebendo que o filho mantinha os olhos fechados.

Minato tentou agir o mais naturalmente possível, agradecendo mentalmente pela iluminação disfarçar a ereção que rapidamente desaparecia, devido a chegada repentina de Kushina. Não sabia se a interrupção era sorte ou azar. No momento, seu único pensamento coerente era aproveitar a oportunidade para escapar daquele predicamento. Baixando o tom de voz para o de um sussurro, explicou-se para a esposa, enquanto levantava cuidadosamente da cama:

- Naruto não estava conseguindo dormir e me pediu pra ficar um pouco com ele. Mas agora já está melhor e já pode dormir sozinho.

Na posição em que estava na cama, sua mãe não percebeu que no mesmo instante que aquelas palavras foram ditas, o filho arregalou os olhos, se controlando para não agarrar o pai e impedir que continuasse a se levantar.

Mas logo o calor do corpo do mais velho se foi, um beijo foi depositado em sua cabeça e Naruto sentiu-se mais solitário e frustrado do que nunca quando a porta do quarto se fechou.

oOo

Continua...

oOo


	6. Capítulo 5

**The Sacred Line**

Capítulo 5

Naruto estava pensativo no dia que se seguiu.

Tudo o que ocorrera na noite anterior, revolvia em sua mente, tentando se encaixar e fazer sentido para si. A proximidade do corpo do pai o havia deixado estranho, o impulsionara a ansiar por algo que não sabia ao certo o que era, mas que teria descoberto acaso a mãe não tivesse interrompido aquele momento íntimo com o mais velho.

Apreciava aquela palavra – intimidade – ligada à Minato; fazia com que refletisse sobre o elo que mantinham ser mais forte do que antes. No fundo, entendia não ser normal ou aceitável querer compartilhar algo diferente do comum com o pai, porém, seu corpo vinha reagindo diferente.

A ideia de que poderia dividir uma sensação tão masculina com ele, o excitava, assim como o deixara empolgado ter percebido que existia uma reciprocidade.

Ficou chateado, muito mesmo, quando soube que o pai havia saído para caminhar logo cedo com a mãe, novamente o deixando para trás. Antes, quando viajavam, ele passava muito tempo consigo, mas agora… Agora era só a mãe para cá, a mãe para lá. Isso o deprimia, mesmo que não soubesse exatamente o que era esse sentimento. Pensava que nos anos passados, o tempo que Minato dedicara a ele, só ocorrera por causa das brigas excessivas com Kushina. A esposa não lhe dava atenção, então o pai ocupava-se com ele.

Não conseguia ficar realmente feliz com aquela situação, pois queria que o pai ficasse ao seu lado, que agisse como antigamente.

Ino estava trancada em seu quarto, falando no celular. A irmã não brincava com ele, nem conversava; não que quisesse dialogar com a mais velha, mas brincar sozinho não era legal.

Emburrado, depois de tomar o lanche que a mãe deixara preparado para si, Naruto saiu de casa e sentou-se em um dos degraus da escadinha de madeira que havia do lado de fora, olhando para a paisagem a sua frente. Via ao longe o barco aportado no lago, escutava o canto dos pássaros, reparou no céu nublado…

Não tinha nada para fazer.

Pelo menos, nada com que pudesse se divertir sozinho.

- Olá!

Naruto sobressaltou-se ao escutar a saudação e procurou com o olhar a fonte da voz. Parada na estradinha lateral que adentrava o bosque ao lado da casa, encontrava-se uma menina, que ele pôde facilmente concluir ter a sua idade. Ela trazia nas mãos um pequeno balde com duas pás; vestia uma jardineira jeans e uma blusa branca; no rosto esboçava um sorriso tímido. Os olhos da menina eram verdes e seus cabelos tinham uma tonalidade rósea que Naruto achou engraçada, mas não riu, afinal, ela o estava cumprimentando e poderia assim fazer uma amizade, já que seu pai o estava trocando por sua mãe.

- Oi! – ele acenou sorridente e se levantou, indo até a menina. – Você mora por aqui?

A menina enrubesceu, levemente, com a aproximação de Naruto. Mesmo assim, ela conseguiu assentir e explicou:

- Meus pais têm uma casa para lá. – apontou a direção. – Mas nunca tinha visto ninguém morando aqui. Quando você se mudou?

- Eu não moro aqui, to passando as férias com meus pais.

A garota fez uma expressão de quem entendera o motivo daquela casa viver vazia há dois anos, mas sempre ter uma pessoa que vinha cuidar para que ficasse limpa. Sendo assim, ela se apresentou:

- Meu nome é Sakura e o seu?

- Naruto!

oOo

Minato e Kushina retornaram da caminhada por volta das dez da manhã, ambos entraram na casa reparando no silêncio que indicava que mais uma vez Naruto não estava presente.

Ino vinha descendo as escadas com o celular grudado na orelha, enquanto ajeitava os botões da blusinha regata que vestia e, sem nem desligar o aparelho, informou ao passar pelos pais, indo em direção a porta:

- Vou encontrar com o Sasuke, combinamos de almoçarmos juntos.

Voltando para a falação no celular, ela deixou a residência sob os olhos desconfiados de Minato.

- Por que Ino tem que ficar para cima e para baixo com esse garoto?

- Porque ele é um rapaz e Ino uma moça. – Kushina explicou, apertando a bochecha do marido como se fosse uma criancinha, apenas para implicar. - Rapazes e moças namoram, se lembra?

- Não. – o loiro disse indignado, para depois sorrir e olhar para a esposa de um jeito travesso. - Quer fazer o favor de reavivar a minha memória?

A ruiva riu, dando um selinho no marido, mas se afastando em direção à cozinha.

- Mais tarde eu cuido de você, Namikaze. Vou começar a preparar o almoço antes que o Naruto volte.

Minato assentiu, subindo para o quarto para verificar seus emails pelo laptop. Precisava manter sua mente ocupada para não pensar muito no que ocorrera na noite anterior.

Não demonstrava, mas estava nervoso. Depois do que houvera no quarto de Naruto, como não se alarmar? Suas convicções colidiam impiedosamente com o lado irracional de sua mente, embora, persistisse em escutar a voz que lhe dizia o quão distorcida fora aquela noite.

Depois de retornar com Kushina para o quarto de casal, afogou toda a adrenalina que sentira possuindo o corpo da mulher.

Estava à beira de um precipício, o qual sabia que se não retroagisse rapidamente, acabaria despencando e a dor que sentiria ao se chocar com o fundo, seria insuportável para si.

Não deveria permitir que as coisas fossem tão longe, mas Naruto o instigara e se Kushina não tivesse aparecido naquele exato momento, tinha certeza que levaria o filho a uma situação nada paternal.

Riu internamente.

Como se acariciar o corpo do garoto e ter aceitado que o menor tocasse seu sexo, mesmo que levemente, pudesse ser considerado algo normal.

Só de lembrar-se daqueles pequenos e hesitantes dedos alisando seu membro, tão suavemente… seu sangue já se agitava em suas veias.

Induzira Naruto a continuar. Nada fizera para impedir a curiosidade do filho, pois acreditava piamente que a ação do garoto nada mais era do que pura vontade de entender melhor o próprio corpo. Aproveitara-se disso e o medo o aplacava toda vez que pensava que se outro momento parecido ocorresse, certamente distorceria a inocência de Naruto para saciar seus próprios anseios pervertidos.

Sentado à escrivaninha perto da janela, Minato abriu o notebook e verificou as mensagens que havia para si na caixa de entrada do e-mail. Madara, como prometera, não lhe enviara um único pedido de auxílio, ainda. Passar tanto tempo se dedicando ao escritório de advocacia o deixara mal acostumado e mesmo que não estivesse atormentado, sentia falta de estar entretido com os casos do trabalho.

Quando finalmente terminou de usar o computador portátil, Minato se levantou e uma risada vinda de fora da casa o fez sorrir também.

Naruto.

Aproximou-se da janela, entrando na pequena sacada do quarto que dava para frente da casa, e o viu entretido, correndo à beira do lago de mãos dadas com uma menina.

Quem era aquela menina? – foi a primeira pergunta que se fez mentalmente.

Nunca a tinha visto pelas redondezas, mas ela parecia bem à vontade em seguir seu filho. Carregava um baldinho que balançava de um lado para outro, enquanto corria com a mão presa a de Naruto.

Ambos pararam perto das águas do lago, onde se abaixaram e começaram a escavar a terra úmida com as pazinhas, a procura de algo que Minato não saberia precisar o quê.

O que fez com que o loiro estranhasse foi ver Naruto acompanhado. Sempre que viajavam, ele se mantivera isolado de amizades, parecia não gostar muito de interagir com outras crianças quando vinham de férias para o lago. Surpreendia-o aquela situação.

Bem como o fez ficar ressabiado quando dois dias se passaram e a menina lhe foi apresentada como Sakura, e Naruto simplesmente parou de importuná-lo por atenção. A amizade entre as duas crianças parecia estar se desenvolvendo de maneira forte, pois seu filho acordava pensando em brincar com a amiga e ia dormir contando como iria aproveitar o dia seguinte com a mesma.

Apesar de ter sido um alívio para sua mente atormentada por imagens impuras com o filho mais novo, não conseguia evitar o pequeno incômodo que despontara em seu âmago ao ser trocado tão facilmente pelo sorriso singelo de Sakura.

oOo

Naruto decidira que apreciava ficar perto da nova amiga. Ela era divertida e bonita. Nunca achara nenhuma menina interessante antes, mas Sakura era uma garota assim. Pensou que poderia realmente gostar dela como um menino o fazia por uma menina - como seu pai amava a mãe -, e queria testar para saber se poderia mesmo estar experimentando esse tipo de sentimento.

Ainda estava um pouco decepcionado por não poder aproveitar o tempo com o pai, mas estar com Sakura o fazia esquecer-se da mágoa. Ela animava o seu dia e compartilhava de coisas que garotas comuns não chegariam perto como: sua paixão por sapos! A garota não tinha aversão aos anfíbios e descobrira como eram interessantes através de Naruto.

Isso o empolgava: ter alguém com quem passar o dia e que se interessasse pelas coisas que tinha a dizer; e o loiro sabia que poderia dizer muito, mas nunca ninguém o escutara tanto, além de seu pai.

O mais velho havia novamente saído com a mulher para passear de barco. Queria ter ido junto, mas não com a mãe por perto. Talvez só ele e o pai, quem sabe pudesse levar Sakura junto, mas preferia que fossem só os dois. Desde que retornaram, não havia navegado com Minato. Sentia-se ainda mais excluído quando pensava dessa forma.

Sentado nas escadas da entrada da casa onde morava, com Sakura ao seu lado, desviou os pensamentos para a menina que jogava os dados do jogo de tabuleiro que haviam montado ali.

- Sakura, você já beijou na boca? – o loiro questionou, subitamente.

- Eu? Ora, claro que sim! - a amiga arregalou os olhos, sendo surpreendida pela pergunta, e mexendo a sua peça vermelha no tabuleiro, contando cada casinha a andar, riu sem jeito: - Quem nunca beijou na boca, né?

- Eu. – Naruto confessou, com um pouco de vergonha, mas olhou para a menina de cabelos róseos e falou o que pensava: - Acho que você está mentindo.

- Não estou, não. – Sakura afirmou avermelhada, olhando para o loiro que a observava com a feição petulante.

- Está sim. – ele contrariou.

- Não estou nada! – disse Sakura, indignada.

- Está.

- Não estou!

- Está!

- Não estou!

- Me mostra como é, então. – Naruto finalmente findou aquele bate e rebate, fazendo com que Sakura ficasse uns bons segundos o fitando como um peixe fora d'água.

- Eu não vou beijar você! – a menina negou estupefata. - Tá maluco?

Naruto simplesmente queria saber como era beijar outra pessoa na boca. Ainda havia aquela pequena aversão de imaginar seus lábios nos de outra pessoa; já vira línguas envolvidas na situação e achara totalmente nojento. Mas o pai dissera que não, que era bom. Logo, poderia estar enganado e queria experimentar qual seria a sensação. Não existia nenhuma outra menina que gostaria de beijar que não fosse Sakura.

- O que tem? – indagou dando de ombros. - Você não é minha amiga?

- Amigos não se beijam na boca. – a menina retorquiu, franzindo as sobrancelhas e como se tentasse escapar da situação, alegou: - Precisa ser namorado pra beijar.

Sem vacilar, o loiro veio logo com uma solução:

- Você poderia ser a minha namorada então.

Naruto não tinha certeza se era o que verdadeiramente desejava – arrumar uma namorada-, mas sabia que queria o beijo. Além do mais, achou engraçado quando a amiga ficou com as maçãs do rosto muito coradas.

- O q-quê? – ela gaguejou, envergonhada.

- É isso! – Naruto decidiu e fez o pedido: - Você quer ser a minha namorada?

Sakura engoliu em seco e desviou o olhar para o tabuleiro, sentindo o rosto queimar mais ainda. O menino com quem criara amizade era bonitinho e na verdade só se aproximara dele por isso, mas nunca pensou que a relação se voltaria para algo mais sério. Só que aquela era a primeira vez que um garoto a pedia para namorar e a novidade a fez pensar por um tempo. Não mentira quando dissera a Naruto sobre ter beijado. Havia trocado alguns beijos com certos meninos do colégio e isso a fizera se tornar popular entre as outras meninas. Se voltasse das férias escolares dizendo que estava namorando e ninguém menos que um garoto de fora da cidade, seria ainda mais cultuada entre os alunos.

- Eu não sei… - comentou, ainda com um pouco de incerteza e voltou a olhar para o garoto de olhos azuis. - É sério?

- Sim! – afirmou efusivo.

oOo

Minato tinha acabado de aportar o barco quando notou o filho sentado na escadinha da varanda, acompanhado de sua amiga Sakura. A cena o teria incomodado menos se não fosse pela forma que eles se aproximavam. Estava distante, mas mesmo assim via perfeitamente as duas crianças chegando os rostos um perto do outro. Seus olhos azuis se estreitaram e um sentimento violento ante ao reconhecimento do que estava para ocorrer, o abateu.

_- Acorda, Minato!_ - Madara gargalhou na lembrança em sua mente. _- Ele está com quase treze anos. Daqui a pouco, Naruto vai estar se apaixonando como um bobo por alguma menininha por aí e trazendo a namorada para vocês conhecerem._

Seus punhos se fecharam e tinha a pronta intenção de alguma forma ir interromper a situação, mesmo sabendo que ainda que corresse não seria capaz de chegar a tempo. Entretanto, sentiu os braços da mulher enroscarem-se ao seu e ela encostar a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Olha que gracinha, Minato. – Kushina falou ternamente, fitando a mesma cena que ele.

A mulher acabou com qualquer rompante seu em afastar Sakura de seu filho e quando desviou os olhos que fitaram brevemente a esposa, novamente para frente da casa, já era tarde demais: Os lábios da menina estavam nos de Naruto.

Era errado sentir raiva de uma criança, mas naquele momento era o que Minato estava acumulando dentro de si contra Sakura.

- Me fez lembrar do nosso primeiro beijo. – Kushina comentou saudosa, se afastando e acariciando o braço do marido. - Nosso menino está crescendo. É melhor você começar a explicar certas coisas pra ele, antes que um dia acabe como nós.

Deveria estar feliz por seu caçula estar atingindo a puberdade, mas não estava. Mas tentou disfarçar a insatisfação monstruosa que borbulhava dentro de si, agindo naturalmente.

- E acabar como nós não é uma boa coisa? – indagou para a ruiva, sorrindo amorosamente.

- Definitivamente não. – ela riu, abraçando e beijando o marido. – Mas eu quero que meu filho não precise carregar responsabilidades antes do tempo, como nós dois tivemos que fazer. Não foi fácil, você sabe.

Sim, ele, mais do que ninguém, sabia como fora difícil ser pai aos quatorze anos, ser responsável por um bebê quando ainda ele mesmo encontrava-se na transição da infância para a adolescência. Não queria isso para o filho, assim como não queria nenhuma garota perto dele. Nunca imaginou que pudesse nutrir uma possessividade tão grande sobre o menino, mas mesmo agora vendo os rostos das crianças apartarem o beijo, ainda sentia a ânsia de dizer para aquela menina ficar longe de seu filho.

oOo

Naruto achou o pai estranho quando este e a mãe chegaram do passeio de barco. Cumprimentara Sakura secamente, enquanto a mãe lhe sorrira com um jeito orgulhoso que não compreendeu, mas que também não deu muita importância, até a menina de cabelos róseos ter que ir embora para casa, pois já começava a anoitecer.

A irmã havia avisado que iria numa festa local, no centro da cidade, na companhia de Sasuke. Ela passava mais tempo com o esquisito do que em casa, e Naruto sentia vontade de rir toda vez que se lembrava que eles certamente estavam fazendo sexo como coelhos, assim como vira no bosque. Ino não tinha vergonha mesmo.

Quando Naruto entrou em casa, verificou a mãe fazendo a janta na cozinha e ela percebeu sua presença, olhando levemente por sobre os ombros e dizendo:

- Teve uma tarde boa, querido?

- Sim. Sakura e eu brincamos muito. – confessou, recordando-se do beijo, mas guardando a lembrança apenas para si, não querendo dividir com a mãe.

Ela lhe lançou um sorriso esquisito, mas acabou voltando sua atenção total para a carne que cortava e ordenou:

- Vá tomar um banho e se ajeitar para o jantar. Não quero você todo sujesmundo pela casa.

Naruto rodou os olhos e subiu rapidamente para o andar superior. Odiava quando a mãe mandava que fosse tomar banho. Nem estava tão sujo assim, afinal, ficara a tarde toda brincando com Sakura ali na varanda da casa.

Seus pensamentos se voltaram para encontrar o pai. Queria conversar com ele e o banho iria esperar. Precisava contar-lhe sobre o beijo e principalmente o que sentira.

Mas qual não foi sua decepção ao escutar o barulho do chuveiro enquanto passava a frente da porta do banheiro no corredor e perceber que o pai estava confinado tomando banho.

Fez um bico para a porta e ficou encarando a madeira ofensivamente. Aquilo sim era inconveniente, até que seus pensamentos convergiram para a curiosidade despertada na noite em que tocara seu pai na cama de seu quarto. A vontade de saber como seria nu aquele corpo que vinha admirando, lhe aplacou. A ideia de olhar pela fechadura o desagradava e não queria parecer um bisbilhoteiro. Por isso, levou a mão até a maçaneta, torcendo lentamente a bolota de metal dourado, rezando para que estivesse aberta.

Seu pai sempre fechava a porta, mas nunca soube se o trinco era fechado também, assim descobriu que Minato não a trancava de fato, pois a madeira cedeu para frente, no momento em que virou a maçaneta por completo.

Sentiu-se ansioso e temeroso por estar invadindo a privacidade de seu pai, mas a oportunidade tão ao seu alcance que mesmo que levasse uma bronca, valeria à pena. Se bem que o pai nunca brigara consigo para que tivesse medo dele se zangar.

Tentando ser silencioso, afastou a porta, sendo recebido pela fumaça causada pelo vapor da água quente e o ruído mais intenso do chuveiro ligado. Entrou no banheiro, fechando a porta atrás de si sem fazer barulho e trancando o fecho, para só então se aproximar mais um pouco de focar-se na figura dentro do box de blindex transparente, que banhava-se embaixo do jato de água.

O líquido escorria cristalino pelo corpo bronzeado de músculos sutilmente ressaltados, desde as panturrilhas e coxas, até abdômen e braços. Notou com interesse o membro flácido que pendia entre os pêlos pubianos e constatou que realmente havia uma grande diferença entre o sexo do pai e o dele.

A primeira coisa que Naruto assimilou em seu deslumbramento, foi que queria tocá-lo e isso com uma intensidade bem maior do que na noite que encostara os dedos na ereção do pai…

- Papai… - chamou hesitante, querendo que o mais velho percebesse sua presença ali e não se assustasse.

Este, mesmo assim, se sobressaltou perante sua voz e virou o olhar para si, expressando sua surpresa ao vê-lo parado ali.

Passado um segundo de aturdimento, Minato questionou, demonstrando não estar receptivo à sua intromissão:

- O que está fazendo aqui dentro?

Naruto engoliu em seco, pensando que talvez não tivesse sido mesmo uma boa ideia adentrar o banheiro sem a permissão prévia do pai e pensou em algo para amenizar uma futura bronca.

- Mamãe mandou que eu viesse tomar banho e… eu queria conversar com o senhor.

- Você sabe que tem que esperar o banheiro desocupar para entrar, e se queria conversar, poderia ter aguardado mais uns minutos para que eu terminasse meu banho.

Naruto ouviu a rispidez e viu a insatisfação no semblante do pai, fazendo com que se esquecesse por um minuto que o corpo daquele homem havia tido efeito em si. Fora uma decisão estúpida querer ver o pai nu, mas…

- Era importante. – disse olhando para o chão, enquanto ouvia a água do chuveiro cessar e a porta do blindex se abrir.

- E o que é tão importante que não pôde esperar seu pai terminar de se lavar? – Minato indagou, enrolando uma toalha na cintura e, ainda com o corpo molhado, abaixou a tampa do vaso sanitário e sentou-se sobre esta como se fosse um banco.

O mais velho estava frustrado, ainda afetado pelo que vira aquela garota tomar de Naruto: seu primeiro beijo. Não queria descontar seu mau-humor no filho, mas vê-lo ali, invadindo um momento de privacidade, não ajudara muito em ser complacente com sua atitude.

- Lembra sobre o beijo? Perguntei como era beijar e o senhor disse que era… bom. – Naruto falou, com vergonha de dizer aquilo olhando diretamente para o pai. – Bem… eu beijei a Sakura hoje e… não foi bom.

Com a raiva mais uma vez despontando suas garras, Minato segurou o queixo do filho e ergueu seu rosto para que olhasse para si.

- Aquilo não foi um beijo, Naruto. – afirmou.

Sem pensar, Minato cobriu a boca do menino com a sua, tomando com volúpia os lábios menores para si. Ignorou o pequeno gemido de susto emitido pelo filho e apenas o aproveitou para invadir-lhe a cavidade úmida com a língua.

Naruto não resistiu, mas também não se moveu, assustado demais para processar rapidamente o que acontecia. Seu coração batia desenfreado e seus olhos azuis estavam arregalados, mas estes pesaram quando a língua exigente do pai instigara-o a retribuir os movimentos.

Era completamente diferente do beijo quase casto que compartilhara com Sakura. Mas aquele que o pai lhe impunha, findara rápido demais para que pudesse distinguir o porquê o outro ter sido tão sem graça para si.

- _Isso_ é um beijo. – o pai lhe disse, com ênfase, olhando-o nos olhos.

Então, seu pai estava apenas demonstrando como seria um beijo de verdade? Fazia sentido, agora, o motivo de sua atitude, porém, deixava Naruto um pouco decepcionado.

Mas, afinal, o que esperava realmente?

- E - eu… - Naruto iniciou, hesitante, olhando para o rosto do pai, admirando os fios dourados molhados e, em seguida, pairando os olhos na boca do mais velho. – Desse beijo, eu… gostei.

Os olhos de Minato se abriram um pouco mais, como se as palavras do menino houvessem lhe puxado enfim para a realidade do que acabara de fazer.

Beijara Naruto…

Beijara seu filho como fazia com sua esposa.

Finalmente, havia perdido a cabeça.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

Agradecimentos à Nchan pela revisão do capítulo

Resposta das Reviews sem Email:

Inu - Desculpe pela demora na atualização, espero que tenha gostado de mais um capítulo!


	7. Capítulo 6

**The Sacred Line**

Capítulo 6

oOo

Naquela manhã, bem cedo, enviou um e-mail para Madara avisando que estava voltando e pedindo para que o acobertasse, caso Kushina o questionasse. Não esperou para receber uma réplica do sócio, o qual já conseguia imaginar confuso e querendo explicações para sua repentina mudança de planos: tratou de pegar uma das malas e começou a arrumar suas roupas para retornar para a cidade.

O que havia ocorrido no banheiro, o beijo que impusera ao filho, era uma memória vívida que queimava seu baixo-ventre, atormentava sua consciência e criava uma confusão em sua mente que o estava enlouquecendo. A noite inteira tivera que lutar contra aqueles instintos pervertidos que sussurravam em sua cabeça, dizendo para ir até o quarto de Naruto, insinuando que o garoto gostaria de seus toques ousados e que o beijo havia sido apenas um pequeno pedaço do paraíso que ele poderia lhe proporcionar.

Sequer sabia como fora capaz de se levantar e deixar o banheiro depois de Naruto ter lhe dito que havia gostado de ser beijado por ele. A tensão à mesa na hora do jantar não foi percebida por Kushina, mas ele, melhor do que ninguém, via o leve corar no rosto do filho toda vez que seus olhares se encontravam durante a refeição.

Passara a noite em claro, naquele debate, naquela ânsia de render-se ao proibido, mas vencera a demanda e decidira, como havia prometido a si mesmo: afastaria-se, mesmo que magoasse Naruto e o deixasse infeliz. Era melhor do que se arrepender pelo resto de sua vida.

Fechou os olhos brevemente para em seguida voltar a enfiar as roupas dentro da mala.

E foi assim que Kushina o encontrou: focado em terminar de arrumar suas coisas para partir.

A ruiva, que havia descido para preparar o café da manhã, franziu o cenho ao ver o marido compenetrado na tarefa. Um receio rompeu em seu âmago e com a voz incrédula, inquiriu:

- O que pensa que está fazendo?

Minato parou imediatamente de ajeitar a bagagem e a culpa o assolou fortemente. Forçou um sorriso sereno e sentido, voltando-se para encarar o semblante bonito de sua mulher que, mesmo questionando, sabia muito bem sobre o que aquilo se tratava.

- Madara está com problemas na firma e vou ter que voltar. – mentiu, expressando suas sinceras desculpas com o olhar, mas estas estavam longe de serem aceitas ou toleradas por Kushina.

oOo

Naruto acordou com um exaltar de voz. Sobressaltou-se ao rapidamente perceber que se tratava não só de uma, mas duas vozes. Desperto do torpor do sono que quase não tivera durante a noite, jogou os lençóis para o lado e pulou da cama, apressando-se para o corredor, onde encontrou a irmã, também curiosa trajando seu babydoll esverdeado.

Ino lhe dedicou um olhar confuso e, ao mesmo tempo, temeroso, e Naruto correspondeu da mesma forma. Ele foi o primeiro a seguir o som da discussão. Antes que pudesse chegar à metade do corredor, Ino segurou-o pelo ombro, querendo detê-lo, porém, pensava que se conseguisse alcançar o quarto dos pais e se sua presença fosse notada, a briga se findaria. Determinado, livrou-se da pegada da mais velha e avançou à porta do quarto de casal.

Seu coração se comprimia dentro do peito a cada nova acusação bradada pela mãe. Há muito tempo que não escutava uma discussão tão abrasiva entre os pais.

Hesitou em entrar. A porta estava aberta, mas não tinha coragem de colocar os pés para dentro e interromper. Via a mãe e o pai brigando, mas eles não haviam tomado ciência de sua presença ali parado no corredor, em frente ao quarto deles.

- Eu não quero saber o que o seu sócio está precisando no escritório! – Kushina esbravejava. – Você não tem o direito de estragar essas férias, Minato!

- Quando você vai entender a importância da firma para nós, Kushina?

- Ah, mas eu entendo. Aaah, mas como eu entendo a importância da porcaria do seu trabalho pra você! Ele tem mais valor do que seus filhos e sua esposa!

- É com a _porcaria_ do meu trabalho que pagamos o colégio e faculdade caros dos nossos filhos e a mesma porcaria de trabalho ainda banca as suas futilidades!

Um estalo ecoou, fazendo Naruto se retrair e seus olhos se tornarem maiores.

Minato olhou num misto de aturdimento e indignação para a esposa, sentindo a ardência do tapa em sua face esquerda. A ruiva o fitava sem arrependimento algum e havia uma dureza em seu semblante que parecia que não se desmancharia nem se pedisse desculpas. Culpava toda aquela situação por estar passando dos limites, deveria ter comedido as palavras, mas a raiva momentânea não permitia que se arrependesse delas.

A esposa nunca tentara agredi-lo antes e, motivado por sua própria instabilidade no momento, explodiu:

- Chega! Eu já deveria ter colocado um fim nesse casamento há muito tempo! Pra mim já basta! – virou-se para fechar a mala e foi quando seus olhos recaíram sobre o garoto parado no corredor, olhando para dentro com as esferas azuis assustadas.

Seu coração se apertou ao ver o filho ali. A raiva pela atitude de Kushina esvaiu-se brevemente e um bolo sufocante se formou em sua garganta.

- Naruto?

Notou a angústia do menino se transformar em rancor quando a mãe, tomando ciência de que ele estava ali, repetiu-lhe o nome. Minato voltou a sentir raiva de Kushina por ter causado aqueles sentimentos no filho.

- Viu o que você fez, Minato? – a mulher apontou-lhe o dedo. – Viu? Você tinha que estragar tudo como sempre!

- A culpa não é minha se você não consegue controlar os seus ataques histéricos e não sabe conversar, Kushina! – rebateu irritadiço. – Estou farto disso!

Os passos apressados no assoalho fizeram com que percebessem que Naruto não estava mais os observando e a voz de Ino chamando pelo irmão, mostrou a eles que a filha também estivera ali no corredor escutando a discussão.

Sentindo-se no limite, Minato largou a arrumação da mala de lado e saiu do quarto sem nem mesmo um segundo olhar para Kushina, passou pela filha no corredor, vendo sua expressão constrangida enquanto se mantinha parada à frente da porta do quarto do irmão, mas nada disse a ela. Estava decidido: iria sim embora, mas com aquela confusão formada, precisava esfriar a cabeça para poder conversar com Naruto e se despedir decentemente dele e da filha.

Querendo se isolar, saiu da residência e dirigindo-se ao ancoradouro, marchou até o barco e nele zarpou, distanciando-se daquela casa, da esposa, dos filhos e do pacote de problemas que eles traziam para si.

oOo

Naruto se recusou a sair de seu quarto quando a irmã pediu. Depois de um tempo a mãe veio tentar persuadi-lo a conversar, mas a ignorou como fizera com Ino. Não queria falar, não queria ver o rosto da pessoa que estava afastando seu pai de si. Deitado na cama, o menino tinha o travesseiro sobre a cabeça, preso pelas mãos firmes em suas extremidades, enquanto lutava contra as lágrimas.

Estivera tudo tão bem por tanto tempo, por que justo agora?

Eles iam se separar.

Nunca vira o pai tão bravo e sério, nem jamais o ouvira confirmar que estaria dando um fim ao casamento com a mãe.

Eles iam se separar.

Naruto não teria mais o pai por perto. Sabia como as coisas funcionavam. Tinha colegas na escola – vários na verdade – que eram filhos de pais divorciados. A maioria aparentava não se importar muito, outros demonstravam um pouco de tristeza pelos pais não estarem mais juntos. Mas para Naruto era diferente, porque, no fundo, percebera que não importava se o pai ficasse com a mãe ou não. O que verdadeiramente tinha importância era que o pai pudesse estar com ele sempre.

Como iria suportar vê-lo tão pouco, conviver menos ainda?

Não reparou no passar das horas, só mesmo quando no meio do dia seu estômago começou a reclamar de fome. Preferia continuar trancado no quarto, entretanto, a necessidade de comer era maior. Então, deixou o cômodo e desceu para procurar algo que lhe saciasse a ânsia, rezando para não encontrar nem com a mãe, muito menos com a irmã.

Deu sorte no que se tratava se Ino. A mais velha fugira da confusão e provavelmente fora se refugiar com o esquisito. Ino sempre fora assim: o mundo vinha abaixo e ela preferia ignorar. Por vezes, a detestara por isso, mas se tivesse que escolher um lado para apoiar, tinha certeza que ela escolheria o da mãe.

Infelizmente, Kushina o interceptou antes que alcançasse a cozinha. Ela estava na sala, lendo tranquilamente um livro, como se nada houvesse ocorrido, como se seu pai sequer estivesse na iminência de abandoná-los por causa dela.

Ela o viu e imediatamente fechou a leitura, chamando por seu nome.

Obediente, Naruto parou, mas não se virou para encará-la. Dentro de si, a simples entonação amorosa da voz dela o fazia sentir raiva.

- Quer que prepare algo para você comer? – ela questionou.

- Não. – negou, secamente. - Eu me viro sozinho.

Continuou seu caminho para dentro da cozinha e agradeceu por ela não ter vindo atrás para lhe passar um sermão, ou querer criar uma mesma conversa chata para justificar a briga com o pai e colocar a culpa toda nele.

Ainda que sua barriga estivesse vazia, não conseguiu comer muito mais do que um lanche leve. Algo continuava fazendo um bolo em sua garganta e lhe tirando o apetite.

Decidiu que ficar em casa não ajudaria muito, por isso, decidiu sair e, ao passar pela sala rapidamente, resmungou para mãe que iria brincar do lado de fora. Até pensou em chamar Sakura e conversar com a menina, porém, aquele problema familiar era algo do qual se envergonhava e preferia não dividir com ninguém.

oOo

Caminhou sem rumo, chutando pedrinhas em seu caminho e exibindo um pequeno bico, enquanto as mãos estavam firmemente enfiadas nos bolsos laterais da bermuda que usava. Aquela sensação ruim persistia apertando seu peito, mesmo que se esforçasse para afastá-la. Sabia que seria impossível deixar de senti-la, afinal, só conseguia pensar no pai e na eminência de perdê-lo.

O que poderia fazer para evitar que ele fosse embora?

Era só um menino.

Quem sabe permitissem que ele escolhesse com quem queria ficar. Uma pequena esperança brotou em seu coração e começou a imaginar como seria viver somente com o pai, longe da mãe e da irmã.

Um sonho.

Assim como o beijo que ele lhe dera no banheiro.

Corou intensamente por causa da linha que seus pensamentos estavam seguindo e, instintivamente, mordeu o lábio inferior.

Não mentira quando dissera que gostara do beijo dado pelo pai. Havia uma diferença imensa entre o que dividira com Sakura e o dele. Algo dentro de si despertara um pouco mais, aquele contato fizera com que almejasse coisas que não tinha coragem nem de verbalizar, mas que instigavam a sua imaginação, a ponto de causar-lhe uma ereção ante a mera possibilidade de mais intimidade com o pai.

Era estranho. O certo seria excitar-se com meninas, ou melhor: só com garotas. Mas pensar em Minato vinha deixando-o rijo. Precisava conversar com o pai sobre aquilo, saber o que havia de errado consigo. Ele saberia lhe responder. Seu pai sempre sabia as respostas para tudo.

Primeiro, teria que encontrá-lo antes que fosse embora. Bem, achava que ele não partiria sem se despedir, mas para se precaver, resolveu procurá-lo. O barco não estava aportado, então, ele só poderia ter ido esfriar a cabeça pelo lago. Se rodeasse a margem, acabaria encontrando a localização da embarcação.

Com os objetivos revigorados, Naruto apressou-se em sua caça pelo mais velho.

oOo

Sakura avistou o loirinho andando rápido por uma das margens do lago e sorriu. O amigo – não, namorado – estivera indisposto, segundo a mãe, quando batera à porta da casa para chamá-lo pela manhã. Pelo jeito, ele havia melhorado, sendo assim, a menina de cabelos rosa correu para alcançá-lo.

A ideia de que estava namorando um garoto de fora da cidade realmente lhe agradara muito. Telefonara para uma das amigas de colégio para contar-lhe a novidade e ela ficou muito impressionada. E era exatamente isso que Sakura queria: impressionar e continuar sendo o centro das atenções da escola em que estudava.

- Naruto! Naruto! – chamou pelo menino quando já estava perto o suficiente para que ele a ouvisse.

O loirinho cessou os passos e virou-se para trás, fitando a menina com um sorriso.

- Oi, Sakura-chan!

- Você está melhor? – perguntou, aproximando-se do outro e ao ver a expressão confusa dele, esclareceu sobre o que indagava: - Sua mãe disse que pela manhã que você não estava muito bem.

A boca do garoto formou um 'oh' prolongado, sem ser vocalizado, até que finalmente riu, coçando a nuca.

- Sim, estou melhor agora.

A garota sorriu satisfeita e convidou:

- Quer brincar?

Naruto fez uma careta desanimada e negou:

- Não. Hoje eu não to a fim de brincar.

Sakura ficou surpresa e ao mesmo tempo decepcionada pela negativa do menino. Só então por sua mente passou a possível razão da falta de vontade de brincar de Naruto. Talvez ele quisesse namorar um pouco. No dia anterior, o beijo que haviam trocado tinha sido bem tímido e como era o primeiro que o loiro lhe dava, resolveu não forçar nada mais que aquilo. Porém, sabia beijar bem mais do que o simples toque de lábios, além de umas outras coisinhas também.

Sendo assim, chegou mais perto do garoto, vendo-o olhá-la desconfiado. Mas, sem se inibir, beijou a boca de Naruto. Primeiro só uma leve pressão dos lábios, depois fechou os olhos e passou a movê-los sobre os do garoto.

Naruto pegou-se surpreendido com a atitude de Sakura, recordando-se, logo depois que não deveria, já que a pedira em namoro anteriormente. Mas não queria estar ali beijando-a, queria ir procurar o pai. No entanto, quando ela passou a mover a boca sobre a sua, acabou sendo seduzido pelo gesto e correspondeu. Poderia mostrar para Sakura que já não era tão inexperiente e, por isso, tentou imitar o jeito como o pai lhe ensinara a beijar.

Colocou mais entusiasmo no beijo e encontrando a oportunidade em um entreabrir de lábios, deslizou a língua para dentro da boca da menina, acariciando a dela com a sua.

Sakura suspirou em meio ao beijo e Naruto recebeu o gesto como indicativo de que estava se saindo bem, por isso, continuou a beijá-la. Contudo, sua mente não parava de criar uma comparação. Buscava entender o motivo de que com a garota ele não se sentia tão excitado quanto com o pai. Sakura era bonita, os lábios dela eram suaves e delicados, e ela parecia gostar de si. Também achava o pai bonito, mas a boca dele era exigente e firme… Era ele quem guiava tudo, que o fazia sentir um frio no estômago ante a sua experiência.

Um pequeno gemido abafado escapou em meio ao beijo que compartilhava com Sakura. Seu membro havia endurecido e o que o afligiu, internamente, foi saber que isso acontecera por estar pensando no pai.

A namoradinha interrompeu o beijo ao ouvir seu gemido e Naruto temeu que ela pudesse descobrir o que se passava em sua mente.

- Está tudo bem, Naruto? – ela questionou-o, um pouco preocupada.

- Não foi nada. – pensou rapidamente numa desculpa e mentiu: - É que você me fez sentir muito bem.

O cenho de Sakura franziu, demonstrando incompreensão pelo que o garoto queria dizer com aquilo. Sentindo-se mais constrangido, Naruto achou melhor ficar longe de Sakura, pelo menos, enquanto não acabasse com aquela confusão em sua mente.

- Eu tenho que ir, Sakura-chan. Preciso encontrar meu pai.

- Naruto!

- Depois conversamos!

Naruto correu para longe, seguindo o caminho antes estipulado por si, para ir ao encontro de Minato, deixando Sakura para trás. Para sua sorte, a garota não o seguiu. No momento, queria mesmo conversar com o mais velho, sozinho, para que ele tirasse suas dúvidas sobre o que estava passando. Aquilo cada vez ficava mais confuso e angustiante.

Como esperava, avistou, depois de muito correr e andar à margem do extenso lago, a embarcação do pai. Não estava muito distante da prainha, mas também não se encontrava muito perto. Não via o pai e isso o fez deduzir que logicamente estaria na cabine interna do barco. Pensou em gritar seu nome, chamando-o, mas achou melhor ir direto para água e nadar.

Em poucos minutos estava subindo pela escadinha ao lado do casco e colocando os pés para dentro do barco.

- Pai? - chamou, enquanto tentava se livrar da quantidade de água que escorria por seu corpo, mas o tempo estava quente, então, não precisaria se preocupar em chegar em casa todo molhado. - Pai?

O mais velho não lhe respondeu de imediato. Contrariado, Naruto deixou os calçados para trás e caminhou pela embarcação até chegar na porta da cabine e a abriu.

Um sorriso imediatamente despontou em seus lábios no instante em que viu quem procurava bem ali, largado em uma das cadeiras acolchoadas e revestidas de couro branco que davam para o painel onde ficava o volante. O pai tinha os olhos fechados e a cabeça recostada no assento, como se dormisse. Havia se passado muito tempo desde que o mais velho saíra irritado de casa e isso fez com que Naruto se questionasse se ele não estaria sentindo fome. Se estapeou mentalmente por não ter pensado em trazer algo para ele comer, porém, essa poderia ser uma desculpa para levá-lo de volta consigo.

Deu o primeiro passo, encostando a porta da cabine atrás de si, com a intenção de despertar o pai, mas quando fez menção de dar o segundo passo, seu pai, ainda de olhos fechados, mostrou que não estava dormindo:

- Desculpe, Naruto.

O garoto piscou, sem compreender, a princípio, e logo depois seu coração se angustiou. Viu o pai abrir os olhos tão azuis quanto os seus e estavam carregados por um pesar enorme.

- Eu gostaria que não tivesse presenciado aquela discussão, filho. - Minato continuou. - Foi terrível o que ocorreu e o que eu disse…

- Tudo bem, pai. - Naruto tentou amainar a culpa que o mais velho parecia estar carregando e sorriu. - Não foi sua culpa, eu sei que não foi. A mamãe te bateu.

- Eu mereci. - o loiro mais velho retificou. No momento seguinte, olhou com tristeza para o menor e disse, buscando firmeza em sua voz: - Naru, eu vou mesmo embora dessa vez.

O coração do menino se contraiu em angústia, novamente. Eram aquelas as palavras que temera por anos. Sabia que aquela última briga entre os pais se tornara a gota que faltava para o pai se decidir e, no fundo, o compreendia. No entanto, vê-lo ir embora, deixando-o para trás, era desesperador.

- Me leva com o senhor, então, pai. - pediu, a voz trêmula, não sabendo mais o que fazer para remediar a situação. - Eu não quero ficar com a mamãe, quero ficar com você.

Viu o pai negar com a cabeça e sentiu os olhos arderem.

- Sinto muito, Naruto, você sabe que eu não posso te levar. - escutou-o dizer. - Seu lugar é com a sua mãe.

- Mas eu não gosto dela! - exaltou-se com raiva. Seu pai estava mesmo querendo deixá-lo para trás, tudo por culpa de sua mãe. - Ela ta fazendo o senhor ir embora e assim vai ficar longe de mim.

O que ele poderia fazer? O quê?

Sua respiração ficou pesada e os rastros úmidos desceram por seu rosto sem que sentisse, quando o pai não cedeu:

- A gente não vai deixar de se ver, Naru. Não vai mudar nada.

- Vai sim! - gritou, extravasando os sentimentos que ameaçavam sufocá-lo e, sem pensar jogou-se no colo do pai, abraçando-o, como se assim fosse possível mantê-lo para si e impedi-lo de abandoná-lo. - Vai ser diferente! Eu não quero! Quero ficar junto com o senhor!

Minato sentiu o menino afundar o rosto em seu pescoço e apertá-lo junto a si. Compartilhava da dor que o menor estava sentindo. Se fosse possível, se não fosse a maldita atração, levaria Naruto, arrumaria um jeito de ficar com a guarda dele, mas isso só lhe traria mais problemas. Problemas como aquele que estava tendo no mento em que o corpo molhado do menino entrava em choque com o calor do seu, levemente suado graças ao calor que o dia oferecia.

- Naruto… - chamou, tentando, delicadamente, afastar o filho, sem muito sucesso.

- Eu não quero ficar longe… - Naruto murmurou, choroso, ajeitando-se sobre o pai, firmando as pernas cada uma de um lado do quadril dele, em cima da cadeira confortável.

Minato se achava um monstro naquele exato instante. Enquanto o próprio filho buscava consolo, em negação por sua partida, ele não conseguia desviar seus pensamentos daquela proximidade, do roçar causado pela pélvis de Naruto contra a sua. Simplesmente, era incapaz de ser um pai normal. Sua doença mostrava-se cada vez mais incontrolável. Antigamente, ainda desviava seus pensamentos e intenções pervertidas, forçando-se a ver a inocência do filho e o quanto distorcido era seu desejo por aquela criança. Mas, agora, pensar na inocência o levava a desejar mais, reafirmar-se de que ele era seu filho já não era mais a última barreira para chamá-lo à razão, mas sim, um afrodisíaco para seu querer doentio.

O único instinto com poder ali era o magnetismo que o atraía para o menino.

- Não me deixe, pai. - Naruto pediu. - Por favor.

O garoto sentia o coração bater forte, mas não sabia dizer se era pelo medo de estar perdendo o pai, ou por seu corpo se encontrar, mais uma vez, reagindo de uma maneira estranha. Talvez fosse o calor do mais velho que acalentava sua pele molhada e levemente fria, mas poderia ser outra coisa. Não tinha certeza de nada, só que era bom, que despertava seus sentidos de um jeito preocupante.

Mordendo o lábio inferior, pressionou hesitantemente a pélvis contra a do pai, confirmando a aceitação de seu próprio corpo ao sentir-se excitar-se mais. O temor que o assolava agora era de que o pai lhe chamasse a atenção ou quebrasse o contato, afastando-o, mas Naruto não conseguiu impedir-se de friccionar seu membro já desperto e fechar os olhos pelo prazer que espalhava-se por seu corpo com aquele contato libidinoso.

- Naruto…

- É errado sentir isso, pai? - o garoto perguntou, prevendo que a qualquer momento o homem mais velho sairia da inércia e brigaria consigo, o afastaria, mas decidiu enfrentar qualquer reação ruim e continuou a ondular o quadril, sentindo-se mais envolvido por aquelas sensações.

Minato não respondeu. Não conseguiu. Suas mãos tremiam, querendo abraçar e tocar Naruto, mas se o fizesse, sua resolução vacilaria e ele perderia o ínfimo controle que restava em si. Infelizmente, foi impossível deter seu sexo de trair sua convicção: ele enrijeceu vergonhosamente em meio ao estímulo do menor, gerando-lhe um gemido que prendeu no fundo de sua garganta.

Tinha que afastar Naruto; tinha que fazê-lo parar.

- Toda vez que eu penso no senhor, eu fico assim. - Naruto confessou, não mais vertendo lágrimas, mas respirando pesadamente por sentir o membro latejar prazerosamente ao perceber a ereção do pai se formando dentro da calça. - É errado?

- É. - Minato confirmou, sendo afetado pelo calor que aumentava dentro da cabine. - Você sabe que é.

- Mas é bom. - o mais novo contrariou. - Como pode ser errado?

- Você é meu filho, Naru. - Minato alegou, querendo relembrar a si mesmo a condição da criança, enquanto suas mãos trêmulas se erguiam e iam de encontro às costas do menor, que continuava embalando o quadril no seu.

Naruto sentia-se tão bem se movimentando daquele jeito! Imaginar que o sexo do pai estava ficando tão excitado quanto o seu lhe fazia ansiar por mais. Era errado - seu pai lhe confirmara -, porém, ele chegava à conclusão de que queria que o contato continuasse**;** não conseguia se refrear, ou parar; seu corpo não permitia.

- O senhor me ama, papai? - indagou, com a mente nublada, acariciando delicadamente os fios loiros que caiam sobre a nuca do mais velho.

Queria que ele dissesse, que repetisse que o amava.

_Precisava _que ele o amasse.

Minato falhou fragorosamente em sua resistência, acariciando as costas do menor e permitindo-se ser seduzido pela inocência do menino. Via-se incapaz de pensar direito - sequer queria pensar direito -, o desejo em seu corpo travara toda responsabilidade que deveria ter como pai, toda a coerência que era sua obrigação manter. Depois de anos lutando contra com todas as suas forças... Naruto o entorpecera completamente.

- Amo, Naru. Amo. - admitiu, encostando os lábios no pescoço do garoto, beijando suavemente e sussurrando contra a pele macia. - Amo mais do que deveria.

Um arrepio percorreu o corpo do menor, ante a voz rouca do pai e aos beijos mornos que passaram a ser depositados na linha de seu pescoço.

As palavras, adicionadas da sensação daquele carinho, fizeram o menino sorrir e ao mesmo tempo suspirar satisfeito, duvidando que fosse mesmo errado desejar o pai como estava ocorrendo naquele instante. Tanto que aumentou a pressão e a rapidez com que movia o baixo-ventre.

Minato não lutava mais contra o esbrasear de seu corpo; era impossível. Assim que Naruto intensificou a fricção de seus membros ainda encobertos pelas roupas que usavam, ele pôs-se a impor à pélvis em resposta. Sua boca encontrou o lóbulo da orelha do menor e mordeu-o, guiado pela loucura que finalmente o dominava.

Naruto gemeu, se contraindo, mesmerizando o pai que tocou seu rosto, guiando-o para longe do esconderijo em que se encontrava em seu pescoço e olhando-o diretamente nos olhos azuis.

O garoto cerrou as esferas claras assim que o ardor em seus lábios se fez presente. A boca do mais velho tomou a sua, provando-a, forçando a língua para invadi-la e deliciar-se com a dele.

Naruto ofegou em meio ao beijo, extasiado e entregue. Timidamente, tentava acompanhar os movimentos sinuosos da língua de Minato, empolgado com aquela troca de intimidade.

_É perfeito__!_ - pensou o menino.

Era tudo intenso e maravilhoso demais para que pensasse o contrário. Seu pai o beijava como fazia com sua mãe: uma das mãos dele percorria sua pele, por baixo da camiseta molhada, indo em direção a um de seus mamilos, atiçando-os daquela maneira gostosa - como fizera outrora às margens do lago – enquanto a outra alisava uma de suas nádegas por cima do jeans molhado da bermuda.

Minato o queria; seu pai o desejava daquela forma.

Em meio à conscientização e o vai e vem de seu quadril, Naruto resfolegou repetidas vezes, sendo dominado pelo gozo prematuro que abandonou seu sexo, sujando o interior da bermuda que usava.

Enquanto buscava recuperar a respiração e seus movimentos cessaram, sentiu a mão que tocava seu mamilo descer para frente de sua bermuda e adentrá-la. Sem restrições, o pai bolinou seu delicado membro, aproveitando-se do líquido viscoso para deslizar a palma com mais facilidade.

- Pai… - Naruto suspirou, contorcendo-se ao ser apalpado ante a sensibilidade em que seu sexo se encontrava.

- Você gosta, Naru? - questionou, roucamente, no ouvido do filho. - Gosta quando eu o toco assim?

Sem fala, ao ter tão rapidamente uma nova ereção se formando, Naruto somente assentiu enfaticamente; ponderando a súbita vontade de tocar a masculinidade do pai. A pretensão era latente, com a diferença que das outras vezes que quisera ver e pegar, fora interrompido e ficara muito receoso; agora sabia que não seria repelido, que não haveria ninguém para flagrá-lo ou interromper seu intento.

Sendo assim, abaixou a mão pelo tórax do mais velho que estava vestido por uma camiseta cinza-chumbo, percebendo como apreciava os contornos firmes do torso masculino. Seu pai era perfeito demais, com o abdômen firmemente definido, que o fazia lembrar bem daquele caminho de pelugem dourada pouco abaixo do umbigo dele... e que levava exatamente para onde mais Naruto tinha curiosidade de apreciar.

Queria vê-lo rijo e se pudesse admirar o corpo inteiramente nu do mais velho.

Com os dedos um pouco desajeitados, forçou o botão do jeans que Minato usava a se abrir e o barulho do zíper descendo gerou um ofego do pai, que passou a beijar-lhe o rosto com dedicação.

Naruto gostara daquilo também, daquela sensação de controle que lhe fora sutilmente transmitida. Ansioso, trouxe a intumescida ereção do pai para fora da cueca e do jeans, testando-a, sentindo seu peso em sua mão. Seus olhos azuis abriram-se e desviaram-se para baixo, para admirar com delícia o sexo do pai: era maior e muito mais grosso que o seu, a ponta minava aquele líquido translúcido que mostrava a intensidade de sua excitação.

Subitamente, Naruto pensou algo que jamais cogitara em sua mente: provar daquele fluido e distinguir o sabor do pai. Sem pensar, passou o indicador sobre a fenda na glande do órgão do mais velho, esfregando suavemente, e em seguida trouxe o dedo para os lábios.

Minato só pode olhar, fascinado, as ações do menino. Os delicados lábios avermelhados pelo beijo que trocaram há minutos atrás, se apartaram e a língua rosada despontou, tocando o indicador, retroagindo para a pouca quantidade do pré-gozo ser degustada pelo paladar do garoto. No segundo seguinte, o dedo sumia na boca, onde prazerosamente Naruto saboreou o restante do sêmen que havia ali.

Com a sanidade totalmente em colapso e perdida perante aquela imagem, Minato deixou os dedos que possessivamente tateavam a parte íntima do filho, deslizassem para mais baixo, ganhando caminho pela área desprovida de pêlos, passando pelos pequenos testículos, até encontrar o que desejava.

Naruto ficou tenso, mas Minato não se deteve. Tocou o ânus do menino com a ponta do dedo, acariciando e testando a flexibilidade do local.

- Não vou te machucar, filho. - Minato murmurou, tornando a beijar a boca do menor.

Sem esperar consentimento, Minato forçou o orifício, ultrapassando a resistência inicial do músculo, deslizando um dedo para dentro do garoto. Um gemido insatisfeito foi emitido por Naruto, mas foi abafado pelo beijo que Minato lhe impunha.

A passagem apertada pressionava seu dedo e Minato grunhiu, imaginando a sensação que provocaria em si se, no lugar de seu dedo, pudesse introduzir seu sexo ali dentro. Era quente, convidativo e apertado, provavelmente, enlouqueceria de prazer ao sentir-se naquele confinamento.

Naruto queria dizer ao pai que não estava gostando daquilo. Aquele toque era desconfortável, nada prazeroso. Sentia o entrar e sair do dedo, como se este fizesse sexo consigo. Bem, ao menos era aquela a concepção que lhe veio à mente ao lembrar-se da vez que a flagrara a irmã na floresta com Sasuke.

Sexo.

- Naruto… - Minato disse o nome de maneira arrastada, forçando outro dedo dentro do garoto, sentindo a pressão aumentar em torno dos dígitos. - Eu quero sentir você.

Naruto trincou os dentes e os olhos, segurando a ereção do pai com força, enquanto algumas lágrimas surgiam no canto de suas pálpebras. Doía. Não era bom. Todavia, a palavra _sexo_ mesclada à imagem de seu pai, o incitavam a permanecer calado, a não reclamar.

Seria daquela forma que dois homens faziam sexo?

Repentinamente, seus olhos azuis se arregalaram ante a intrusão de mais um dedo, causando aturdimento e um desconforto maior em Naruto. Era ruim, muito ruim! As pequenas gotas de lágrimas escorreram teimosas pelos cantos de seus olhos, mas o pai não viu: ele mordia seu ombro, chupava seu pescoço, apertava sua nádega com a outra mão e arfava excitado; Naruto sentia essa excitação no pulsar do sexo intumescido entre seus dedos.

- Pai… - ele chamou, disposto a, finalmente, pedir para que o mais velho parasse. No entanto, os três dedos continuavam a molestar seu ânus, a ir e vir, a massageá-lo internamente. - Pai…

Mas a negativa que verbalizaria seu desprazer não se concluiu. Sem aviso, o pai sozinho retroagiu os dedos e o afastou.

Um pânico gelou o estômago de Naruto. Minato entendera sozinho seu desconforto e iria findar o que quer que estivesse se desenvolvendo entre eles - o garoto suspeitava. Sua garganta ressecou, frustração e medo crescendo dentro de si. O pai o tirou de seu colo, forçando-o a ficar de pé. Naruto estava disposto a suplicar por desculpas, mas se travou assim que notou que os olhos do mais velho lhe fitavam, ainda com aquela chama impudica, lasciva.

Naruto engoliu em seco, seu sexo semi-ereto firmando-se completamente somente pela intensidade daquele olhar.

Minato inclinou-se para frente, capturando seus lábios novamente, fazendo o garoto suspirar aliviado. O pai não estava o rejeitando, o estava despindo, retirando todas as peças que cobriam seu corpo e deixando-o rapidamente nu.

O garoto não envergonhou-se de sua nudez diante do olhar examinativo que o pai lhe lançou após descartar-lhe as vestes. Pelo contrário. Adorava que ele olhasse para si, que o reparasse e, principalmente, que aquele brilho sedento aumentasse nos olhos azuis do maior.

Também sentia vontade de ver Minato sem nenhuma roupa e, como se lesse a sua mente, o mais velho arrancou a blusa, expondo o tórax firme e bronzeado por aqueles poucos dias de férias para o deslumbre do menino. Levantando-se brevemente o jeans e a boxer seguiram o mesmo caminho das outras roupas: o chão da cabine. Naruto, inconscientemente, lambeu os lábios ao ver o pai em toda a sua glória e aceitou quando ele lhe ofereceu a mão e o trouxe para si, colocando-o sentando sobre suas pernas, novamente, só que dessa vez, com suas costas encostando-se ao torso dele.

A posição o fazia recordar-se do verão - aquele verão há dois anos atrás -, quando o pai pela primeira vez o tocara diferente. Só que, dessa vez, sentia sem empecilho algum a masculinidade do pai pressionada contra suas nádegas.

- Preciso te sentir, Naru. _Preciso. _- o mais velho disse beijando a nuca do garoto.

Naruto arrepiou-se e seu coração acelerou-se com a implicação daquelas palavras. O pai esfregava a ereção de encontro a sua carne, melando-o por onde passava. O garoto achava a situação erótica, podia mentalmente ver o sexo do outro querendo adentrá-lo, como Sasuke havia feito com Ino. A única diferença era que a única passagem que havia para isso era exatamente o local onde os dedos do pai mostraram o quão desprazeroso era ser invadido.

Mas Minato estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho em distrair seus pensamentos – as mãos grandes passeavam por suas coxas, apertando sua virilha e apartando suas pernas enquanto buscava estimular seu sexo desperto.

- Eu quero que você seja meu. - o mais velho elucidou. - Eu o desejo há tanto tempo, filho… tanto…

Os olhos de Naruto pesaram, absorvendo aquela confissão com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. O pai forçou suas costas um pouco para frente, fazendo-o inclinar o quadril o suficiente apenas para conduzir o órgão para a sua entrada.

_Sexo._ - a palavra repetiu-se em sua mente. - _O pai iria fazer sexo consigo._

- Eu o amo, Naruto…

Seus batimentos descompassaram, ao mesmo tempo em que a glande forçou entrar em seu corpo. Naruto chegou à conclusão que queria. Ainda que doesse, que não fosse bom, queria que o pai fizesse sexo consigo, que completasse aquele vínculo intenso entre eles.

O garoto pressionou os olhos, enquanto sua entrada dilatava, dando passagem a rigidez do pai. Um gemido arquejante, estrangulado de dor lhe escapou dos lábios e suas unhas curtas trincaram, sem que se desse conta, nos músculos das fortes coxas de Minato. Queria suportar, mas era demais, era diferente dos três dedos que o prepararam. A carne que o penetrava era muito larga e mais longa, não ia aguentar!

Minato, por sua vez, sentia-se a ponto de explodir antes mesmo de se afundar totalmente no ânus do menino. As paredes internas eram exatamente como imaginara: convidativamente mornas e apertadas, causando uma sensação abrasadora em seu sexo. Chegou a pensar no quão difícil seria para Naruto acomodá-lo, mas sabia que ele se acostumaria com a intrusão.

Perguntava-se por que se negara tanto tempo aquele prazer tão inebriante, não sendo capaz de se recordar dos motivos – não ali, não aquela hora.

O corpo do filho era delicioso.

Decidido, fez Naruto sentar-se sobre seu membro, até estar completamente engolfado pelo ânus do garoto. Escutou-o gritar, então. Havia dor embutida naquele grito, mas havia algo mais.

- Pode se mexer, Naru? - perguntou, querendo ver seu pequeno movimentando-se sobre si.

- Dói muito. - o filho reclamou, um pouco choroso.

- Vai passar, confie em mim. - garantiu, o prazer turvando-lhe os sentidos, afagando a ereção do menor e apertando um dos pequenos mamilos até eriçá-lo.

Como Naruto não se moveu, Minato, sôfrego, segurou o quadril dele e o fez erguer-se, até que somente a glande permanecesse no interior do garoto, em seguida o trouxe para baixo novamente, adentrando seu membro por completo. Outro grito foi abafado pelas paredes da cabine.

Repetiu o processo algumas vezes, sendo ele a guiar o menino a levantar e abaixar, até chegar a um ponto onde o filho inconscientemente estava se movendo sozinho. Os gritos continuaram, frequentes, mas a dor se dissipara e transformara-se em prazer. A ereção juvenil na mão de Minato se tornara firme e gotejava constantemente, melando seus dedos, mostrando que o garoto finalmente estava encontrando satisfação no que faziam.

- Isso, filho. Continue assim… - estimulou, torcendo um mamilo entre seus dedos. - Faça mais rápido.

- Pai… Ahh, pai!

Naruto chamava repetidamente, enquanto atendia aos pedidos do pai. Mais rápido. Era bom. Havia ficado bom. No início, sentira muita dor, mas havia sido tocado em algo lá dentro que lhe fizera vibrar de prazer. Sequer conseguia crer que estava conseguindo abrigar a masculinidade do mais velho dentro de si... e gostar, mas aquele entra e sai constante, a sensação de estar preenchido, se tornaram, realmente, maravilhosas.

E era _seu pai_ quem lhe proporcionava tudo aquilo.

Sua excitação se tornara tamanha que agora era verdadeiramente incapaz de conter os gritos e gemidos altos. Eles vocalizavam a intensidade do prazer que o ato provocava em si. A forma como Minato manipulava seu sexo e tocava em seus mamilos, o deixavam fora de controle, mas nada se comparou ao momento em que o pai passou a impulsionar-se para cima, indo de encontro às suas nádegas: não sabia dizer ao certo o porquê - talvez fosse a forma firme como ele angulava o quadril - mas o choque provocado em seu organismo foi intenso.

Ele o atingira exatamente naquele ponto que o fizera vibrar e estremecer antes, só que dessa vez, o fazia de um jeito vigoroso, contínuo, que acabou transformando Naruto em pura súplica e êxtase.

- Assim, pequeno… - o pai gemia, pesadamente. - Exatamente assim.

Minato estava chegando ao ápice rápido demais, porém, não se importava. Não havia como impedir que aquele calor aumentasse e a adrenalina corresse desenfreada por seu ser. Naruto o dominava, o tinha cativo e a pressão que impelia seus quadris a subir e a descer, penetrando-o com ânsia e fome, o levava a fechar os olhos e simplesmente aproveitar.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, no assento, sem deixar de mover-se de encontro às nádegas do filho. Passou a masturbá-lo com mais força e abandonou os mamilos para acariciar os testículos do menino, envolvendo-os em sua mão quente.

Foi só o que precisou para o corpo menor ficar completamente tenso e Naruto dar um último grito de completude. Minato resfolegou. Ao mesmo tempo em que o filho sujava sua mão com gozo, as paredes internas nas quais estava confinado se contraíram, apertando ainda mais, de forma quase dolorosa, o órgão túrgido de Minato.

Num último e poderoso gesto, abraçou o garoto, colando-lhe as costas contra si, fazendo seu sexo fincar-se no interior do ânus dele, mantendo-o inerte. Espasmos vertiginosos atingiram o membro de Minato, preenchendo o filho com seu sêmen.

Suava, arfava, apertava-o, sentia o latejar contínuo de seu membro na passagem do filho. Escutava os gemidos do menino abrandando, o corpo menor pesando, descansando sobre seu peito, ainda abrigando sua masculinidade. Acariciava o sexo de Naruto, lentamente, sentindo-o ficar flácido.

Alisou seu corpo banhado em suor e cansado – agora impuro - satisfeito, sujando o torso do menor com o sêmen que detinha em sua mão, espalhando por onde podia, como uma prova de que fora _**ele **_quem trouxera o pequeno ao ápice, que era a _**ele**_ a quem pertencia os primeiros suspiros, ofegos, gemidos e gritos de prazer de Naruto.

Subiu a mão, naquela carícia, pelo pescoço, até o queixo, o qual segurou e fez com que o garoto virasse o rosto para o lado e assim fosse capaz de capturar aqueles lábios nos seus. Invadiu-lhe a boca com a língua, calmo, mas sensualmente. Enquanto sentia-se embriagar-se com o cheiro de suor, sexo e sêmen no corpo que agora seria dele. E de mais ninguém.

Naruto lhe permitiu, retribuiu o beijo e remexeu-se em seu colo. Minato sequer sentiu-se amolecer, isso não ocorreu; continuou ereto dentro do filho, mas o líquido morno escorria pela passagem do menor, sujando-o também, maculando-o, evidenciando que perdera, sem retorno, a sua sanidade para aquele garoto de doze anos.

Seu filho.

oOo

Continua...

* * *

Respostas das Reviews sem email:

**Riouko, La fey e Inu** - peço desculpas pela demora. Espero que gostem desse capitulo

**Ludy** - Aí está a continuação... Minato tem - pelo menos tinha - uma consciencia que o impede de achar normal a atração que sente por Naruto... Por isso, se ele for embora, não será tão estranho... Mas a fic está longe de terminar, tem mt coisa pra acontecer ainda... Muito obrigada por comentar!

**Uzumaki-san **- Eu tb gosto de alguns casais incomuns... MinaNaru, FugaNaru, NejiSasu, SaiSasu e por aí vai... Muito obrigada pelos elogios e espero que goste do capítulo!

oOo

***comentário da Beta Illy-chan***

**E... é AGORA que a Beta pode enfartar **

**sem medo de NÃO CONSEGUIR LER este lemon FODÁSTICO!**

**AWWWWWWWWWW!**


	8. Capítulo 7

**The Sacred Line**

Capítulo 7

Minato manobrava o barco e o guiava na direção que o levaria de volta para o ancoradouro perto de sua casa. O sol já se punha no horizonte e o calor era amenizado pela brisa mais fresca do fim do dia. Brisa esta que acariciava seu rosto e seus cabelos, trazendo-lhe uma sensação boa, embora seus pensamentos estivessem turbulentos.

Minato não queria acreditar no que finalmente fizera, mas seu corpo fazia questão de relembrá-lo, pois ansiava por tudo novamente. Seu descontrole afetara mais a sua sanidade do que poderia um dia ter imaginado.

Possuí-lo fora mais do que sonhara: superara expectativas e sensações.

Fizera tudo o que sempre desejara durante aquela tarde. Obtivera prazer no corpo do filho mais de uma vez, sem restrições. Conhecedor do poder desorientador do sexo, tomara-o e tivera consentimento do menor para cada toque e cada beijo. Ouvira-o gritar de prazer e suplicar por mais…

E mais, mais e mais, fora o que Minato dera de si ao menino.

Intenso.

Viciante.

Naruto…

Apesar de em alguns momentos diáfanos, uma parte de sua consciência urgisse para que seguisse o caminho certo, a sua outra faceta, perversa, o instigava a aproveitar, afinal, o menino queria, o menino o desejava, o amava…

E disso Minato tinha certeza: amava Naruto também.

Amava-o insanamente.

Anoitecia quando aportou no pequeno cais. Nem mesmo enquanto atracava a embarcação, seus olhos conseguiam desviar-se do seu objeto de adoração. Naruto estava exausto e dormira tão logo se aconchegou em uma das poltronas na parte externa do barco. À pequena distância, e agora banhado pela luz da lua, o menino parecia um verdadeiro anjo.

Minutos depois, com o loirinho nos braços, caminhou na direção da casa. Um aperto então atingiu seu peito ao ver as luzes acesas. O peso da culpa ante a conscientização de que lá dentro, Kushina os esperava como normalmente fazia, começava a tornar-se mais opressor...

A cada passo a realidade o abatia com mais força.

Quando entrou na sala e os olhos dela, sentada no amplo sofá, encontraram-se com os seus, desviou-os automaticamente, apressando-se para subir as escadas com o filho e colocá-lo em sua cama.

— Mina…

— Agora não, Kushina. — ele disse em tom baixo, mas impaciente.

Kushina franziu o cenho quando o marido passou, sem parar. O que mais chamou a atenção, além do loiro ter evitado olhá-la nos olhos, foi o leve cheiro que sentiu quando ele passou pelo meio da sala rumo às escadas.

oOo

Determinado a sair do alcance da visão da esposa o mais rápido possível, Minato subiu diretamente para o quarto do menor, colocando o menino na cama e o ajeitando embaixo dos lençóis. Olhando para a forma inocente de seu filho embargado em um sono pesado demais, o advogado sequer sentiu as pernas fortes falharem em seus propósitos, registrando apenas quando se viu sentar pesadamente no colchão macio.

_O que__ fizera?_ — lamentou-se internamente.

Com a mão trêmula, tocou o rostinho adormecido e acariciou-o não mais pensando no caráter infantil de seu filho, mas sentindo com lascívia a textura da pele dele, deslizando sensualmente os dígitos por sua face, acabando por passar a alisar, com o polegar, o lábio inferior levemente rosado e ainda inchado do garoto; a visão do leve roçar tentava-o, hipnotizava-o, atraindo seu rosto para mais próximo ao do menino. Aquela vontade continuava pulsando intensamente; o seu desejo e amor obscenos persistiam, e Minato sabia…

Não iria parar.

— Deus, o que eu estou fazendo? — vocalizou sua aflição.

Sua ânsia de molestar o corpo do filho se renovava, a mão estremecia muito mais pela necessidade de apalpá-lo, penetrá-lo, beijar e sorver ininterruptamente aquela boca, de consumir Naruto, moldá-lo a si e, novamente, esquecer de quem e o que ambos eram, de qual era seu papel ao lado do garoto…

Recuou imediatamente, sentindo o sangue pulsando forte em suas veias.

Tinha que ficar longe dele, porque seu instinto, sua paixão febril pelo próprio filho, quebrava seu senso de limites.

E já havia ultrapassado todos.

Passando a língua pelos lábios, desejoso, Minato obrigou-se a se afastar; a sair do quarto do menino rapidamente.

oOo

Kushina sempre fora uma mulher observadora e desconfiada. Minato era um homem bonito, educado e de personalidade afável, e isso sempre atraíra a atenção de outras mulheres e causara muitas das brigas que se tornaram frequentes em seu relacionamento. Não que alguém pudesse de fato condená-la, já que no início de seu relacionamento com Minato – grávida quando sequer deixara de brincar com bonecas, fora este o verdadeiro motivo para que o jovem namorado casasse consigo; não amor. No início, claro. O amor verdadeiro viera depois. Mas o sentimento de ser uma escolha forçada na vida do loiro persistia, em seu inconsciente.

Há muito tempo sentia ciúmes até do próprio filho junto com seu marido. A ligação entre os dois sempre a aborrecera, pois Minato passara a sucumbir a todos os caprichos do menor e dar a ele mais atenção do que a ela. Sua mãe vezes sem conta lhe dissera que era uma tola e que era normal aquele apego do esposo por Naruto: filho caçula, um menino, e o qual ele tivera mais tranquilidade para aproveitar de sua infância, ao contrário de Ino, cuja gravidez fora inesperada e turbulenta.

No decorrer dos últimos anos, a ruiva mantivera aquilo em mente, mesmo quando conseguia captar olhares mais prolongados do marido para o garoto. Era grotesco pensar que o homem que amava olharia e sentiria pelo próprio filho algum outro sentimento além de como um pai, por isso, Kushina só aguentou aquela inquietação escondendo-a por trás da ideia de que estava sendo neurótica e intolerante.

Quando Minato se afastou da família para se afundar mais e mais no trabalho, Kushina voltara sua irritação e ciúmes para a dedicação do marido à empresa de advocacia. Toda sua desconfiança se diluiu e foi esquecida… até retornarem à casa da família no lago.

Os pequenos detalhes pareciam se destacar maliciosamente em sua cabeça, martelando aquela suspeita antiga: Minato voltando a sucumbir às manhas de Naruto; o jeito como saía do quarto no meio da noite e demorava a retornar; até a vez que o pegara deitado na cama com o filho aconchegado ao corpo másculo.

Por mais que quisesse evitar, a desconfiança a perturbava.

Por esse motivo, silenciosa e escondida em meio às sombras no fim da escada no corredor do primeiro andar, ela esperou que Minato deixasse o quarto do filho, para só então entrar.

oOo

Encostando a porta do quarto de casal atrás de si, Minato fechou os olhos momentaneamente, tentando escapar de seus pensamentos e impulsos mais impuros. Recordando-se da conversa que tivera com Naruto, um pouco antes de decidir retornar para casa, Minato reavivava todos seus medos e expectativas, tentando diluir o sentimento que pulsava em seu âmago.

— _Você não v__ai poder contar a ninguém. Jamais. Vai conseguir ficar calado?_

Era perigoso pedir aquilo ao filho e confiar que ele não deixaria escapulir, em momento algum, sobre o que haviam feito. Mas o menino o olhou firmemente, com uma decisão tão séria e certa, e lhe garantiu:

— _Eu não vou contar, pai.__ Nem pra mamãe, nem pra Ino-chata, nem pra ninguém. Nunca, nunquinha._

Havia feito o inconcebível, e isso não mudaria. Precisava somente que Naruto mantivesse silêncio. Se ele fosse capaz de cumprir com aquela condição, achava que tudo ficaria bem. Ninguém descobriria e ele não seria julgado por seu sentimento. E quem sabe…

Quem sabe…

Teria que ser cuidadoso; teria que manter seu controle e, principalmente, o de Naruto, mas… poderia continuar perto do filho. Se fossem discretos, nada os impediria de prosseguir com aquilo…

Minato suspirou, sentindo o baixo ventre ainda mais desperto, ardendo pela vontade de retornar ao quarto do garoto.

Imaginar que poderia levar aquele segredo adiante; que poderia conviver com o que fizera e continuar fazendo, tendo em mente que ambos queriam um ao outro embora fossem pai e filho, só excitava mais o advogado.

Seria praticamente impossível permanecer debaixo do mesmo teto que Naruto e não desejá-lo tão ferrenhamente, não procurá-lo ou evitar que ele viesse até si.

Agora as coisas eram diferentes.

Agora provara do filho e sentira o sabor de devorá-lo por inteiro.

Grunhiu, frustrado.

Precisava tomar um banho e descansar. Queria se esgotar para não mais lembrar, não mais querer... Mas não sabia se seria capaz de meramente dormir ao lado de Kushina aquela noite, ou qualquer outra noite futura. Pelo menos ainda teria a desculpa da briga para se justificar por estar pegando roupa de cama e travesseiro e descendo para o escritório, no térreo, com a intenção de pernoitar lá.

Sua mente ainda revolvia ações e decisões, queria ter um chão antes de tomar qualquer atitude. E queria conversar com Naruto se caso viesse mesmo a abandonar tudo. Queria dizer a ele o que era necessário ser dito.

Porém, não esperava a entrada furiosa de sua esposa dentro do escritório onde arrumava o sofá para dormir, muito menos esperava o tapa inacreditavelmente forte que recebeu, fazendo-o virar o rosto e cambalear dois passos para trás.

— Seu filho da puta! — ela berrou, não satisfeita, avançando sobre ele, estapeando, golpeando, gritando outros palavrões, completamente descontrolada.

E Minato, por mais que quisesse indagar-se o porquê dela estar descontrolando-se daquele jeito, no fundo já sabia a resposta. Sua mente o acusava: _Ela sabe! Ela sabe o que você fez!_

Mesmo assim, ele se defendeu, tentando não machucá-la, empurrando-a para longe de si.

— Pare com isso, Kushina! — esbravejou.

O ódio que viu brilhando juntamente com as lágrimas contidas nos olhos plúmbeos de sua esposa era intimidador e desconcertante.

— Parar? Você pensou em parar quando… — ela tentou forçar-se a falar, mas a descrição ficara presa em sua garganta, junto com a dor, a revolta e a repudia. — Nosso filho está fedendo a sexo, Minato! Exatamente como você está! Eu senti assim que passou pela sala com ele! — Kushina acusou apontando o dedo e buscando o primeiro objeto que sua mão alcançou jogando contra o marido.

A elegante luminária que estivera enfeitando uma mesinha de mogno envelhecido passou rente ao rosto de Minato e só não o atingiu, pois ele desviou rápido o suficiente.

— _Eu_ era a neurótica? Quem é a neurótica agora, seu monstro? — a ruiva arremessou uma estatueta de bronze e frustrada por não conseguir machucar o marido, voltou a avançar contra ele: — Eu via, seu pervertido! Eu via no jeito como você o olhava; na forma como o abraçava! Em como fazia todas as vontades dele e depois sempre vinha me procurar! — Kushina tentava socá-lo com toda a força que tinha, acertar seu rosto, seus braços, seu tórax; qualquer lugar que suas mãos fossem capaz de atingir. — Eu sou maluca? Acha que não percebi essa sua proximidade nojenta com ele piorar depois que chegamos aqui? Que eu não notei que estava excitado naquela noite que o peguei deitado na cama dele? Eu não sou cega, Minato! Acabei de ver as marcas nas coxas dele, no pescoço! Você o marcou, maldito! — gritou ela, as lágrimas explodindo.

Havia toda uma conotação embutida naquela última frase. Minato não tinha como negar os fatos e seu mundo colapsava antes mesmo de ter tempo de estruturar suas decisões. O problema é que não estava conseguindo ser passivo ante as agressões de sua esposa e, por mais que fosse o errado, acabou distorcendo a situação.

— Você sempre desconfiou, mas não fez nada como mãe pra evitar que isso acontecesse! — sibilou, segurando-a pelos pulsos finos e olhando-a diretamente nos olhos. — Sua preocupação nunca foi com o Naruto, mas consigo mesma! Em como ele prendia a minha atenção, o jeito como eu sempre o amei mais do que a você!

O choque pelas palavras ditas atingiu tanto Kushina quanto Minato. Ficaram nítidas em seus olhos, a surpresa e a constatação de uma verdade e do que não deveria ter sido dito.

— Eu vou acabar com você, Minato! — num rompante súbito, Kushina tornou a se debater, gritar e tentar se livrar da pegada do marido que a impedia de agredi-lo. — Vou ligar pra polícia e te colocar na cadeia! Todo mundo vai saber o que fez com o nosso filho!

Minato engoliu em seco diante da ameaça que fez seu sangue gelar e empurrou bruscamente a mulher para longe de si.

Extremamente acuado, deixou o escritório e subiu para o quarto de casal, onde viu suas coisas ainda no mesmo lugar em que deixara. Aquela mala — mal feita e a espera de ser fechada —, tornara-se uma afronta irônica aos seus sentimentos e atitudes.

Sentindo-se desgastado, caminhou até a cama e sentou-se pesadamente no colchão, olhando para o chão como se pudesse encontrar nele alguma resposta ou estímulo para prosseguir.

Precisava de um rumo, mas continuava tão desnorteado e tão consumido…

Seu mundo estava literalmente desabando.

A ameaça de Kushina trazia uma consequência que causava um temor angustiante.

Se ela abrisse a boca sobre o que fizera com Naruto, sua vida estaria acabada.

A sensação de desespero o afligia ao imaginar o que Ino diria ou pensaria quando soubesse que transara com o irmãozinho dela.

Madara, seu melhor amigo e tão bom advogado quanto ele, que lutava por causas justas no tribunal, certamente o repudiaria.

Arruinaria o nome de sua firma e, consequentemente, desgraçaria o seu também…

E seus pais? E os de Kushina?

Como seria capaz de encará-los quando abusara sexualmente do neto deles?

Minutos se passaram; vários minutos os quais drenaram o resto de energia e pensamentos do advogado. Sua cabeça latejava, sua consciência pesava, suas forças e convicções se esvaiam.

Os passos mansos junto à porta fizeram-no erguer os olhos e deparar-se com a ruiva que se aproximava lentamente. Imediatamente, sendo assolado pela vergonha, abaixou os olhos.

Não queria mais brigas, o fardo que carregava já era o bastante para deixá-lo arrasado.

— Minato… — ela chamou, daquele jeito sereno o qual o loiro sabia muito bem que poderia se transformar numa explosão a qualquer momento.

Ele não respondeu. Não por birra, mas porque era incapaz de dizer o que quer que fosse para aquela mulher. A mãe de seus filhos, a pessoa com que compartilhara anos de sua vida… Não queria mais ofendê-la, gritar, escutar os seus erros contados pela boca raivosa dela.

Estava atormentado e só desejava um pouco de paz.

— Você vai pegar as suas coisas. – ela lhe sugeriu, tocando seu rosto, fazendo-o se contrair, fechando os olhos. — E vai embora daqui agora mesmo.

O toque suave na face e o timbre controlado de Kushina haviam sido piores do que qualquer ataque ou bofetada que ela pudesse voltar a lhe infligir. O asco que sentia de si mesmo por não merecer qualquer tipo de carinho vindo dela depois do que fizera… Era como se aquela mão suave carregasse todo um peso invisível que aumentava a pressão em seu peito.

Ela levou a outra mão ao lado oposto de seu rosto — segurando-o com ambas — e o fez erguer o olhar para si. Finalmente, seus olhos estavam frente a frente com os dela.

A garganta de Minato se movia, as palavras queriam libertar-se, mas o som não saía, não deixava seus lábios.

Deveria pedir desculpas, tentar persuadi-la a não denunciá-lo, mas como se sabia que o que fizera era imperdoável?

Os pedidos aflitos de perdão pelo ato monstruoso que cometera contra o próprio filho naquela tarde seriam fugazes e vazios, apesar de sinceros.

— Eu quero que você suma das nossas vidas. — ela ditou, fazendo um aperto mais forte pegar o coração de Minato. — Se tentar entrar em contato com o _meu _filho ou se aproximar, eu contarei tudo, para todos. Irei aos jornais, a televisão. Colocarei você na cadeia, seu doente.

Minato se surpreendeu e ficou confuso ao mesmo tempo pelo que ela dissera. Há pouco Kushina afirmara que ligaria para polícia e agora o mandava partir, como se a revolta houvesse sido restringida e tivesse tomado outra resolução. E ainda que sentisse um desconcertante alívio por perceber que não mais estaria sendo julgado pelos outros, doía e o angustiava a imposição de não se aproximar ou ver Naruto novamente.

Mas era o mínimo que poderia fazer por Naruto e por ele próprio.

Sentindo-a soltar seu rosto e dar um passo para trás, Minato apenas assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou decidido a pegar sua mala e ir embora naquele instante.

— Peça ao Madara para cuidar do divórcio, Minato. — ela ainda lhe disse, antes de deixar o quarto. — Meu silêncio vai lhe custar caro. Muito caro.

Por um instante quis bater nela. Quis bater até desfigurá-la, pelo tanto que as palavras o enfureceram.

Que mãe estaria preocupada com dinheiro quando o filho passara por uma experiência tão inconcebível?

Mas também… que tipo de mãe desconfiaria, sentaria e esperaria que o marido abusasse sexualmente de seu filho?

Mas em vez de explodir em raiva, Minato começou a rir.

Riu.

Riu completamente nervoso pela frieza dela em ainda pensar em dinheiro perante a desgraça que se abatia sobre sua família. Riu para não ser controlado pela violenta ira que invadia suas veias. Não tinha o direito de bater nela, suas mãos já estavam sujas demais, embora isso não justificasse a passividade e frieza de Kushina ao lidar com o que ele — Minato — fizera com o filho de ambos.

Quem era aquela mulher que naquele momento sequer reconhecia?

Assim como não reconhecia a si próprio…

Tanta hipocrisia…

E por mais que estivesse irritado com ela, escutar aquela decisão, tão definitiva vindo de Kushina, trouxe uma sensação de perda inigualável para Minato.

Tão grande quanto a que surgiu quando ela o seguiu por todo o corredor e casa, não permitindo que se despedisse de Naruto.

oOo

Ao retornar para casa, Ino olhou desolada para as paredes do lugar, reprimida pelo silêncio que dela emanava. Havia ficado distante o dia inteiro por causa da briga dos pais pela manhã. Já era bem grandinha para compreender que o divórcio deles poderia ocorrer a qualquer tempo, se as coisas continuassem daquela forma e que não deveria ser nenhuma surpresa. Mesmo assim, as discussões a intimidavam e preferia estar longe quando tudo acontecia.

Às vezes, ela sentia raiva de ambos por permitirem que ela presenciasse, desde pequena, cenas como a que ocorrera durante a manhã. Eles eram terrivelmente egoístas e sequer pensavam nela, nem em seu irmão mais novo quando tinham que se agredir verbalmente.

Angustiara-a as palavras firmes de seu pai. Ele já havia ameaçado partir antes, mas nunca com aquela firmeza. Mas para Ino, não importava tanto se ele fosse embora — desde que fosse e aquelas brigas parassem de vez.

Seria melhor para todo mundo, principalmente, para Naruto.

O garoto não precisaria crescer vendo aquela constante guerra entre os pais.

Ela subiu para o andar superior e verificou o quarto do mais novo, vendo que ele dormia profundamente, enrolado aos lençóis da cama. Apesar de achá-lo uma peste, Ino sorriu vendo o semblante sereno do loirinho que se mostrava totalmente indiferente aos acontecimentos que o haviam chateado.

Aquilo poderia significar apenas uma coisa.

Sem querer ser invasiva, mas mesmo assim já sendo, Ino caminhou até a porta do quarto dos pais e, vendo que esta se encontrava fechada, encostou o ouvido na porta, esperando escutar algum barulho. Como não percebeu nenhum ruído, girou a maçaneta com cuidado e deu uma espiadela no interior.

Mas, ao invés de encontrá-los como todas as vezes em que Kushina e Minato brigavam, abraçados depois de terem feito as "pazes", deparou-se com a mãe com o semblante sério, olhar frio e distante voltado para a escuridão além da janela do quarto. Ino teve certeza então que aquele era o final dos gritos e desaforos; aquele era o fim do casamento dos pais.

Ela voltou a fechar a porta e suspirou.

Sinceramente, não sabia se ficava contente ou decepcionada.

oOo

Naruto despertou com uma preguiça descomunal. Tentou abrir os olhos, mas falhou miseravelmente. Ao se remexer na cama, reprimiu um gemido de desconforto ao sentir a dor que se irradiava do orifício entre suas nádegas.

Doía muito, mas não era uma dor insuportável.

Poderia imaginar que tudo o que ocorrera com o pai havia sido um sonho, mas aquela fisgada estava ali para prová-lo que fora real.

Seu pai realmente o tocara daquele jeito que só os adultos faziam um com o outro.

Um sorriso brincou nos lábios do menino ao mesmo tempo em que um leve formigar instalou-se em seu baixo-ventre só de recordar-se das mãos do mais velho em si e em como seu corpo menor se encaixara deliciosamente ao do pai.

No início fora muito doloroso, mas depois…

Queria de novo: queria que o pai fizesse sexo consigo de novo e escutá-lo dizer que o amava.

Os olhos celestes se abriram, finalmente notando que se encontrava em sua cama macia, no quarto da casa do lago.

Um pânico tomou conta de si ao não ver o pai por perto.

Sem pensar, ergueu o corpo rapidamente, com o intuito de ir à procura do mais velho, por temer que ele houvesse ido embora, mas deteve-se ao ser abalado pela pontada forte na sua região anal.

Trincou os dentes e esperou que o incômodo passasse, enquanto pensava. O pai não iria embora depois do que havia acontecido. Iria? Bem, queria acreditar que não, pelo menos, não sem levá-lo junto. Depois do que tinha acontecido, os dois não teriam mais como ficar separados.

Quando a dor sucumbiu, desceu da cama com cuidado, jogando os lençóis para o lado e apressou-se em deixar o quarto.

Parou no mesmo instante, vendo a mãe vir pelo corredor. Ficou confuso, percebendo a compaixão no rosto dela ao olhá-lo. Um nó apertou seu âmago e, tomando coragem, questionou:

— Mãe? E o papai? Onde ele está?

Kushina parou e se abaixou, envolvendo o menor num abraço, antes de responder, cuidadosamente:

— Seu pai foi embora. Mas vai ficar tudo bem. Eu vou cuidar de você, filho.

Naruto travou a respiração, tamanho foi o gelo que se alojou em suas entranhas. _Seu pai tinha ido embora._ Ele tinha ido mesmo embora. Ele havia… o abandonado. Um sentimento crescente dentro de si que lhe dizia que fora por _sua_ causa. Ignorando e se livrando do abraço da mãe, o garoto apressou-se até o quarto do casal e entrou, encostando a porta atrás de si.

A cama estava vazia, o que fez o loirinho franzir o cenho, enquanto seus olhos começaram a arder. Não havia ruído da água do chuveiro, ou da pia do banheiro, nem do barbeador elétrico. Olhou os armários, em busca das roupas, dos pertences, o computador portátil também não estava mais lá…

A suíte dos pais estava silenciosa e vazia.

— Pai. — chamou, desolado.

Sem resposta.

Ele sabia que não haveria nenhuma.

— Pai! — chamou mais enfaticamente, fechando os punhos e sentindo os olhos embaçarem até que o líquido morno estivesse escorrendo por sua face. — Paaai!

Os soluços romperam com os gritos e, em poucos segundos, estava tentando vasculhar a casa à procura de Minato. Seu desespero era tamanho que, em algum momento, foi envolvido pelos braços, mal ouvindo os apelos da irmã para que se acalmasse.

Mas ele não queria se acalmar, não queria parar de gritar, muito menos de chorar, enquanto não encontrasse o pai.

Ele não podia tê-lo abandonado.

Era mentira!

Só uma mentira idiota de sua mãe!

Só que ele parou. Cessou o choro num soluço de susto quando foi bruscamente virado e um tapa conectou-se dolorosamente com sua face esquerda. Sua reação, além de retrair todo pânico, foi apenas olhar desorientado e surpreso para sua mãe. Ela o olhava seriamente e com os olhos plúmbeos exibindo uma contrariedade assustadora.

— M-mãe? — Ino questionou, querendo entender a atitude drástica da genitora.

Entretanto, Kushina não lhe dedicou atenção alguma; pegou Naruto pelo braço, praticamente o arrastando em direção ao quarto do garoto.

O menino se contraiu, sentindo um leve temor, enquanto as unhas longas da mãe afundavam-se dolorosamente na carne de seu braço. Ela o manteve naquela pegada até o soltar bruscamente junto a sua cama na qual acordara não fazia tanto tempo.

— Eu não vou tolerar esse tipo de comportamento vindo de você, Naruto. — ela avisou com o dedo em riste praticamente diante do rosto dele. — Seu pai foi embora e não vai ser essa sua gritaria que vai trazê-lo de volta.

Naruto engoliu o choro que ameaçou voltar, levando a mão à lateral de seu braço aonde sentira a mãe lhe machucar e a olhou em um misto de mágoa e medo. Afinal, nunca a vira agir daquela forma. Ela nunca lhe tratara daquele jeito.

Ela caminhou em direção à porta para deixar o cômodo, mas antes o olhou por sobre o ombro e acusou:

— E você sabe _muito bem _que seu pai foi embora por _sua _causa. _A culpa é toda sua._

A respiração falhou de novo e o menino fungou, fazendo o possível para abafar o choro veio com mais intensidade e dor, dessa vez.

oOo

Continua…

* * *

Notas:

Então, demorou mas finalmente está aí a The Sacred Line... Peço novamente desculpas pela demora absurda na atualização, mas infelizmente eu travo muito pra escrever essa fic... Esse tema não é fácil de desenvolver, principalmente pela seriedade do assunto abordado aqui...

Agradeço imensamente a Inu pela paciência, porque se não fosse pela constante cobrança feita, eu realmente teria me arrastado mais e não teria aualizado tão cedo... Obrigada mesmo Inu, por acompanhar e não desistir da história!

Enfim, espero que a atualização tenha valido à pena!

Blanxe


End file.
